


Screw this, I wanna go home!

by HikariSenpai



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Explicit Language, F/M, Fun, Non-Graphic Violence, Reader Is Not Frisk, Swearing, Underfell Flowey, Underfell Mettaton, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 55,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariSenpai/pseuds/HikariSenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen if you found yourself trapped in your favorite game, but with a little twist?<br/>Do you think you can manage all the craziness and monsters running around, or are you ready to give it all up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Ruins part 1

You scrunched your nose at the strong aroma filling the air. You were certain that you had closed all the windows last night when you went to bed. Not to mention that the bed seemed, rather, different, more lumpy, less comfortable than usual. Did you maybe stir in your sleep until you fell on the floor? It wasn't like that hadn't happened before. But even so, you were too tired to open your eyes and see exactly what the situation was. Eventually though, you had no other choice, so you cracked your eyes open slowly, trying to take in your surroundings. 

Something seemed even more off than the lumpy texture you were laying on. As your vision regained its properties, you tried figuring out exactly what you were seeing. It looked like you were outside? Or in a cave? The place seemed pretty dark, except for a ray of light coming from somewhere above. Realization that you were no longer in your room made you shot up like lightning, the sudden movement messing with your inner ear and balance as you gripped your head to calm it down, but the panic still rested in your chest as you still glanced around.

The lumpy 'bed' now appeared to be a bed of flowers, golden ones to be precise, and they were the ones that were leaving that strong, but sweet aroma fill the air. Looking up at the source of light you saw that it was actually a hole in the ceiling, just large enough to let light slip in, but so far away that it seemed you would need a helicopter to actually reach it from where you stood. 

Your mouth fell open slightly as you tried putting one and one together. Where was this? It was familiar, sure, but was it real? Your fingers curled around one of the flowers, the soft touch of its petals making you shiver lightly.

Oh yes, this seemed real as hell! You gulped and once you were sure that the dizziness would not return, you stumbled on your feet also noticing the clothes you were wearing, which were most definitely not there when you went to bed last night. Of course, you weren't here last night either, so then what happened? How come you were here? Why? How? Huh?? Again, your brain felt overwhelmed with the sudden questions, and decided to be a bitch and cause you yet another nauseating sensation.

"Ok... let's... uh... calm down?" That small whisper didn't even seem to be coming from you as you placed a steady hand on your rapidly increasing heartbeat. Took a deep breath. This has got to be a prank, right? There's ABSOLUTELY no way that this was real, happening right now. Searching for any means of escape, the hole in the ceiling was too far off for you to even think about trying to climb there, the only thing that seemed like an escape path was an actual path from the flower field connected to a large doorway, at the end. 

Its decorations, the colors inside here, the whole idea. This is something you knew! But your brain still refused to acknowledge that fact. After all, you were talking about a silly fucking game! Maybe you were still dreaming? A really, REALLY realistic dream? Heh, could be possible, but there was only one way to find out. You had to go through with the path and see what awaited on the other side. From your remembering, it should be that crazy ass flower waiting to just chew at your soul.

As you slowly started down the path ideas filled your head. Leaving aside the, how is this even possible, for now, you focused on other questions. Should this go like in the game? If you decided to play all the way, would you be able to save and load files? Would you be able to go through with a Pacifist End? If you managed to get out of here, would that snap you back to reality, your world, or the outside world of the game. Were you Frisk? Upon that question, you took another look at yourself. Though with the same color patterned sweater, it seemed to be longer, going all the way to your thighs. A pair of brown shorts that stopped right above your knees and long army style boots. Tracing the length of your hair with your fingers, you realized it was the same length as always. For a moment you wished you had a mirror to see exactly what you looked like. Well, one thing you were certain of. You had your eyes open at least!

The end of the path put you face to face with the intimidating door way. Taking a deep breath you closed your eyes to try and weigh your options as best as you could. If this WAS really happening, and if everything went according to the game, seeing as you went through it at least a couple of times, you knew what there was to do. A part of you actually jumped a little of joy thinking that you were going to meet your favorite characters, such as Sans, Undyne and... well, all of them! 

With new found determination you stepped through the archway ready to face your first rival, Flowey. This was gonna be easy, you knew that Toriel should be there to save you anyway. As your eyes adjusted to the lighting in the room, the green patch of grass was where you'd know it would be, and most certainly, the flower was there, but his 'back' was turned on you and he seemed to be slumping. You approached him slowly and carefully, but as you inched closer, he seemed to have heard you, and snappily turned around terrified, but with a scary face, trying to hiss you away. This took you by surprise as you stepped back confused

"Who-Who are you?" He asked still holding that unreal demonic face.

"Uh-Uhm...Uhhh" You tried processing what the heck was going on. Wasn't he supposed to be the happy go lucky sort? At least at the beginning?

Flowey's face relaxed after a closer inspection of yourself as seemed to relax a bit.

"You-You're a human right?" He asked a tint of panic rising in his voice. You merely nodded and bit your lower lip when he gasped slowly, clearly distressed.

"You... you need to get out of here! As soon as possible! This isn't a good place for you!!" He quickly stammered, his eyes looking around rapidly, the golden petals following suite. It was now that you noticed how tarnished he looked. Multiple holes, some bigger, some smaller, covered his petals. And his slow shaking, wrapping his leaves around his stalk. When he saw you frozen in your place he laughed slowly and pathetically.

"I'm sorry, I guess you're shocked, huh? I'm Flowey... uh, Flowey the..." He began but stopped when you fell on your knees and inched closed to get a better look at him. He didn't seem to like the sudden closeness, and backed away as much as his roots allowed for now.

"I know who you are!" You suddenly said, panic rising in your voice as well now. Why was this so different from what you knew? "I know, Flowey, the Flower, right?" You inched even closed and he merely nodded slightly, unsure of how to take this sudden realization on your part.

"But... but, you weren't supposed to be this scared! You're supposed to welcome me to the underground with a fake and annoying smile then try to kill me and take my soul and..." You started on your little rant of the knowledge you had of the game, all the while flailing your arms around. Flowey just stared at you even more scared.

"I should!" He said cutting you off "I should k..kill you and take your soul! That way I might have a way out of this hell hole!" He staggered and looked down defeated. "But I can't. I can't bring myself to hurting a human... not like they do!" He said closing his eyes and shaking even more than before.

You stared at the golden flower for a couple of more seconds in total silence as his almost silent sobs were the only faint sounds. Once realization finally dawned on you, your breath hitched for a second and you gasped slowly.

"Shit..." You just managed to spurt, leaving your weight down as you sat on your behind staring blankly in the ground. You were not hurled into the world you had known and grew to love. You were somewhere much more sinister. You gulped and covered your eyes with your hand as you tried keeping your frustration inside.

"Listen, I know this is all sudden, but you have to leave! If they find you..." Flowey began and was cut of by your slowly forming sobs.

"Hey... are you alright?" He asked concerned and you just shook your head, eyes still covered.

"You've gotta be shitting me right now! This is the worst fucking fandom I could have landed in!!!" You said and looked at Flowey, big tears streaming down your cheeks. Taken aback by your sudden burst of swears and words that for Flowey didn't make any sense he inched a little closer, trying to touch you with his leaf and comfort you.

"I.. I know this must be hard! But there is a way out!" He tried lifting your spirits.

"I knnnoowwww!" You whined even more knowing what was waiting ahead. Well rather knowing. Fandoms of the game were a dime a dozen, but this was one of them that actually sent chills on your spine thinking of how much the original characters personalities had changed, and not for the best, so you tried avoiding anything concerning this one, even with its popularity. But one thing you knew for sure. Down here, everything was out to kill you.

"But the only way out is all the way to the castle, right? How am I supposed to reach that?" You said already defeated, and the flower frowned.

"I'll come with you and help!" He said uprooting himself and crawling on your arm, snaking his roots tightly so he wouldn't fall down. "But there's one thing you need to remember here! Down here, it's kill or BE killed!" He said serious and you scoffed, wiping your tears away.

"As fucking if! I cannot kill anyone!" You said standing up, figuring that staying down here crying wouldn't probably do much good. Once again Flowey seemed to be taken aback by your rather... spiteful personality. Sure, you had a foul mouth, but you weren't a killer, especially since you know that even this shitty fandom had a Pacifist route, and that was the one you were set on going.

"What do you mean? You'll be torn to pieces!" He replied shaking his head, but you just brushed it off and took a deep breath, patting the top of his head, messing with the already shattered petals.

"Don't worry, I have a plan!" You said smiling weakly, hoping that you weren't lying. I mean, even if this was another concept, it still had the same elements, correct? The ability to act rather than fight, and of course, the ability to save. And no matter how many times you'd die, you were determined to get the hell outta there. Possible taking Flowey with you in the process. This was going to be hard, but you had to. Eventually, you'd pass them all... hardest one though will probably be Sans. He was a bitch to handle in the normal game, and as far as you know, this world's Sans was even more powerful and even more of a bitch. Flowey however, didn't seem so determined. You looked at him giving a reassuring, wider smile this time. You kinda felt bad for the little guy. He was fucking tortured down here unlike the prick from the normal game. 

"I don't think this is a good idea, you could..." Flowey started but suddenly stopped talking as steps echoed through the hall. In an instant, you felt Flowey starting to shake and hiding as much of his face as he could behind your shoulder.

"She's here! You need to hide!" He whispered alarmed and you took a deep breath, standing your ground.

"No. She'd just find me anyway! It's best to get this over with! Besides, I need to get to her house to get out of the ruins!" You said and the tiny flower just covered his eyes in your shoulders, not wanting to see what was about to come. Sure enough, a large figure made it's way into view as one of the characters you liked approached you, a hint of happiness and insanity sparkling in her red pupils.

"Oh my! A human!" She breathed and came closer to you, almost running and tripping on her feet. "How delightful!" She mused and sat down on her knees to reach eye level with you. You weren't that short either, so Toriel's stature made you shudder. 

"My name is Toriel! I'm the caretaker of the ruins! Come along little human, I shall take you through the ruins!" She said standing up and extending her paw for you to take. The sharp claws ending her fingers made you stagger, but you wouldn't progress further if you didn't. Besides, you knew that Toriel wouldn't do anything to you, at least not yet, right? You took hold of her paw and she smiled widely, showing off her even sharper teeth and started towards the door.

"Stop, what are you doing?" Flowey whispered scared in your ear almost making you jump. Only now did you realize that he had unlatched from your arm and was hiding under your sweater. Luckily, you were wearing a tank-top under that apparently. You silently shushed the flower and smiled at Toriel when she turned her head to see if you had said anything. As you two progressed through the ruins, everything seemed to be the same as you remembered. Just with a hint of insanity at every corner. All the while Toriel was explaining that the ruins were filled with dangerous puzzles. 

You both stopped and she turned to you, putting something in your hand. It looked like a cellphone, a really really old cell phone. 

"Take this my child! I have to go make some errands and I have to leave you alone." She said and turned to leave, not until waving a goodbye to you. You happily waved back smiling, the look in her bloodshot eyes seeming to soften with every passing moment.   
Once the goat woman was no longer in view you sighed relived clutching the phone

"I swear, Toriel is as nice here as she usually is..." You said mainly to yourself as the flower popped his head, taking deep breaths as well as he couldn't breath that well under your sweater. 

"What do you mean?" He asked now just getting curious of what you were talking about. You just shook it off and walked forward.

"Nevermind that. Now I need to first of all find that save point" You said looking around the room you were in trying to remember if there was such a thing there or if you had to advance further. Flowey first wanted to ask again what you were talking about, but stopped and pondered for a moment.

"Do you... know... about that? I mean, realized it?" He asked suspiciously. You just nodded starting into the next room.

"Pretty much yeah. That's why, there's no way I'm gonna kill anything! Even if it kills me a million times!" You replied as you scanned the next room, smiling relieved as a spark of gold stood on the ground, somehow beckoning you with its light. 'There it is!' You thought happily and relieved that you actually could go through with your plan. But before you took another step, the cell rang, making you jump out of your pants and fumbling around with it, almost dropping it before looking at the basic screen, where the name 'Toriel' was written down. You pushed what you assumed was the answer button and placed the device at your ear

"Hello?" You asked, though you already knew who it was. The talk wasn't long. Just Toriel warning you about the dangers that would await if you ventured out of the room she had you waiting in. You assured her that you'd be fine and was heading back at her place. That seemed to bring even more joy in her almost dead voice as she closed the call.  
Once you reached the golden spark, your fingers stretched towards it, brushing the light with the tips. A sudden warm, yet strange filled your insides. It was as if... you were filled with Determination of getting the hell out of that place! You looked at Flowey and smiled reassuringly as he just nodded slowly, hoping for the best and wishing that your plan would go through smoothly.

Walking around the ruins, it wasn't long until a monster engaged in an attack, all the while you were talking with Flowey about basic fight and item usage system. The sudden encounter made you jump out of your soul, or rather, your SOUL out of you, as a tiny, red heard manifested from inside you, it partially separated from your body, but was still sticking close to the center of your core. You carefully touched the tiny heart and it pulsed happily at the simple touch. 

"No time for dozing off!" Flowey yelled in your ear, snapping you back to reality. Looking in front of you, you saw the Froggit you once fought, but this one was different. Pitch black, with small red strands outlining his already strange form. Even the same buttons appeared before you and you nodded. It was time to test your theory on how this whole system worked. Without hesitation you pressed the act button, despite Flowey's protest to fight.   
You told the froggit that he was looking nice today, and even if he didn't seem to understand, he blushed a deep crimson red, but still attacked. Several flies came rushing towards you, but you managed to dodge all of them without getting hit. The frog was looking around confused and scared. You took the chance and spared the creature who hopped away without any other care.

"See?" You said proudly to an already shaking Flowey who just yelled back

"So? This is one of the weaker monsters! If you keep this up, you'll get killed!" He argued again, keeping latch at this philosophy. 

"If I do, I'll come back! Stronger, and more determined than ever!" You once again reassured him and started walking again.   
'Because if I ever lose my determination, this is the place where I die...'


	2. The Ruins - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You struggle to reach the exit to the ruins, but it dawns that it might not be that easy as you had thought. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter! 
> 
> Whoo. I should be sleeping right now, so this will probably not be all that long. 
> 
> But thank you for the feedback, it really does feel nice to have some positive thoughts on a work ^^

The constant nagging of your new companion was starting to get on your nerves with each monster you decided to spare. You did get hit once or twice, and boy, let me tell you, that did NOT feel good. It was beyond even the word pain. It was something you could not clearly explain. With each hit, it felt like a piece of you was being ripped out, your soul taking all the malice and hatred the monsters carried with each strike. God help you on what was going to happen next. The thought crossed your mind that if you died too many times, you might actually give up, but trying to keep your hopes up, you pushed that thought out of your head for now. No time like the present, right? No time to think about the future right now.

"Will you stop being so nice to everything?" Flowey once again complained in your ear. It was even worse as he was just inches from it. You stopped and snapped your head at him

"Will you stop being a priss?" You growled, making him back off slightly. Jesus, he was damaged. Internally. One short temper fuss on your side and he was already retreating. For a moment you wondered how the hell he wasn't dead by now. Your actions and his reaction in particular made you calm down and regret snapping at him like that.

"Look, like I said, I will not go on killing things. I'm almost certain that if keep up like this I can get out. I know there's an ending to this, though I'm not really sure if I go the other way and start slaying everything in my path" You tried explaining your reasoning to him, but even so, he did not seem satisfied with the answer. You sighed and resumed your road  
"Besides, look at me. Do I really have the face of a killer? I mean sure, I might have squashed a few bugs here and there, but I do NOT condone in murder! Human or otherwise" He stared for a moment and just finally nodded defeated. Finally, at least that was over for now.

"I understand. I'll try and help you any way that I can" He said latching even tighter around your arm. You smiled softly knowing that he would keep his promise.

 

After several other encounters and a very annoying boulder who did not want to move, you managed to pass almost every task. A particular hard one was passing Napstablook, who dealt the most damage to you in the fight. It took a while for you to convince him to open up and talk to you, but after he did, he just started sobbing and ran away, threating you that if you ever told anyone that he cried he would have your head.  
Ah, sweet, ol' Blooky... Hopefully you won't have to see him again. 

The path became narrower and no monsters attacked, so you were reaching the end of your journey. Soon you'd have to face Toriel and get past her to exit the ruins. You knew that usually, she wouldn't kill you, but now, with this one, you weren't so sure. 

"Well, we're getting close. Are you ready?" You asked Flowey as you took a deep breath.

"No..." He truthfully replied and went in hiding again under your clothes. It was lucky that he was a small flower and fit perfectly under your large sweater, otherwise Toriel would have asked what the hump on your back was. 

Stepping into the next room to your left, you came face to face with a massive, black and leafless tree which hovered above you like a menacing shadow. Hopefully this one at least wouldn't attack you. It's a tree, what are you thinking? You jumped slightly when the cell rang again, even if you knew it was Toriel who was calling. You reached into your pocket and pulled out the device, just to see the goat-woman pop from behind the tree, her own device glued to her ear, looking panicked.

"Oh!" She simply said as she saw you standing there, mostly battered.

"My child! You look awful!" She patted your head, taming the rebel strands of hair that were out of place on the crown of your head. Not gonna lie. The feeling was soothing, and even if you knew that she was crazy in this world, she still didn't seem so! 

"I'm sorry, I got bored waiting" You said looking down and she chuckled slowly. 

"It's fine. I'm glad you managed to get this far! Now come, I shall take care of you! Oh, and I have a surprise for you also!" She once again took your hand, which you gladly squeezed slowly and followed the woman, even ignoring the slow shudders coming from under your shirt. Once you entered the house, a certain smell filled your nostrils. It did smell good. Sweet, but maybe too burnt? 

"This way!" Toriel led you to the right to present you with your new room. "This is your room. You can go in and rest for a while if you're tired." She patted your head again, but before she could continue, she left you alone, fleeing to the kictchen, the smell of burnt food reaching her nose as well. You entered your room and closed the door, allowing your floral friend to come out for a deserved breath of fresh air.

"I don't get it! She is so ruthless with every monster! Why is she being like this with you?" He asked confused staring at each item in the room, maybe trying to find a useful weapon. You were doing the same, but more interested in what the room actually had rather than anything useful. But besides a wardrobe with some clothes, some old toys and a shitload of shoes, there was nothing interesting.

"Well, I dunno. Maybe seing as every monster here is hell bent on killing, she hasn't received much kindness, has she? She might not be evil, Flowey, just... lonely..." You whispered the last part as you dusted off the empty frame in your hands. Flowey scoffed.

"As if... That woman is a menace, and we should get outta here as soon as possible." He crossed his leafs defiant earning a glare from you and quickly subsided. 

"We will. We just need to play by the book for now. And could you stop looking at me like that?" You placed the frame back on the desk and sat down on the bed, sighing relaxed, only now realizing how much your joints ached from all the walking, dodging and fighting.

"Like what?" He asked slowly. He already knew the answer but feigned ignorance.

"Like I'm gonna eat your head or something! I won't hurt you ok? I know I might be a little ill-tempered, but if I didn't kill any monster so far, what makes you think you're gonna be the first?"

Flowey lowered his head not looking at you, and instead focusing on a spot on the ground. You didn't rush an answer out of him and just waited for the flower to find his words.

"I know... I'm sorry... I just... I'm scared..." He started sobbing and little beads of liquid formed into his black, shiny eyes. Again, you felt sorry for the creature and leaned your head slowly to touch him, but careful not to crush his already frail body.

"I know. But trust me. I'll protect you... Asriel" You said and his head jumped up surprised, rather, shocked.

"How... how did you..." He began confused. You just laughed slowly and shrugged.

"I might know more than you think my petaled friend." Now he was really confused at the whole situation of who you were. Of how you were aware of everything. "I'll save you" You finished just in time to hear Toriel calling from the living room. You stood on your feet, the aching feeling returning, but you ignored it for now and moved to open the door just as Flowey tucked himself back into hiding. His breath seemed to have calmed down a few, and he was carefully wrapped around your arm, almost like not wanting to let go. 

You went in the living room where a plate was placed on the table, a chair waiting for a visitor.

"Oh, I thought that maybe you had fallen asleep!" Toriel mused happily as you entered the room as she pointed to the chair. You took the seat and stared at the plate that seemed to have a piece of... pie? It certainly did look like one, but it was badly burned on the top as well as the bottom. You pondered if this was even edible. Seeing your scrunched face, Toriel laughed nervously and sat down on a chair next to you.

"I'm sorry it looks like this. I haven't baked a pie in ages, and after I found you, I was so excited to make it, that I used a little too much fire magic on it" She explained but still looked eagerly at you to try it. Well, what could you lose? Other than your stomach's contents? You grabbed the fork and gulped before taking a piece and putting it in your mouth. For a second, you were scared of chewing and thought about swallowing it whole, but it was so burned that the edges were rough and they might have gotten stuck in your throat, so you started chewing through the hard dough. The flavour was... well... not that bad overall, but seeing that it was as it was, the taste of burn overwhelmed the Butterscotch or Cinnamon. You glanced over at Toriel who was looking filled with anticipation, and you couldn't help but smile. After chewing a couple more times, not any more than necessary, you swallowed the lump and nodded.

"It's good! Thank you!" Her face lit up and for a sheer moment, her past self returned, exactly as you remembered. The tender and loving Toriel, standing right there. Now there was no doubt in your mind that the loneliness and loss of her children brought her at the brink of insanity. 

"That's wonderful! Well then, eat up!" She mused and pushed the plate closer to you. It was a tough task, but you finished the slice, politely declining another piece when offered. Well, it did fill up your stomach a little. It wasn't the best nutrient you needed, but it did subside your hunger a little. Toriel then took a seat on the armchair and grabbed a book that seemed to have been read a million times, for it was worn out, the spine broken in sevral parts, the pages getting yellow with usage. She ushered you off to play as she read her book. 

The first thing you did was going outside and touching the golden glow as you felt warmth envelop you once again. It was such a nice feeling you wanted to be saving forever.

"So, what's the plan?" Flowey asked from under your sweater.

"You know, you can just come out" You whispered looking around. You felt the flower shuffle under your shirt and giggled maybe a little too loudly when he snaked around from behind to your front and popped his head slightly out of the sweater looking at you with beady eyes.

"Are you crazy? She might come out and see me!" He growled and you blushed slightly, coughing to distract yourself.

"Ok, then just stay hidden until I tell you. Just... stay in the back. It's bad enough that you're itchy as hell back there, I don't need you upfront to start touching my private parts..." You said looking away. Well... you were never the one to avoid subject like these. Flowey didn't seem to understand at first, but his whole face turned pink as he stumbled under your shirt trying to get back as quickly as possible, passing your armpits and tickling you again. You held in your laughter but cursed in your head. Once he was back where he belonged, Flowey snaked his roots around your arm again and stood silent for a couple of more moments before muttering a clearly embarrassed 'Sorry'. You let it slide as he was clearly not thinking of anything perverted. He was just a child after all, after all of this. 

"Don't you need some... uh, water or... dirt, or something?" You asked concerned. It had been a while since he was uprooted from the ground. 

"A glass of water wouldn't hurt, actually." He stated and you entered the house, asking Toriel for a glass of water, to which she obliged quickly, again, almost stumbling over her own feet and returned with a tall glass of water. You thanked her and went to your room, where Flowey left the confort of your sweater to grab the water with his leaves and drinking the whole glass in one go, sighing thankfully afterwards.

"Wow, you can really use those leaves huh?" You asked scratching your back as it was still itchy. He nodded.

"Well, I had to learn. Needed to survive down here" He replied and you sighed looking around. It was about time for the big fight and your escape plan. 

"Well, if you're ready... We gotta get going. Let me warn you that it might not end so well..." You said concerned for Flowey and yourself.

"I kinda already knew that" He replied not looking at you. You smiled and stood up, picking up Flowey and leaving the room, going to save one last time before facing your first real enemy since you got here. 

"You ready partener?" You asked as you stood at the entrance of the house. The flower didn't say anything and just gripped tighter at your arm. You took that as a yes and silently entered the house again. It would have been useless to actually go and talk with Toriel, you didn't know how she would react, so your first stop was the basement. As you silently crept the door open and closed it behind, you walked along the long passageway, trying to reach it's end as fast as possible. Who knows, maybe it would be different and you could be able to just leave without having to actually fight her. But with every step, the journey seemed neverending, as your breath hitched in anticipation of what was coming, and how you or her would suffer. You quickened your pace until you were finally able to see the end, the grand double door staning there, waiting to be opened. 

But as soon as you reached it, before you could even touch it, a flame as hot as the sun blasted right next to you, hitting the door, making you take a few steps back, avoiding the heat that would surely have burned your skin off. Turning around, you saw exactly what you had been expecting to see. Toriel. Her red eyes flaming with fury, saddness and a mix of a whole bunch of emotions you couldn't even read.

"You ungrateful little brat!" She spat angrily as another ball of fire formed in her clawed hand "I take you in, take care of you, feed you! And this is how you repay me?" She howled and threw the magic fire right towards you. You dodged it barely, the heat making you shudder slowly.

"No, please listen Toriel!" You tried reasoning with her, but she wouldn't give you time, throwing firey blasts one after the other. After so many dodges you saw that that reddish SOUL was glowing powerfully against your chest, and it was then that you realized that you were already engaged in battle and there was no other way around this.

"I thought you would be different!" She roared, not weakining her attacks as you had hoped. One of the balls touched your arm, sending a multitude of sharp aches throughout your arm and chest. Luckily, it wasn't the arm that Flowey held on for his dear life.  
You wanted to protest her statements, but maybe she was right. Who knows how many other humans passed her doorstep and just left? Left her alone, again. But you had to do this! You had to go.

Softly, you touched the spare button. Toriel widen her eyes, and her face twisted into a sick grin as she roared with unearthly laughter.

"What do you think you're doing? You're trying to spare me? ME? Oh my child! What a foolish way of thinking!" She said, another row of attacks comming merciless. You dodged the best you could, but your HP wasn't looking that great, and you had nothing to work with either.

Spare

Her eyes narrowed.

"Stop it! Do you really think it will do any good? If you DO actually leave out there. Do you know what awaits you?"

Attack

Spare

"You'll be turned into nothing in a matter of minutes!"

Attack

Spare

"You'll DIE!"

Attack

Spare

Her eyes started losing their intent to kill

"They will rip you apart!" 

Attack

Spare

"If you cannot win against me, you'll have no chance of survival out there!!" 

Attack

You huffed loudly. You were down to your last moments. One more hit and you'd be done for. You looked at Toriel, watching as her expression changed from angry, to spiteful, confused, to scared, lonely.  
You smiled weakly at her

"I have to try... I cannot stay here." You said almost in a whisper

Attack

You closed your eyes, bracing for impact and the inevitable death, but the fireball passed right past you. You opened your eyes slowly and looked her her. Toriel was shaking, not knowing what to do.  
So it was as you had expected. Even in a world of insanity, murder and hate, Toriel was still Toriel, and you knew that you'd get through to her.

Spare

"Stop it!" 

Attack, miss

Spare

"Why can you not listen to me? I can take care of you here! You'll never need anything else, ever again!"

Attack, miss

Spare

"We can be happy! You can..."

Attack, miss

"...fill the void in my heart"

Spare

"Please..."

Spare

"Listen to me...."

Spare.

Your soul's glow subsided as Toriel stopped her attacks completely and just looked at you blankly, not comprehending why you were so bent on leaving her. You carefully inched closed until you were only a few feet away and placed your hand on her furry one. She jumped, but did not back out.

"I wish I could. I really want to!"  
"Then why do you wish to leave?"  
"Because this is not where I belong. I want to go home" 

Toriel laughed slowly and backed out of your touch, passed you and started walking back towards the basement door.

She stopped and turned around to look at you one last time, leaving you with her last words as well.

"If you so wish, I will not stop you. But keep in mind my warnings. I have been far too kind with you here. You shall not find the same kindness out there. Those MONSTERS are ruthless killers and they will break you."

With that, she retreated in the shadows, her pacing echoing through the hall until there was nothing. 

"I know..." You whispered in the darkness and turned back, facing the masive door. Flowey poked out of your sweater, still shaking.

"I can't believe she let you go.." He whispered and you chuckled exhausted.

"There will be a lot more miracles where that came from my friend" You said and placed both hands on each door, enjoying for a moment the coldness they had and pushed them with all your might, opening them without much resistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell, I wanted this to be even shorter, so sorry 'bout that!
> 
> Also, excuse any grammar mistake, for I am using a laptop and I mess up the simplest of words without realizing it.
> 
> Next chapter we will encounter Sans the skeleton himself! And oh, will it be a wonderful experience! Stay tuned for more!


	3. Welcome to Snowdin - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are finally out of the ruins, and you know that the worst has yet to happen, but you stay Determined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, so chapter 3 is here... finally! It was supposed to be up yesterday, but as I was happily typing away, I miss-clicked and closed the tab...  
> A part of me died yesterday :)

The door slammed behind you with a loud bang, letting you know that there was no turning back. You sighed, decided not to look back. It wasn't like you were regretting moving forward, but a feeling of both dread of awaited and fatigue filled your being.

For a second, the chilly air gave you comfort, as the burns you had sustained earlier were still pinching at you skin, but that feeling was quickly cast aside when the howling wind lashed at your exposed skin, reminding you that you were not in for an easy task from now on. A glance at your friend made you smile, seeing how determined he was to stay with you and help you whether you needed.

"You ready?" You asked and he just merely hid his face further in your shoulder blade. Hiding from the cold, or something else? Your eyes caught a glimpse of something glistening in the bushes next you and narrowed your eyes disgusted. For a second you wanted to flip the camera, knowing that Alphys would be there watching, but on better retrospect, you didn't know how much of a psycho she was as well, so you decided against it, and just started down the long road through the Snowdin forest, which led to the town. That dreaded town you had to go through. You took a deep breath, pushing your chest out, determined and started walking down the road.

But with each step you felt the fatigue in your muscles and bones. Your arm was hurting and was surely bruised after how much Flowey clung to it, your head was pulsing, feeling the pain accumulate in your temples, you were hungry as well, the 'pie' that you had ate earlier offering not much nutrition for your growing body. The cold whips of air wasn't helping either. But you couldn't stop. As soon as you'd pass Snowdin, you'd have to find something to eat, and a place to rest for a few hours.

But first! You had to deal with some troublesome things. You felt Flowey shake a little as his eyes darted from left to right, front and back, looking around.

"I think I heard something. We should run" He whispered concerned and placed his leaves on your shoulder, to cling on even better. You shook your head slightly.

"It doesn't really matter if we do. We cannot outrun it, and eventually, we'll still have to face it" You just whispered back, carefully so that he wouldn't hear your conversation. You didn't want the skeleton to know for now your 'abilities'. The golden flower looked at you for a moment before dropping the situation. He was somehow scared but thankful that you had so much information about things. He felt relatively safe with you, reason why he didn't want you to make this journey alone. 

Once you went past the seemingly unbreakable branch, not too many steps after, you heard it loudly cracking, and quickly spun on your heels scared. Why that reaction though? You knew who it was and what was going to happen, but even so, fear managed to creep its way into your heard, making you jumpy at the slightest sounds. Looking around, thinking that maybe you'd catch a glimpse of the evil skeleton you cursed under your breath.

"I so want to get this over with..." You said slowly turning back around and proceeding on your task. It wasn't long after that that you reached the bridge that was supposed to take you in the town, except... 

There was NO bridge. Staring dumbfounded for a moment you glanced down to see exactly how long until you hit bottom. Needless to say it seemed to have no ending, maybe in Hell if you were lucky enough to fall in.

"Great... Now what?" You pondered annoyed at the hindrance that now stopped your travel. Maybe you could jump over it. It was doable, with enough momentum gathered, but even so, there was ice and snow, what if you slipped? 

But your line of thoughts was quickly interrupted as crunching snow seemed to be getting closer and closer, at an annoyingly slow rate. Flowey slowly yelped and hid as far as he could, but still keeping his eyes peered over your shoulder. You could tell that he wanted to bundle back up in your shirt, far from danger, but he was trying to be strong and show a little back-bone... uhh... back... roots? Even you stopped breathing until the sounds stopped right behind you, his warm breath tickling the back of your neck. If it wasn't for this situation, and knowing who exactly was standing behind you, you might have enjoyed the warmth, but in this situation, it just made your skin crawl.

"human..." He breathed slowly, his voice guttural "don't you know how to greet a new friend? turn around and shake my hand" There was demanding tone in his voice, and for survival purposes you wanted to just quickly turn around and comply, but held back that urge. Flowey seemed to be in the same situation as he just turned his head slightly back, trying to catch a glimpse of the monster that had been stalking you until now. 

But you weren't about to crack that easily under pressure, so you slowly turned around, your eyes looking a little lower, thinking that Sans was just a stub of a skeleton, maybe Frisk's size, who was just a child, so, much shorter than you. But you hitched a short gasp as your eyes landed on a belly, so you had no choice but to trail your eyes higher and higher. Holy shit! He was almost as tall as you. Granted, a few inches shorter, but still enough to reach eye to eye contact. Speaking of which, his glowing red eyes made your mouth go dry instantly, the way they checked your expression violently, like he would have teared your soul out there and then. Either with his look, or those razor teeth that were permanently stuck in a crooked grin, a single golden tooth glistening wildly among all the white of his bones.

You couldn't help but be terrified. You had started this road, knowing what was coming and preparing yourself to not let it affect you, as you had an escape plan, but this was too much even for you, the fear crept up your spine as his eyes narrowed slowly

"it's not nice to leave me hangin'" He said a little more roughly, shaking his hand slightly to emphasize his point. You looked down at his bony white phalanges and cringed a little, for a second wondering why you ever considered the normal Sans to be a fluffy little bastard. Looking at his hand, it was creepy as hell. You felt Flowey squeezed your arm behind the cloth and that snapped you back to reality, You quickly tried regaining your composure, to not look weak, but your mouth was dry as you opened it to speak, so it took a couple of seconds for words to come out.

"Screw you, I ain't shaking your hand" You said and wanted to step back after such a bold affirmation, but you had nowhere to go. One step back meant you falling in that dark abyss and to your death.  
To feel any sort of protection, you crossed your arms over your chest, but more as a defense strategy rather than trying to seem cocky. The disgusted face you plastered on didn't help with your look that you were feeling helpless and scared as a kid.

Sans stood there shocked for a couple of moments, processing your words before he started roaring in a dark but rather amused laughter. Geez, even his laugh was scary as shit.  
Once he calmed down a bit, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and eyed you from head to toe before speaking

"geez kid, yer one strange one! but ya better be careful who yer spoutin' those words to. most ones here don't really take a joke" He said as a matter of factly like you weren't already aware of that.

'That wasn't a joke though' You thought this one and decided it was best to keep it as a thought and not get him mad for now. 

"i'm sans! sans the skeleton!" He introduced himself and paused waiting for you to take his example. Pfft, as fucking if you creep! Again thoughts on how to reply filled your head, but the light gulping sound that came from Flowey reminded you that you weren't in this alone.

"Nice to meet you" You just replied and the change in the skeleton's expression made you see that he was wasn't satisfied with the little information that you provided him until now. But let's get real, even if you did tell him your name, he'd most likely just keep calling you kid or girly, or who knows what other similar pet names.

Sans inched closer to take a better look, a little too close for your liking, but again, there was nowhere to back out to, and the bastard was perfectly aware of that.

"ya know, yer unlike any other human that came through here" He said and pulled back his hand from the pocket and started extending it towards your face. You narrowed your eyes and gulped loudly. The lone idea of how his bony fingers would feel on your skin made you rather sick, not to mention that he might not just want to touch you, but harming you would be an option as well. But before he could actually touch you, Flowey pushed forward, a face similar to the times that was going crazy plastered on his face as he hissed loudly and dangerously at the skeleton. Sans quickly retreaded his hand before it was bitten off and glared at the flower.

"rude pet ya get there" He hissed through his teeth and you couldn't help but smile.

"He's my friend, not my pet! And he just dislikes touchy creeps" You stated giving Flowey a mental high five. Sans shortly seemed to have returned to his 'cheerful' side and laughed again shaking his head

"i like ya kid. too bad that you're gonna get sacked so soon by my bro'" He backed off a little, allowing to relax a bit, relieved that you had back your personal space.  
"ya see, i'm supposed to be huntin' for humans, but that really ain't my thing. truth be told, i don't give a shit 'bout it. 'cause even if i catch one, my bro there takes all of the glory, so i figured, why bother right?" He said shrugging his shoulders and catching you eyeing him curiously. Well, you were a bit curious. It's not like you come across a living skeleton every day. And even if this wasn't the Sans you initially had liked, he still had some of his personality, right? Like bad puns! Maybe you could use that to your advantage.  
When you looked back into his sockets, you jumped slightly at the way his smirk somehow managed to get even wider. Was he... enjoying you watching him? You shook that thought out of your head and smiled weakly, trying your best to at least try and befriend him. After all, you weren't going to kill him until the end, and even if you died, you could just reload, he could still inflict a serious amount of pain and not actually kill you, leaving you just sore all over. 

"I see... is your brother... uhm, good at catching humans?" You asked trying to strike up a conversation. Sans just laughed holding his stomach as he did so. What? Did you say anything funny?

"boss? he's just a fucking violent loud-mouth! most of the humans he got was because'a'me!" He stated a tint of pride in his voice. Okay, if you say so buddy. Well, as you expected, he didn't seem to have a good relationship with his brother, but you knew that much at least. This world's Papyrus was a dick, but you knew that Sans wasn't like this from the beginning, He got this way after all the shit that had been happening in this life.  
For a moment you hesitated. Did you maybe judged him a little too harshly? 

"But did you really wanted to capture them? Or were you just trying to affirm yourself in front of your brother?" You suddenly asked, making his whole mocking laughter stop as his red pupil stopped on your face, his grin dropping faster than you could say 'shit, I fucked up'.  
His whole expression darkened and now you really wanted to flee that place, cursing yourself for asking such a stupid thing! Even Flowey's whimpering was far away now as the only thing that was crossing your mind was that you were gonna have a bad time.

"what did ya say?" He asked pushing forward again and beads of sweat started forming, prickling slowly down your temples.  
"do ya think that ya know me brat?" He hissed dangerously and reached his arm again. This time you were almost sure that he didn't just want to touch you lightly. You wanted to run so bad, but there was nowhere to go! 

"Don't get your panties in a twist! I was just asking!" You snapped at him, trying to keep your stance and he stopped, releasing that face as he smirked again.

"whatever brat, i've wasted too much time with ya anyway. i usually don't care for humans, but i can't wait to see how you deal with my bro. and trust me kid, it'd be a pleasure seeing you squirm like a worm!" His eyes glowed for a moment before he disappeared in an instant, leaving behind just a trail of red lines.

You let out a gasp, which was actually the breath that you didn't notice keeping it in until then, your legs giving in as you fell on your behind, not even caring about the ice cold ground and snow. You just wanted to catch your breath. Flowey breathed heavily as well.

"I thought we were gonners..." He breathed, thankful for his life. Even this pathetic one. You started laughing. Slowly, then tempo-ing louder until it was a full blown laugh fest. Although confused at first, the flower soon joined, intoxicated by your merry laugh.

"If I never see him again, it'll be too soon!" You said between laughs. Damn. That was one scary experience, but not wishes came true, and you knew yours wouldn't either. Sans would be right over this ledge, waiting, watching as you fight your way through Papyrus's traps, possibly hoping that you'd get maned in the process.  
Meh, so what? His cocky attitude just filled you with determination! Determination to show him that you weren't a scaredy cat. 

"Come one Asriel! Let's get through this fucking hell once and for all!" You jumped up, the dangling flower holding on for his dear life.  
You went next to the dark pit and sighed.

"Well... I could jump it..." You pondered mostly to yourself, deciding that in the end, this would be the best, more importantly, fastest way to proceed, as you just wanted to get out of the cold. Now that adrenaline wasn't pumping your veins anymore, the cold made it's way back into your skin, and you hated that. You hated being cold. 

"No need!" He said and let go of your arm, snaking down from your arm onto the ground. The relief your hand had now that Flowey was not strangling it was celestial. The flower shuddered at the contact with the cold snow.

"I hate this place..." He muttered but dug his roots deep into the ground and extended one of them all the way to the other side of the path.  
"Go on!" He beckoned bobbing his head to emphasize that he was freezing his butt... uh... leaves off. You quickly complied, not wanting to torture him more than you wanted, and stepped on his roots. The flower winced, but said nothing as you quickly took two big steps and got to the other side, relieving him of the pressure. He then just pulled himself, and as soon as he was there, quickly snaked back up, snuggling your back.

"Thank you Asriel" You smiled and he nodded, seeming rather embarrassed.  
"It's fine, we had to get through after all" He excused his action and you just nodded.

"Not just now, but earlier, I thought I was gonna faint if that hand had touched me!" You laughed, starting back on your way. Flowey blushed a bit and hid his face on your back

"It's fine... I ... I couldn't let him touch you" You smiled and nodded looking forward.

You could already see the sentry post. So that was where you would meet the great Pap huh? 

This could prove to be more interesting than you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, the first note on the first chapter keeps popping... dunno why.
> 
> Btw, sorry for the horrifying grammar and spelling in this one. I mostly write at work, so sometimes I cannot concentrate, but I will fix all these mistakes as soon as I have time!


	4. Welcome to Snowdin - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come face to face with the Great and Amazing Papyrus! Can you pass his traps? Yes, you can, because you're filled with Determination!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, your feedback is so awesome! Thank you for the wonderful comments!

You stared at him.

He stared at you.

You stared at him.

He stared at you.

"What?" 

"didn't expect ya to come" He said leaning his bony cheek in his equally bony hand, looking at you from the sentry post. 

"Well, it's not like I have any other choice" You shrugged, trying best you could to avoid his eyes and just looking after Papyrus. 

"ya ready?" He stood up going around the wooden building and circling you like a predator. You smiled smugly and put your arms on your hips. 

"Ready!" Sans stopped in front of you and started laughing. Swear to God, you'd rather have him silent. Every sound this monster let out made your skin shake on your bones. 

"ya know, it's like ya have a death wish or somethin'. like i said, my boss ain't the easy go lucky guy. he'll tear ya apart. why are ya so eager to greet him?" He asked, a tint of curiosity in his question, narrowing his eyes all the while at Flowey who kept a constant frown on his face, glaring at the skeleton with every opportunity. It was clear that they didn't actually like each other. Then again, you couldn't say that you liked Sans that much, but hate maybe was too strong of a word. Scared, yes, disgusted, maybe.

"Well, if you have a better option, I'm all ears" You stated frowning. On one part, you hated that you had to speak to him again, but on the other hand, you were glad that he wasn't violent... yet. The last thing you needed right now was having to fight him. You were already tired, and Papyrus's tasks won't prove to be too easy. Honestly, you just wanted something to eat and a good nap.

Sans seemed to contemplate your question for a second, before smirking widely, his teeth actually separating a little, the black nothingness that was in his eye sockets, spreading to his mouth as well, apparently. 

"i could take care of ya here" He said like it was the most obvious answer ever. Flowey just gasped surprised and mockingly and your jaw dropped for a second at a loss of words. What the fuck? Was this his way for a joke? If it was, it wasn't a good one! You just snorted, taking it as one though.

"Uh-huh, and tell me exactly, how did you come to that conclusion?" You asked playing along. Sans laughed a little, shuffling on his feet a little, walking some more, circling you again, his every word coming from different directions.

"well, yer not gonna make it too far in the condition yer in. after all, yer skinny as a skeleton. i can feed ya, give ya a nice, warm bed, a pretty little collar..." He smirked, as he stopped right behind you getting closer. You blinked confused and closed your eyes sighing slowly.

"Like a pet..." You stated and glanced back to stare at him. Sans seemed more than entertained with you right now. That was fine... for now, right? I mean, anything was better than a fight.

"yeah, a little pet. doesn't that sound good?" Flowey just shook his head, probably thinking of the horrible things that implied, being this monster's pet. Before you could speak, you felt a warm touch on the side of your jawline, tracing it slowly. You welped and quickly stumbled forward, placing your hand on your violated skin staring widely at the skeleton who just stood there with his fingers still extended, looking at you satisfied at his action. 

"how 'bout it?" He just asked again, ignoring the amazed and terrified look on your face. You didn't even feel him shifting! Not even Flowey noticed it! The bastard, how long had he been waiting to do this? You ignored the stammering heart that pumped loudly in your chest and took a deep breath. Though, it was amazing to figure out that his hands were warm! You had expected to be cold, rough and overall unpleasant. It was unpleasant, his fingertips hard and bony as you had thought, but the warmth of it really threw you off.

"Thanks but not thanks, I'd rather eat bugs for the rest of my life..." You muttered not even daring to face him anymore. Sans just shrugged and put his hand where it belonged, in his pocket. You hoped he'd keep it there from now on. 

"welp, don't say i didn't try" He said closing his eyes, which was a pretty strange experience of itself, and just took a few steps back. You were at a loss of words. Flowey just looked at you, still confused. He still hadn't caught on of what had happened.

"You ok?" He just whispered and you nodded slightly, still keeping your hand over your skin, feeling like it was burning, wondering if he had done anything to make you feel like this.

"hey, since yer so eager to meet my bro, here he comes!" Sans suddenly said, looking, for the first time, not at you, but behind where a figure started making its way towards you. Ok, so this was it, finally. Even Papyrus sounded better right now.

"ya might want to hide if ya still want to keep yer life longer" He said looking at the lump of snow next to his post. You hesitated for a moment, but Flowey tugging at the hem of your sweater made you quickly reconsider and just jumped behind the snow, sitting down, hiding from their view. 

It wasn't long until Papyrus reached Sans who hadn't moved from that spot. Deciding to still sneak a quick peek you poked your head out slightly, despite Flowey's attempts to pull you back into hiding. Looking at the tall skeleton you gulped. He was much taller than you, cracked skull here and there, the red and black outfit combo just adding to his dangerous demeanor. And he of course had a nice set of razor sharp teeth as well. Who the fuck even created these guys? Fuck you, whoever you are! You screamed in your head.

"Sans! What the fuck are you doing lazying around again?" Papyrus yelled at his shorter brother looking down at him with his arms crossed over his chest. You saw Sans flinching a bit, but just shrugged laughing.

"nothin' much, just staring at this lump of snow. it's fun. wanna try?" He said turning his head to look at the snow, and of course, catching your now panicked expression. That asshole! Although Papyrus didn't bother looking where his brother was, you still tuckered back down and hid as best as you could. You glanced at the golden flower who was just looking pale as always. You placed a hand on his leaf that was resting on your shoulder, trying to reassure him as best as you could. You listened to their conversation.

"Sans, this is no time for your idiotic jokes! You need to stop being a lazy fuck and start doing your job properly!" Papyrus scolded his brother and you just wanted to see Sans right now. Suffering!! Suffering at the words of his brother whom he actually loved very much. Couldn't be an easy task listening to someone you look up to and love giving you this shit. 

"take it easy boss, i was still doin' my job. who knows, that lump of snow might actually be helpful!" That was the last straw that Papyrus needed before he yelled annoyed, a red bone formed instantly next to Papyrus as he flung it roughly towards the only obstacle that stood between you and the crazy skeleton brothers.

"Will you leave that fucking snow alone!" He yelled, the bone making contact with the snow, blowing it in a million pieces, most of it passing right next to your head and Flowey's. You just stood there frozen that that would have taken your head right off and gulped. 

Silence befall the road as Papyrus remained staring at your back, you remained staring in front, and Sans slowly snickering. You slowly turned your head to face Pap's eye sockets and with a wavering smile said

"Hy..." 

....

Snicker

"What..." Was the only thing that Papyrus said before snapping out of his daydream and yelled

"Sans, you moron, there's a human right there! How could you miss that?" He pointed threateningly towards you as you slowly stood up. Flowey reached his limit at hearing his loud voice and hid back into his safe spot. 

"heh, dunno boss, must'a missed them" Sans just shrugged lying as he gave you the widest, shittiest grin you ever saw him make. That made you cringe and cursed so hard in your head that you hoped he'd hear them.

"Human! How bold of you to hide right under our noses!" He roared and started taking big steps towards you and you stumbled back, falling on your behind. Wait, why was he getting close? He should be passing you through the multitude of puzzles that he had created, right?? Not a moment after that thought, Papyrus reached your and before you could react, he grabbed the front of your shirt, yanking you up harshly, and pulling you to your feet, and even beyond as they didn't touch the ground anymore. You grabbed a hold of his arm, with both of yours and tried struggling against his strength. 

"Hah, don't even think about it!" He snarled, gripping tighter and pulling you closer, forcing you to make eye contact with the dead sockets that had that glint of red light like his brother, but his seemed so much worse.   
You didn't give in and pulled harder on your shirt, trying to release yourself.

"Let go!" You managed through desperate breaths and Papyrus just laughed 

"You're a feisty one I see! Perfect, your soul is just what Dr. Alphys needs for her experiments! You see, most humans die too fast, before she can actually get any information on them." He said, leaving you staring at him wide eyed. Experiments? 

"It's a shame really! I guess a couple of months isn't enough for her to get all of that!" Your gasped. Two months? They... they were being kept alive for two months? And who knows what tortures they went through! Whatever fear you might have faced until now was nothing with what settled in the middle of your chest.

"B-But, shouldn't you... you know, have me go through some puzzles or something before that?" You asked shakily, trying your hardest to keep your composure. The younger skeleton quirked a brow at you, pondering but then shook his head.

"No time for that! I need to get you to Alphys as soon as possible. That way we can find a way out of this hell hole, and not to mention that this will shut up Undyne's big fucking mouth!" He said clearly irritated and yanked you again, shaking your soul inside. 

Wait, if he planned of taking you straight to Alphys, that means, he wasn't going to fight you? So... there would be no sparing, or bonding , or any shit like that to keep you alive? What would happen if you did reach Alphys? She'd experiment on you who knows for how long until your heart gives in. Having to go through all that pain before you could actually reset! Now it was clear, you had to get out of there as soon as possible! You started kicking Papyrus with your feet roughly, tried to push him back, anything to make him let go, but his grip showed no sign of weaknesses as he didn't even throw you a second glance as he reached Sans.

"You see loser, that's how you catch a human!" He boasted in front of the shorter skeleton flinging you around like a damn trophy.

"gee boss, guess ya outranked me again huh?" Sans just said petting his brother's ego and looked you dead in the eye.

"sorry kid. this took less than i thought!" He said grinning. Did he knew that this was going to happen? Of course the fucker did! You frowned, frustration, fear and hate boiling in your body.

"Fuck you Sans!" You yelled, Papyrus looking confused at his brother and on why and how you knew his name.  
"And fuck you too!" You snapped your head at Papyrus, raising your right leg, putting it on his chest, using it as a leverage as you kicked him in the spine hard with your other leg, while pushing with all your might. Papyrus yelped, loosing balance, but still not letting go. Flowey, who had been sitting quietly until now, seized the opportunity and wrapped his long roots around his feet, making the tall skeleton trip and stumble on the ground, finally releasing your sweater, letting you fall on your behind harshly. But you took the opportunity and quickly scrambled back up on your feet, ignoring the pain going up your spine and started running. Somewhere, anywhere, as far away from them as possible. You entered the dark forest in front of you and just kept going. The last thing you heard was Papyrus yelling angrily.

"Sans! Don't just stand there, go get them!" He roared, echoing loudly in your drums.

Sans just smirked.

"heh..."

Only a trail of red dust was left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo! What is this? Things seem to have taken a turn for the worst!   
> Let's see what happens next!


	5. Welcome to... Hell!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't going as you planned. This.. wasn't supposed to happen. But you keep clinging to hope... because you're filled with Determination... right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more encounter with Sans before we go on with our adventure!!
> 
> And boy, what an encounter it will be

It hurt.

Everything did!

You had no idea how long you had been running. Running from your pursuers, running from your fears. Flowey held on tightly, not saying anything more than you were safe, nobody was behind you. But you couldn't stop. You didn't want to! It felt like they were right behind you, at an arms reach! Your breaths were more and more chaotic as your body was desperately sending you signals that it couldn't withstand the strain you were trying to force him through. 

Soon enough, it collapsed, your foot caught a loose branch and it sent you plummeting on the ground with a loud thud. 

"Are you alright?" Flowey desperately asked scared at the sudden action. You said nothing and just let your head on the ground, your back heaving up and down as you tried catching your breath. 

"Hey..." Flowey whispered slowly and crawled in front of you, patting your head lightly with his leaf, trying to snap you out of the horror you were still in. You finally raised your head to look at him, tears stinging at the corners of your eyes. You had never been this scared. You did not expect that to happen. You didn't expect, or want any of this to happen! You just wanted to go home. 

"Please don't cry!" Flowley said coming closer concerned as he saw the glistening tears about to spill. "Please, I'm here! I'll..." He started, thinking how useless he was earlier, how he just hid from everything, leaving you to take all the hits. "I'll protect you from now on!" He said determined and you wiped the forming of your tears with your sleeve, turning on your back, letting your back rest for a little

"Don't worry Flowey... I'm fine... I just... didn't expect that to happen..." You admitted, heaving still and stared at the ceiling. Because even if it looked like a cloudy sky, that was all it was right? Just a ceiling. You hadn't expect this. Now what were you supposed to do? What if you had to actually go through with a genocide path? And just kill anyone who stood in your way of getting out of there. You glanced at the flower who just took your example and was looking up as well. He was pretty shaken up about this as well. But having him witness the horrifying things you'd have to do. Was it worth it? On the other hand, what else was there left? It was clear that you couldn't quite talk your way through with these guys. For the first time, you actually missed Toriel, with her whole insane eyes. 

Your breath started calming down, thinking about the recent event. Your skin crawled slowly thinking of what Aplhys could have, WOULD have done to you. Of course, you might have escaped until you reached her, but fear and instincts took over and all you wanted to do was run. And so you did. 

"told ya you'd regret it!" A sudden voice coming from right in front of you made you jump like burned and stumbled back until your back hit a cold tree trunk as your bulged eyes fell upon Sans who appeared out of nowhere! Staring down at you, his satisfied 'I told you so' face made you want to punch him. At the same time, it made you wanna run as fast and as far away as possible. Flowey changed his expression again, and this time he kept his stance, deciding to fight and keep his promise to protect you.  
Sans's eyes narrowed again at the flower, seemingly pissed off at his attitude, pulling his hand from out of his pocket and pointing it towards the two of you. His once white hand started glowing a faint reddish color, the same hue covering the entirety of Flowey's body as he was suddenly yanked away from you with just a flick of the monster's wrists. The sudden force ripped bits of your arm's skin from the roots that the little guy was so desperately hanging on until now.

"Flowey!" You gasped scared and reached to grab a hold of him, but the skeleton just held him at a considerable distance from you, his left socket glowing a blood red color. 

"like i said before, rude little pet ya got there kid!" He growled slowly, not allowing the flower any room to wiggle or move. He seemed to want to talk, scream, anything, but not even a squeak was heard.

"Let him go!" You said and tried standing up to save your only companion in this hell, but as soon as you moved, the skeleton just closed his fist further and you saw Flowey straining and grimacing at the pressure applied on his frail body from all sides. That made you freeze in your place, your eyes darting from Flowey to Sans in an exasperated measure.

He didn't even need to say a word and you just complied to his will, just like that. You hated yourself for that, but you hated him more for being a dick!

"Please..." You whispered, right now, all you wanted was to know Flowey was safe and back in your arms. Even if you felt the warm blood slowly prickling from the cuts you sustained on your arm from the sudden pull, you wanted no harm to befall him.  
Sans just stared at you for a moment before laughing slowly and menacing. 

"well well, guess that sharp tongue of yer got tamed huh?" He said swinging his hand slowly, the poor soul he had trapped moving in the same way.

"Stop please! Just don't hurt him!" You raised your voice a little alarmed and wanted so bad to just jump and wrap your arms around him, but doing so would mean just causing more pain. The skeleton didn't seem to dwindle at your pathetic attempts for pleas although. 

"i told ya that yer gonna have a bad time. i even offered ya an alternative" He said not stopping that sickening motion of his wrist. You weren't even paying attention to him, just watching Flowey dangle from left to right. 

"hey, ya paying attention?" He suddenly roared and you quickly unglued your eyes from the flower to stare back into Sans's lifeless sockets.  
Sans bent his knees to reach eye level with you while still holding a nice good grip on Flowey.

"i'mma give ya one more chance pet! come with me, and i'll take good care of ya as long as yer a good pet. or..." He emphasized his next words by torturing the flower, pressuring him even further. "...decide to defy me and my boss, and get wasted until the day is over!" You felt your throat dry, the sudden decision you were faced with was making your head spin. You opened your mouth to answer, but the decision still wasn't there. Your head dropped as you stared blankly into the ground. What were you supposed to do? 

"i'm waiting pet." Sans chanted next to you. "and i hate waitin'" He continued a little more harshly and you closed your eyes. There was no time to be scared. You lifted your head, fire burning in your eyes. 

"I think I'll take my chances with fighting you and Papyrus!" You said, not a tremble in your voice, nothing that showed any sign of emotion or waver. Sans didn't react for a moment, but he suddenly grabbed the front of your shirt yanking you forward. Your poor sweater. These douchebags pulled on it like it was a fucking rag.

"ya serious kid?" His breath was now hitting your face, but your expression didn't change. Sans seemed to have forgotten about Flowey, thankfully.  
He smelled heavily of mustard and smoke, and you scrunched your nose a little.   
"ya really want to go through pain and death instead of knowin' that ya'd be happy with me?" He asked like he didn't believe you. Did he really think that his offer was so irresistible? That you'd just drop on your knees and beg that he treats you like a fucking cat or dog or whatever the fuck was going on through that hollow skull of his?

"Happy?" You muttered amazed at his words  
"Happy? I'd be trapped! I'd have to stay locked up, and you expect me to feel happy about that?" You asked and got closer yourself to him, the sudden rage making you forget of all the previous events. Sans did not expect the sudden outburst so he leaned back a little.  
"I don't want that! Why would anyone want that? I'd rather die a million deaths than having to put up with you and seeing your fucking face 24/7! Even more so if you'd be treating me like a fucking pet! So lose that thought, because I'm not planning to ever agreeing to it!" You yelled, each word holding a louder power. Sans was so taken aback by this, that he didn't even react when you slapped the hand that was holding the flower, releasing him of the magic that he was trapped under as he fell on the ground with a thud.   
You quickly crawled next to him, tears filling your eyes as he seemed so tired of struggling, taking deep breaths. You picked up Flowey and held him close, trying to offer as much warmth as you could and turned back to look at Sans, who until now, said nothing else. Just stared at you widely. He didn't know how to react.

You stood up on your two feet and wiped the reminder of tears.

"If you wanna go that route fine! I tried being nice, but apparently that doesn't work with you fuckers! Want me to go on a killing rampage? Then so be it! And you know what? No matter how many times you kill me, no matter how many times I die, I'll keep coming back, and I'll try, and I'll try again, and sooner or later, you, your brother, every fucking monster that dares crossing my path appears, I'll kill them all, one by one, until there's no one left! And you know that I can right? You know that I can reload every single time. So start counting your minutes darling, because you don't have much left!" Your hands were shaking, your anger risen so much in your head that you were seeing black all the while Sans staring, not saying a word, but once your little speech was over, you could see the obvious fear in his eyes and beads of sweat forming on his skull, rolling down to his jawbone without much effort. 

Flowey said nothing, his eyes closed and just shaking like a leaf in your arms. 

You threw Sans one last spiteful look and turned on your heels walking away. You were once again filled with determination.


	6. Part 6 - Welcome... to your decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You declared war! 
> 
> Why?
> 
> Fuck!
> 
> I'm not liking this determination anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this could go on different directions from here on. 
> 
> But I'll just go with the flow and make it up as I write it.
> 
> So, enjoy.
> 
> BTW, dunno if you noticed that I've avoided actually naming the Reader, cause things like (Y/N) or _____ seem... uhm... boring lol. Breaks character

You dangled on your feet from left to right, groaning and scoffing, kicking a rock once in a while, stopping by some trees and hitting your head on their trunks. All the while Flowey said nothing and just watched you going looney.

"Uhm... you'll have a headache you know" He just advised trying not to pressure you any more than necessary. You sighed and slid down the tree you lastly stopped at, burying your face in your knees, saying nothing.   
Silence pushed through for what seemed like hours, until it was brutally interrupted by your roaring stomach. Beat red, you just hid your face more, trying to avoid Flowey's face who was now probably giving you a concerned look. And his pity filled face was the last thing you needed right now.

"Uhh..." He just said and paused, not sure if he should carry on with the idea or not. You said nothing for a while again, then placed your hands on your head and started slowly ruffling your already messy hair. You did that longer, until your movements sped up their pace and you got more and more irritated, ruffling your hair more and more, until you just yelled out in frustration, leaving a confused Flowey to stare at you like you had finally lost it.

"Me and my big mouth!!!" You yelled aggravated and hit the back of your head several times on the tree before the flower, concerned for your mental and physical health stopped you.

"Why? What do you mean?" He asked still confused at your actions. You glanced over at him, feeling sorry for everything.

"What I told that bag of rotten bones back there! I just declared war on them!" You explained and turned your face fully towards the golden flower, and he just shrugged, like nothing THAT important had happened.

"But you had to! What else were you supposed to do? He was about to end me, and who knows what he would have done to you?" Flowey explained, and he was right, you knew that, but....

"Then let me ask you this...How... HOW will I go through the threat that I just made? I can barely keep standing anymore. I'm hungry as a lion that even rocks seem appetizing for me now! I'm so tired and sore that I'd sleep for days without end!" Your frustration kept rising, and so did your voice, but Flowey did not want to show any signs of weakness and just bear with it and let you vent out, even if you were taking it all out him, who wasn't at fault.  
"And how am I even supposed to kill them? I don't have a weapon! I can't really go about scratching their eyes out, especially Papyrus, as he doesn't even have eyes!" You ended your little rant with a long sigh as you felt a little relieved. Flowey listened and thought about the situation. Before he could reply, you continued  
"Not to mention, you! You need some rest as well, and some fertile ground I guess..." You checked the even battered flower. He looked so much worse than when you first saw him in the ruins. Flowey quickly shook his head.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine, but you're right that we do need to rest for a bit" He admitted feeling weak himself. In more ways than one. You let your head rest on the trunk of the dead tree and watched as you warm breath dissipated in the cold air in wafts. You'd just fall asleep here, but something told you that you'd die frozen until you woke up. Not to mention that now other ideas were passing through your head. If you saved... and died. When you reloaded will you be as tired as you were when you saved? Or when you died? Will the fatigue just keep piling up until you dropped dead by yourself? You closed your eyes letting everything sink in.

"Don't fall asleep. I know you're tired, but we have to keep going" Flowey shook you slightly and you opened your eyes, that alone being a strain. But it was for the best. He was right. At least, pass Snowdin and reach the waterfalls. There, it was warmer at least, and you could find a hidden spot somewhere to shut your eyes. But it was a long way 'till there. And if you stumbled across anyone, you weren't so sure you'd come out alive, sparing or fighting. Slowly, you crawled back up on your feet, feeling your whole body yelling in protest, but through all of this, you were at least happy that you had Flowey with you. And to think that you saw him as a complete dick on the normal game. What a laugh. 

"Let's stay determined" You whispered to perk up and started walking again, feeling your bones freeze the cold wind that howled wildly through the trees.

 

\-----

All the while Sans was left alone in the forest, reflecting upon her words. Her actions. Her anger. Everything that made her... HER! So different from all the rest who were just little lambs, ready to bend to his every beck and call whenever he raised his voice, or whenever his threatened of any sort of pain.   
He even had a fair share of people who were ready to kill, and actually tried to, but they were tamed faster than you can say "Genocide".  
So then, what was it about her that struck him so badly? His red flares that served as the monster's pupils were still hanging on the same spot she was when she threatened his life. A shudder went down his spine, but at the same time, admiration.   
She was surely a spunky one, and from now on it became Sans's obsession to bend her to his will. One way or the other.   
As he finally started walking back to his post, he figured that maybe his rough, violent part wouldn't help that much. So why not try another way? All just to toy with her, right? Not because of anything else. 

"heh, boss ain't gonna be happy" He muttered chuckling. 

\-----

Who knows how long you had been walking until your stomach let out such a strange and loud growl that you feared all of Snowdin had heard you. You decided to keep walking through the forest, to avoid as much interaction as possible from unwanted 'guests'.  
You turned red at the sound and just grabbed onto your stomach, trying to shut it up.

"No need to be embarrassed... I know you're hungry" Flowey said looking down, like it was his fault you didn't have anything to eat for a while. You laughed slowly and kept on walking.  
"I know, it's just... a human thing. To get embarrassed over things like this" You admitted and scratched the back of your head in an attempt to make him feel better and not blame himself. Flowey said nothing and just sighed looking down still.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so use..." He began but you just shushed him before he could finish  
"I don't want any of that, you hear? I don't care about that. I'm just happy that I have you with me. Honestly, if I was alone, I might have lost it by now!" You admitted and laughed slowly. This seemed to have lifted his spirits a little as well and joined in on the small laughter until it was put to a halt on another high note of your body's needs for food.

"Damn..." You muttered weakly. "I should find something to eat though..." You said and like on cue, you spotted a dark building just to your right, looming over the trees. Hmm, was that a house, orrr... The smell that quickly reached your senses answered that question pretty quickly. It was a restaurant, or someone was just having a barbecue, and since that didn't seem likely, it was obvious that it was the only place in Snowdin that had food. Grillby's.

The smell only made your stomach rumble louder, and left your mouth watering. 

"We can go eat something" Flowey suggested, and you actually took a step forward, before your brain slapped you hard and you snapped out of your primal survival instincts.  
"We can't just go waltzing in like we own the place..." You mumbled disappointed that you were so close. Not like you were going to give up though. "So, what do we do when we're hungry, but don't want to get maned? We sneak" You smirked and started walking towards the place, with every step you got closer, starting to hide behind one tree to the other, closer and closer, eyes scanning the area, making sure nobody was there. 

Once you were close enough, you spot the back door. Flowey was holding on tightly onto you, scared of what would happen if you got caught, but right now, you didn't have much of a choice. Nobody was back here, so you quickly ran next to the door and cracked it open slightly, peeking inside for any intruders. It was quiet back here, most of the commotion heard was coming from up in front. Man, the place seemed packed. No doubt, monsters that would enjoy trying to take a swing at you, like you were a trophy. You looked at Flowey and nodded your head approvingly and he just mimicked you, though not as ecstatic. Well, soon you'd have some grub to eat, and that's all that mattered. 

You sneaked inside carefully, again trying to hide behind anything you could. Peeking from behind the corner, the kitchen was in view, two monsters working to make the food, so that was a no go, but the pantry was clear. No soul in sight. Except you, who carefully stepped inside, marveling at all the delicious food that was there, waiting for you. Without lingering for too long, you picked up a loaf of bread, two bottles of water, a pie, some unbaked sausages. You wanted so much more, but you'd never be able to carry everything. Turning on your heels to leave, your eyes caught a glittering light and stopped to look at one of shelves which had cutlery. What caught your eyes however was a big butcher knife. It took you moment to decide what to do, but eventually just reached out and grabbed it, carefully holding onto it. 

As you started going out the same way you came, you had to pass the kitchen again, and heard the monsters talking.

"Hey, did ya hear about Sans?" One asked and you stopped dead in your tracks, listening on their conversation. Flowey tugged at your hair to keep moving, but you ignored him and stood there wanting to hear about what happened.

"What?" Another one inquired.

"Heh, it seems that a human passed through here, and the idiot let them escape! And Papyrus was so pissed at him that he started yelling at him in the middle of the town, even kicking him!" The first one said with a tint of amusement in his gruff voice. You gripped the knife tighter a stupid blank stare on your face.  
The other one just laughed and some loud bangs made you think he was banging the table with his hand to emphasize what a good time he was having at this news.

"The fucker deserved it! He was always a pussy! Can only bark, but when it comes down to it, he can't do shit! Too bad Papyrus didn't just snap his neck to get it over with!" The two monsters were laughing loudly, and somehow, something inside you snapped. Their roaring laughter echoing in the room and your ears and resonating in your skull. Poor Flowey kept trying to pull you back and make you leave. Suddenly, you just grabbed Flowey and pulled on him to make him let go. At first, he kept on hanging to your arm, but after you tugged harder, he released you scared and shaking. You placed him on the floor, along with everything that you stole from the pantry, except the knife. Signaling your friend to stay where he was, you peeked over into the kitchen. Surely, it was only these two monsters, preparing some burgers and fries. One was short, form mostly like a UFO, with several arms and legs, his mouth filled with razor sharp teeth like this was a trademark in this world. The other one was similar, although taller, he had somewhat of a snout like a pig, and was the one who was still laughing and hitting the table, enjoying himself to the max. 

You stood on your feet and left the safety of your hiding, getting into the monster's peripheral view. It didn't take long to notice your soul glowing from behind your sweater, then getting as strong as glowing like a gem.

"What the?" One of them asked surprised. That's when you realized that you can engage the battles yourself. You stared blankly at the two, and said nothing. After all, it was your turn to attack, right? There were two of them and one of you. But all that you felt before, the fatigue, pain, nothing mattered. Not knowing why, all you wanted to do right now is shut these fuckers up. Once and for all. 

As the option nicely displayed in front, you smirked.

Fight

Flinging at the UFO type of monster, you just swung your knife once and that it all it took for the monster to grimace, fall over, turning in nothing but a pile of worthless dust.   
The other one attacked right afterwards, his bulged eyes giving him a horror type of look, but maybe because of the sudden shock, the panic, who knows, he missed.

Fight

One more swing, one more down. 

The trails of their dust floated in the air for a couple of more seconds, settling afterwards on any flat surface. 

A deep breath left your throat and stared at the scene. A part of you died then. Your hands started shaking and almost dropped the knife, but you tried snapping out of it. There was no more turning back from the path you chose. Grabbing an already cooked burger and stuffing it in your mouth, it's wonderful aroma enveloping your senses, you quickly went back for Flowey, picked him and the other stuff from the floor and hurried right back out the back door, just as the kitchen door opened from the other side, leaving a dumbfounded Grillby behind, trying to fathom what had happened. 

You ran out and back in the forest, still munching on your burger, not stopping until you actually finished the product, your stomach finally relieving you of some of the pain. Once your breath was too hard to keep up with, you stopped and sat on the ground. 

"You killed them" Flowey said and you suddenly felt your food trying to crawl its way right back up. He saw your expression and quickly added. "No , no, I'm not judging you or anything. I just didn't expect you to" 

You looked at him for a moment not knowing how to even answer to that. 

"It's fine. They deserved it. For being assholes. but..." He pondered and looked at you, then back at the building left behind "Did you do it for survival, or something else?" He asked carefully quirking an eyebrow. You gasped and quickly shook your head trying to avoid thinking it was for any other reason.

"It doesn't matter, does it? I killed them, I'm fine, and we got some provisions!" You said smiling and opened a bottle of water offering it to your thirsty friend. He didn't deny it and quickly gulped the whole bottle down, sighing full and satisfied. You chuckled as you took some drinks out of the second bottle.

"I know that it's best to reach the waterfall, but I'm too tired..." You said slowly. Now that your stomach was full, your tired eyes barely remained open anymore.  
"Well, you can't sleep here! You'll freeze to death!" Just to emphasize his words, another gust of wind lashed at your skin and you hugged your frozen body shaking.

"Then where?" 

Flowey looked around and pointed towards what looked like the back of shed.

"We can hide in there!" He suggested and you followed where he was pointing at, your jaw dropping once you realized what that was.

"Are you crazy? That's the skeleton bro's shed! They live in the house right next to it!" You stated as a matter of factly and Flowey groaned at your reaction.

"If you could come up with a better idea!" You opened your mouth but closed it back. Since when did he become so snappy? Well, he must be tired too. And he was right, couldn't be sleeping here. And that seems like the best solution for now. Hoping to the gods that neither Papyrus or Sans came in the shed while you resting there you agreed and stood up, carefully walking towards the wooden cottage.


	7. Part 7 - Welcome to the shed?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleeing from the cold, you take refugee where you least wanted. 
> 
> Bad idea. Your determination is leaking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie guys, I am extremely happy for all the great reviews, kudos, comments, bookmarks and views I've received on this! 
> 
> So I just really want to thank you all! You guys are awesome!

You slowly walked around the wooden structure, eyes darting back and forth. This wasn't like Grillby's where you had a back door. You had to go all to way to the front, meaning that you'd be in full view. 

You slowly walked in front of the door, trying to stay as close to the building as possible, if you could just merge with the shed it would have been awesome. Tried the knob. Locked. Of course it was locked! Why would it even be open?

"Hurry up!" Flowey whispered agitated looking around, his eyes not staying in the same spot for more than a second.

"I'm trying!" You replied just as anxious. But the door wouldn't budge. You picked up the knife, and tried forcing the lock open. But it seemed to be pretty sturdy. Beads of sweat fell down your cheek as the lock broke with a clang.  
"Yes!" You cheered quietly and quickly opened the door, sneaking insde, making sure to close the door back as soon as you were inside. The fact that you were no longer in the cold air made your skin crawl with pain from the change in temperature. It didn't seem as if the shed was heated, but it appeared to not have been opened for quite some time, and there were no cracks or anything like that to let the cold in. It wasn't exactly the epitome of warmth, but you'd survive some hours here rather than outside.

"What is this place?" Flowey asked looking around and you took his example to look at the different things scattered throughout the place. Everything was mostly covered with dusty sheets, the only thing in view was an empty table, dusty as well. Several gardening tools were actually hung up on the wall, but it didn't seem like they had ever been used. Stepping towards the middle of the room you looked around you. There was not much left. What seemed like an old armchair in a corner, several boxes in another, and of course, a lot of dust. They hadn't stepped in here for a long time. Thank God, then they wouldn't come in. 

"Look!" You pointed out on the floor where some pots and fertilizer were neatly placed. Flowey smiled and nodded. Apparently he really needed that, so you got on to prepare his 'temporary' home as you poured the fertilizer thinking of why the brothers would even have such a thing? Were they into gardening? Not like they would be able to grow anything in this town though. Flowey stuffed his roots deep and shuddered pleasantly. You just smiled and picked up the pot, placing it next to the armchair you planned on sitting and taking a nap. The flower yawned deeply as his eyes closed slowly.

"You should get some sleep" You whispered and he shook his head.

"No, I should stand watch!" He said stubbornly and you just smiled.

"No need. It's not like I can actually do anything even if they come inside. Nowhere to run. But I think we'll be safe. I will keep my knife close, okay?" You reassured him, but his eyes were slowly closing until the small flower fell asleep, sinking softly in the pot. You couldn't help but chuckle a little. He was exhausted, but so were you, and wanted to get some shut eye. When you stood up to get on the chair, your eye fell on the boxes in the corner, and it was only then when you saw a label sloppily glued to it. Getting closer, you saw that it was scribbled in a bad hand-writing 'memories'.  
You looked at Flowey, he was out cold. Curiosity took over you as you reached and slowly opened the top box, peeking inside. You found some old toys, clothes, the basic stuff you'd find in a box like this.  
However, a black box laid in a corner, which caught your attention. You carefully took it out and looking at it, went to the chair, sitting down, making yourself comfortable. It was true it was dusty and a little lumpy, but you had never been more thankful for a lumpy armchair as you were now. Placing the knife on the arm of the chair, close to you, you inspected the box before opening it. It was simple, a broken lock and seemed worn out.

Biting your lower lip, you opened the box and peeked inside. What you saw left you speechless. There were... photos. Of Sans and Papyrus as kids. Though that stubby skeleton still wore that shitty grin, he seemed... happy. And so did Papyrus. They were laughing, playing games. Sans was giving Papyrus a noogie in one of the photos, the younger skeleton seemingly yelling frustrated. You chuckled to yourself, raising a brow. Who knew that they were like this before? They seemed so carefree. Other photos were in as well, with people like Undyne, and some other monsters you didn't recognize as of yet. But so long ago. They were still happier. Why did everything change? They seemed... like... good guys. For a moment, for a moment caught in a frame, forever, they were the good guys! Sans, Pap, monsters... and you... 

Tears started blurring your vision, your hands however not stopping, going from photo to photo. Inside you hoped, you wanted to see something else. A photo of them killing something, of them doing something wrong, anything. Please God, show me anything else! To make those actions... acceptable.  
But nothing came up. Now salty tears were spilling down your cheeks washing the dust that had settled on your skin. They fell and they fell and they kept on falling. Realization hitting you so hard in your heart that the pain your body went through felt like a numbness. 

Sobs soon followed. 

Everything... what... have you done? You let the box rest in your lap as you hid your face in your hands trying your best not to wake up Flowey. Those monsters... they did nothing to you. And yet you... you... You bit down your hand hard to keep from yelling at the top of your lungs.  
This wasn't you. You weren't a murderer. This had to stop! You had to stop. The lid of the box fell back down, closing it, leaving your tears hit its hard edges. 

You took the box and held it tight, crying... and crying... for how long, you didn't know. You cried yourself to sleep, thankfully, not dreaming about anything. Finally escaping everything, even if it was just a few hours.

 

\-----

 

Sans growled annoyed. He had enough. It had been such a long day. He was tired, hurt, and if he had to go through anymore mockery from the people in the town, he'd flip and kill them all.  
His sneakers kicked the snow angrily as he walked, his fingers fidgeting in his pockets nervous. 

"fucking assholes...." He muttered, his mouth never opening as he just cussed to himself endlessly. All he wanted to do was just to get home, and get some sleep. And everyone could just go and fuck themselves, along with his brother.  
The scene earlier replayed in his head as his brother humiliated him in front of everybody when he returned empty handed from the forest. Every eye was on their dispute, muttering satisfied at the shit he was getting from Papyrus, even hearing soft voices like 'yeah, kick his ass' or 'what a fucking loser, taking that from his younger brother'. Anger filled his whole body, and he was one step away from fucking his brother up when he hit him over the skull hard enough to make a crack.  
And shit, it hurt as fuck. As on cue, his fingers left the pockets to trace the fresh crack. Sans winced cussing. It hurt like hell.  
Of course, a little relief filled his heart when he heard that the two fuckers from Grillby's got killed. They had the fucking front row seat, cheering on Papyrus to kill him.  
Sans smirked amused.  
"had it comin'" He muttered again.  
Most likely it was the human, right? Who else could have done that in the kitchen without anyone hearing anything after all. Man when he saw that human, he was gonna hug 'em for a good deed done! After that thought, he stopped dead in his tracks and stared blankly.  
Hug? Heh, maybe not such a good idea. The kid might stab him in his back. Now that he knew that she actually went on to killing monsters, there was no doubt that she meant what she said in the forest.  
Getting back on track, Sans thought about what would happen if she would have killed his brother. Right now, he wanted that. For all the shit Papyrus had done to him these past years, he wanted to see his remains spread out in the wind. But on the other hand, he was all he had left in this fucking place. A fucking moron, but he was still his brother.  
Sans kept walking pondering if his brother's life was so important anymore for him. A few years back, it would have been. But now... he was unsure. 

Thinking of this and that, he sighed loudly as he was getting closer to home. He couldn't wait to just get some sleep. As he came from Snowdin, he reached his house through the left. Sans placed a bony hand on the handle to get inside the house, but surprise. The door was locked. Was this one of Papyrus's fucking jokes? They never locked their front door unless one didn't want the other inside. Anger built up again in the skeleton , but soon faded away as he laughed.  
"too bad bro, i made a spare!" He said proudly and left the porch to grab the key he had carefully hidden under the lump of snow next to the shed. 

As Sans bent down and grabbed the pouch that had his spare key, he stopped, looking at the entrance of the shed. Though windy, the snow had little holes in front of the door. Most of the footprints were already covered by snow, but it was still obvious that something, or someone was there.  
Cautiously, Sans walked towards the door and looked at knob. It seemed scratched and abused. Sans growled slowly. How the fuck dared messing with their stuff? Slowly grabbing hold of the knob and twisting, the door opened without any resistance. Sans widen his eyes, his breath stuck in his throat.  
If someone got in there... if any fucking monster dared going in and... seeing...  
The skeleton's breath hitched as he slowly opened the door. Despite his thoughts, the door didn't creak when he opened it, so he stepped in slowly, his eyes scanning the part of the room he could see from where he was standing.  
He was able to see the gardening tools on the far end of the room, the table next to it. In the opposite corner should be the boxes, and on the other far end should be the arm chair. Still cautious that whoever stepped in here might not have left, Sans almost tip-toed inside, more and more of the room getting into his view. With one last big step, he remained frozen as he looked at the curled up human sleeping in the old armchair they had put here so many years ago.  
Next to her was that blasted flower, carefully placed in a pot, sleeping as well. Sans felt his heartbeat accelerate when he saw the knife right next to the human at an arm's reach. 

But all of that was forgotten when he saw that nostalgic black box, clutched into the girl's arms, holding onto it for dear life. He narrowed his eyes and anger rose in his chest as he took a few steps forward, ready to snatch the box from her and beating her to a pulp, but stopped mid anger.  
Looking closer at her sleeping face, Sans calmed down, and his anger was replaced with pity, confusion. Her eyes seemed swollen, traces of streams of tears staining her dirty cheeks.  
"What the hell kid..." He whispered standing there dumbfounded.

The young girl stirred a little in her sleep, trying to find a more comfortable position, but didn't seem to lose the grip on Sans's memories. The skeleton froze on the spot and looked straight at her face waiting to see if she would wake up or not. Why did he react like that? Was he scared that she'd kill him, or see him? Was he afraid that she'd get scared of him? And push him away spitefully? Sans would have bitten his lips right now if he had any.

What was he supposed to do now?

\-----

You didn't know for how long you slept, but as your body and brain started shaking you awake, you already felt a little better, not great though. Pain still shot through your legs, and the fetal position you had to sleep in didn't do much for your back. It was still better than before. Not to mention you felt so much warmer. It was so nice. You didn't want to wake up, even if electrical signals from the brain were still nudging you to do so.  
You listened for a moment to see if there were any sounds, if Flowey woke up, but nothing in particular caught your attention other than the wind hitting the walls of the shed. Slowly starting to open your eyes, they felt hard, swollen. Great. Crying was SUCH a good idea.  
Groaning slowly you opened them further, your vision still blurry. You couldn't quite distinguish much, but spots.

But as your vision slowly started clearing up, there seemed to be something at the end of the room in front of you. Forcing your eyes to focus, the blurry image stabilized in one you had hoped not to see anymore, at least not so soon. 

Your heart seemed to explode on the spot as you gasped and tried scrambling on your feet, despite your body's warnings that it was numb from the position. Without caring about its protests, you reached for the knife you knew was next to you, and a part of you thought scared that he had already took care of that, but the knife was still there. As you desperately tried to grab it, and get up at the same time, you accidentaly grabbed the blade, leaving a cut on your palm, which you didn't even notice and just grabbed the knife again by the hilt and stood up defensively, your hands gripping the knife in front of you.

The box you had earlier dropped on the floor with a loud bang as you stood up, the lid opening, photos scattering everywhere. Glancing down at the sound, you also saw the besides the fallen box, there also was a black jacket that laid at your feet.

You didn't get to process what you were seeing and quickly took your attention back at the monster in front of you. Flowey woke up startled at the sudden noise and he tried desperately to realize what happened.

"Are you..." He just managed to say before he looked at Sans as well.

The skeleton was sitting down on the chilly floor, his right leg extended comfortably, the other one offering support for his elbow, as his left arm was left dangling off it. He had the same clothes as before, except for his jacket, just in a red T-shirt. With his back on the wall, his red pupils fixed you without wavering.

You shoke slowly not even being able to speak. Great, just great! You know this would happen. You were better off facing the cold outside than sleeping in here. 

"ya got some guts kid, coming here, going through my stuff..." Sans said slowly his eyes just looking at the photos that were scattered on the floor, some side up, showing a train of pain the past Sans used to have.  
You tried swallowing the lump stuck in your throat and to tell him off. So that he knows and remembers that you're not afraid. And you weren't truth be told. But you didn't want to kill him either. You didn't know what you wanted or what you had to do.

"I..." You managed to squeeze but froze again as you got his attention again. Your fingers intertwined holding the knife threatingly towards him. He looked down at it, his reflection sparkling in the clean blade.

"how 'bout ya put that down before ya hurt yerself" He talked, and it was so different from before. No spite, anger, mockery, nothing! There was nothing in his voice. No emotion. That actually scared you more. You'd rather have the cocky, bad mouth Sans. Despite his advice you kept your stance, Flowey staring at you intently, like trying to send you his thoughts telepathically, but you were sure that what he trying to say was, don't give in, just kill him now while you have the chance, while his guard is down. And for a moment, you wanted to. You just wanted to end everything. To go home... To leave this hell behind.  
But at the same time, you couldn't! Monster, human, animal! Who the hell gave you the right to chose who lives or dies? How the fuck are you any better from the tormented souls that are being trapped here?  
You felt your eyes stinging again, your whole being fighting to make a choice.

Seeing your obvious struggle with yourself, Sans just closed his eye sockets, but didn't move.

"i ain't gonna hurt ya kid." He said slowly and you wavered even more. "so if ya want to end me, ya can go ahead and do so. i aint gonna fight" That just threw you for a loop. Was he being serious right now? What the heck? What if he's lying and wants you to put your guard down so he can attack?  
You didn't know what to do! You wished this was all a dream, and closed your eyes tight, hoping that when you open them, he'd be gone, and you'd still be on that chair, sleeping. But that wasn't the case. Sans was still there, waiting for your decision, not moving a bone.

Your leg was starting to get numb from the sudden pressure applied on it and painful tingling feelings crept up your leg. You tried shaking it off by moving it a little. It hit something soft and you glanced down. Besides the box and photos, there was that jacket. Your mind finally put two and two together. Why you were warm earlier. Why he didn't have a jacket on. That was his. And he had put it on you to keep you warm. So he was here for a while. Enough to do anything while you were still sleeping. So... why didn't he? 

Sans waited patiently, his golden tooth simmering slowly in the dim light. Your panic slowly melted away, and inch by inch you let the knife fall lower and lower. Flowey widen his eyes seeing this and just panicked more.

"Wh...what are you doing? Don't fall for it!" He basically screamed, but you didn't pay heed to his exasperated cries and kept lowering your weapon. Sans opened his eye sockets looking not at the lowering knife, but staring right at you.  
Once the knife was no longer a threat for him, he sighed softly and you kept it in one hand, the other hand hanging lifeless next to you, your eyes looking tiredly at the skeleton. The blood from the cut earlier was slowly prickling down the blade, splooching on the wooden floor. You wanted to sit down, but were still wary of what he might do. But he didn't move. Again, not even his mouth moved as he talked.

"heh, good choice kid" Flowey unrooted himself from the pot and quickly made his way, regaining his original, and by now more comfortable spot around your arm, hissing at Sans.

"Don't even think of trying anything!" Even the flower's attitude didn't seem to phase Sans anymore. He just snorted

"like i said, i ain't gonna do nothin', so chill your petals creepy flower" Flowey gasped agravated at the sudden insult and just hissed some more. In another context, this would have been pretty funny, but now you didn't know what else to do. What to say. He said nothing either, a staring contest starting. It took a while before he finally broke the ice.

"ya don't look so good kid. maybe you wanna sit" again, you didn't flinch, keeping still a good grip on your only line of defense. "i promise, i ain't gonna touch ya" He again emphasized. 

"Don't believe him. He can teleport right? And once you let down your guard, he'll just snatch your knife and get you!" Flowey protested at his words, the monster now really getting annoyed with the flower.

"will ya keep yer damn big mouth shut? i said i ain't gonna do nothin' and i ain't!" He defended himself growling teritorial.

"Psh, and I'm supposed to believe that?"

"believe what ya want asshole, i'm a monster of my word!" Sans snapped, his left hand now in a fist.

"Right, and I'm the ruler of the Underground!" Flowey just kept at it.

"Enough!" You finally said in a rather loud tone so you could cover the two bickering idiots. The lame force of the word was enough to leave you powerless as you let go into your body's desires and fell back on the chair, the bliss of not having to stand anymore relieving your legs from their suffering.

"But..." Flowey began 

"I'll keep an eye out for him" You just interrupted him staring at Sans who sat there motionless. He laughed slowly and let his head lean on the wall as well.

"so kid, should i ask ya what yer doin' here?" He asked and you frowned a little. Not because you were annoyed with his question, but because you actually felt bad for rummaging through his personal stuff. Psycho monster or not.

"I..." You began again but stumbled on a lack of words again, biting at your lower lip. Seeing as how Sans wasn't about to change the subject, you continued "I was tired... I... needed somewhere to sleep." You had no idea why it was so hard to find your words, and just blamed it on your tired body and soul.

"and ya figured that i'd be a good idea to sleep in our shed? going through my stuff?" He asked and you felt the anger in his voice at his accusation. You looked down, trying to hide your shame, even if you promised to keep your eyes on him. 

"I didn't want to..." You laughed slowly "Nah, I'm lying, I was curious." Sans laughed a little as well. Somehow the tension in the room was lifted and you wondered why it suddenly felt so easy to be around him. He was the same creep that just a few hours ago threatened you to lock you up as an animal. Did he have a change of heart or something? Or did you?

"well, saw anythin' interestin' in there?" 

That was a question that had an answer. Interesting? Yes. Your eyes scanned the photos on the floor, some old, some tattered like they've been looked at a dozen times. Your fingers relaxed on the hilt of the knife, letting go of it, as you bent down and picked one up which was closest to you and looked at it again. You had seen it earlier, and the same nostalgic feeling lingered on it. The photo with Sans giving Papyrus a noogie.

"It was interesting to see that you were actually a kid someday" You said and that amused Sans again, letting his bent knee to fall, trying to relax it. You tensed up at the movement, but didn't grab the knife. Besides, Flowey seemed like he was ready to pounce on the skeleton at any moment. Sans saw that as well, but ignored him for now. 

"Also..." You continued when his attention was on you. You turned the photo around so he can look at it as well. The simple fact that he could see exactly what you were holding made you realize just how small this shed was and the proximity between the two of you. "I find it interesting to see that you weren't a dick your whole life, or your brother." 

His eyes went completely dark, that usual shitty grin no longer plastered on his face. 

"heh, creepy isn't it? that little shit actually liked me when we were kids" He explained but moments passed and he said nothing else. You didn't want to pry anymore than this. You were still pretty skeptical at his sudden change of heart after all. 

"i heard ya took yer threats to heart kid. t'was ya who killed those guys at grillbs nah?" Sans suddenly asked, his usual expression returning to his face. Your heart stopped for a second and you looked him dead in the eyes. A part of you wanted to say how much you regretted what you did, then again, he might go back to thinking that you were a weak puppy ready to lick his feet.

"Yeah, it was me..." You said in almost a whisper.

"really? what did they do that pissed ya off so bad?" He snorted, clearly amused. Flowey looked you for a moment, wanting to hear the answer as well. After all, he was there, and he still didn't know what triggered you so bad that you wasted them so hastily. You blinked twice and averted your eyes from him, thinking of an answer. Wait... why were you trying to lie? Then again, tell him what? That you heard them mocking him? Wouldn't that make it look like... you like him or... agree with him or any sort of feeling of acceptance? 

"I overheard them saying that if they caught the human, they'd make it their pets" You finally said and threw Sans a small glare. You half expected him to react badly, but the skeleton just straight up burst out laughing so loud that you feared his brother might hear him and come see what was happening

"fucking hell kid, ya crack me up!" Sans said holding his... stomach? while still laughing. Flowey just threw you a strange look but you just sighed. He must have understood because he stood quiet and just resumed keeping watch on the laughing monster. 

"Will you keep your voice down? Do you want all of Snowdin to know we're here?" He grumbled in a low whisper and like a nice guy, Sans calmed down, which, needless to say, surprised you at his obedience. Although he was still snorting, his voice was considerably lower. After he finally calmed down, he wiped a tear away. You just stared at how a skeleton could produce tears, but then again, you decided to not ponder these types of questions anymore. 

Something caught your attention and without thinking your thoughts through you said.

"You have a crack on your skull. Are you alright?" Sans looked at you wide eyed and passed a finger over his crack, on the top of his head, still feeling the pain.

"yer dreamin' kid. i always had that" He said letting his hand fall back down. You squinted your eyes and leaned a little forward and just shook your head.

"No, it wans't" You just replied and leaned back in your spot. Sans laughed slowly shaking his head, and quickly changed the subject.

"well, everyone pretty much knows it was ya who did it, and even if there's a bounty on yer head, most monsters are too scared to even face ya" He shrugged. A bounty? Well, that was fast

"Good, cause I don't want anyone to stay in my way" You just said dryly, though you were thankful if that meant not having to kill another soul

"heh, sure kid" Sans just replied and stood up heavily like he weighed a ton. Your body tensed up again, and once he started walking towards you, you found the hilt of the knife again. Sans stopped in front of you, ignoring Flowey's threats and just bend, grabbing his jacket, shaking it a little, flunging it over his shoulders. He turned around and started walking towards the door.

"make sure ya clean up before ya go tho" He just said and left without another word, slamming the door shut behind him before you could say anything else. You just stood there confused, blinking rapidly.

"What... just happened?" Flowey asked.

\-----

Sans let his body drop on his bed after teleporting back to his room as soon as he left the shed. He gripped the front of his T-shirt where his heart should be.  
"what the hell's wrong with me..." He mumbled pathetically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FML, this was a loooonnng chapter.  
> This is what happens after a 12 hour night shift, 3 coffees, and a six pack of RedBull!
> 
> Don't do drugs kids....


	8. Part 8 - Welcome to your choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to face Papyrus! But something unexpected happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a couple of days to get up, but I am in vacation now, so I slept for 2 days straight!

You ate something before deciding it was best to carry on. Finally, after food and rest, you didn't feel like your would colapse at the slightest breeze.

Not knowing why, you actually did clean up the photos you had dropped, placing them neatly back into the black box, and putting said box back where it belonged. Your companion didn't question your actions, and you were thankful for that. Honestly, you didn't know why you had done this. But while placing the item back, you pulled out a light blue jacket. Looking at it, it seemed to have belonged to one of the two brothers. Probably Sans's seeing as it was a little small. But a perfect fit for you. It smelled old and moldy, but anything was better than walking around half naked in that cold. Swinging it over your shoulders, Flowey made himself comfortable on your back. You placed the knife in the pocket, making sure you could reach it fast in case you needed it.

"Let's go" You announced and Flowey nodded. To reach the waterfall, you'd have to leave Snowdin, and that meant facing the great Papyrus. Turmoil rising in your chest, your eyes fixed on the door. How will all of this go down? What will happen?

During the time you spend in the shed after the little encounter with Sans, you thought about your options. The fact that Sans reached out to you and could actually hold a conversation made you hope and believe that other monsters could still go the same path. However, your mind was set. You wanted to get out, no matter what happened. Of course, you wanted to avoid killing anyone, but it was apparent that things didn't seem to go exactly as the game. If this is was what was supposed to happen in Underfell, you didn't know, but if sparing wasn't the option, fighting would have to be. 

Your stomach twisted at the though and you felt numb at the sensation. 

But you didn't want to die, so others would have to.

Your steps echoed in the empty room, and without looking back, you opened the door, stepping back in the blistering cold.

\----

The crack seemed to be better now. It didn't hurt as much, and the pain was reduced to a dull feeling. However, that crack will remain there, just as the other did. They didn't heal, it just added more to his already damaged body. That asshole. He knew this as well.

And even so. 

Even if he had countless of them, she noticed.

Why?

He stared at himself in the dirty mirror hanging in his room, trying to comprehend what had happened. What exactly was happening to him. If the human would want to leave, she'd have to fight Papyrus, because since yesterday, he posted himself at the only exit of Snowdin. And they would eventually have to face off. 

Sans sighed. What would the outcome be?

What will she do? Based on her words, she will finish his brother off. Based on her soul, she will spare him. 

Which one will be stronger today? 

Sans started chuckling pathetically to himself as he slid down the wall and let his head hanging lifelessly.

\-----

You feared nothing anymore. You walked the main road of Snowdin. 

'Their blood on your hands'

Your conscience yelling in your head.

Your blood on their hands more like it. You shook it off. You had to, just had to.

You took out the knife as soon as you heard some sounds, gripping it tightly, but not stopping. At the corner of your eyes you saw a couple of monsters. They stood hidden in the snowed bushes. So they really were afraid of you. Good! You wanted them to know who they were messing with. 

'You aren't God'

But neither are them. Little by little you understood why the idea of kill or be killed sank into their heads.

Before taking another step, your soul gleamed strongly before entering a battle with a monster who stood there shaking before you. 

"S-Step no further human!" He said taking a defensive stance. Your eyes fixed the monster without replying. 

"The others are scared... but... but I'm going to stop you!" He said stepping forward. 

Act

Check

Attack 7 Defense 12

So he had some defense in him. That meant that you could probably hit him once or twice before actually killing him. 

Deciding it was best to try something else, you prepared your knife. The monster started its attack, managing to dodge all the bullets thrown at you. It seemed like his attacks were too scared to actually have any strength.

Fight

You lunged at the monster and slashed his hand, making him howl in pain. Your heart tugged at the sound, but tried your best not to let it show it on your face. 

"You... You fucking savage!" The monster howled angrily and you narrowed your eyes. What? So you were the savage now? Not them who wanted your head on a silver plate? Fucking hypocrites!   
The monster attacked again, even weaker than the last time, so you barely needed to move. Looking at his stance and shaking you sighed softly.  
"What are you going to do?" Flowey asked looking at the already destroyed monster.

Spare

The monster's eyes widen for a second as he growled deeply.

"Stop trying to redeem yourself, filthy human!" He snorted not looking at you, but still shaking like a leaf. He was scared for his life and it showed.

"I don't want to kill you, but if you don't accept my mercy, I do not plan to waste all day here" You said gripping the knife harder in your hand rising it to eye level. The monster whimpered and for a second, it seemed like he wanted to fight again, but upon better retrospection, he accepted your mercy and ran away quickly, without looking back.

You took a deep breath and released it all it once, your heart starting to calm down slowly. Voices around you whispering, amazed, curiouslly. You turned around and looked at whatever you managed to spot from behind the bushes.

"Like I said, I do not plan on fighting any of you. But I do plan on leaving, so if any one of you think that it's best to challange me, then I will not be so merciful anymore" You said and nobody seemed eager to engage in another fight anymore, which you were so thankful for. As you started down the road again, you just heard someone say 'Just leave her to Papyrus'.   
Right, Papyrus. The worst has yet to come. You smiled relieved as you saw that there was another save point right before meeting Papyrus, so you quickly reached it, touching its warmth, feeling so satisfied. Well, if you were to die, at least you wouldn't have to go through all of that all over again!

Reaching the end of Snowdin, the fog started getting thicker and thicker, managing to make out a form behind the curtain of blurry fog.   
"Be careful" Was all that Flowey said before Papyrus's face was now visible, being only a few steps from you.  
"Human, finally you arrive. I figured that you'd want to leave the town sooner or later, so I waited for you here." He narrowed his sockets at you, but you said nothing.  
"It was pretty bold of you to escape, even going around killing monsters. Guess you think that I'm scared and will just let you leave!" With that last word, once again your soul gleamed, prepared for another fight. One for the ages as one would say.   
"But I don't plan on backing down!" Papyrus said, and took you by surprise as the first attack was his. Large bones with a dim red light flew towards you, and even if you wanted to dodge them all, most of them reached their target, shredding your clothes and skin, blood spraying from several parts of your body.  
You fell on the ground holding on to your arm, which was pulsing with pain.

"Shit!" You growled, forgetting just how much it hurt! Woobly, you stood back up, and glared at the skeleton in front of you. You didn't check his stats, after all, you were sure that he could take a lot of hits before actually falling. But did you want to strike him down? He didn't seem like he would accept your mercy any time soon. You just wanted to check

Act

Plead

"Listen, I don't want to fight! Please, just let me go!" You said and the roaring laughter that came out of his mouth made you cringe.  
"Don't even think about it human!" He prepared another attack, and this time you were prepared, and dodged them better, though some still hit you. Shit! Your health was already at half it's bar. Fine. Want to do this the hard way?

Fight

You ran towards Papyrus and swinged your knife, offering him a full hit. A lot of his hp went down, but he didn't back down.  
Another attack. You winced at the pain in your cuts as more appeared on your body after this. You had to heal up to survive. Still having some of the pie you stole earlier, you ate a piece of it and felt a bit of relief as your health went up. Even if that meant it would take longer to kill you, the pain was still there. Throbbing, remembering you what you had to go through to get out of here.   
You didn't know how much it took. Attack after attack, hit after hit, it was down to one more hit. Either from you or him.   
And luckily for you, it was your turn. Beads of cold sweat prickled down your face, mixing with the fresh blood gushing from the wound on your forehead.

"Gotta admit human" He took a deep breath "You're tougher than I thought. But this is until the end!" He said and tried standing at straight as he could. Your fingers were holding the knife so hard, your knuckles were white, despite the crimson red covering them. It hurt. You wanted to just end it once and for all.

"Do it..." Flowey whispered, holding strongly on your arm. You had protected him from every attack, and he was so far unscathed. You nodded your head.

Fight

'Goodbye, Papyrus' You thought as it was a matter of seconds until you were done.

"stop kid, don't kill him!" You heard someone yell, and you stopped, looking at the source of the voice, seeing Sans looking exasperated, his hand extended like he wanted to grab hold of you, or his brother, but the distance was too far. Your eyes widen at his plead. He wasn't supposed to interfere, right? Why did he? His plea just added more to your conscience as you missed your chance of hitting Papyrus. You stopped dead in your tracks, your eyes fixed on Sans, on his eyes, and what looked like the face of a scared child.

Papyrus however seized the oportunity and with a swift attack several bones thrust in your body from different directions. You gasped, coughing blood. You heard Flowey yell, as the bones retreated, leaving you falling on the ground like a rag doll, feeling your life end little by little.  
"Shit..." You just managed to say, the rest of your words getting chocked up with the blood rushing from your organs most likely, trying to get out. The initial pain of the stabs was starting to fade out as you started feeling warm, forgetting about everything, feeling like you were floating.  
A smile on your face, you looked at Flowey who hovered over you.  
"Please... please..." You manged to make out, his tears spilling, falling on your face.  
"I'll... come... back..." You whispered, feeling hazy, eyes closing, letting yourself go.

It was warm. It was nice. It felt like you were sleeping on the softest bed in the world. Like your bed back home. Were you back home? Slowly opening your eyes you looked around. You weren't home. Actually, where was this? It was pitch black. You didn't see anything, but the familiar golden glow of the save point, a button with the word 'Continue' right next to it. Reaching for it, you laughed slowly. For a second, you wished you didn't have to go back. Your fingers touched the button, a light enveloping you, forcing you to close your eyes from the bright light. You didn't open them until you heard the scared and panicked voice of someone familiar.  
"You're alright! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you..." His voice shaking, leaves trembling under your clothes. Opening your eyes, you faced Flowey who was crying on your shoulder. Smiling, you patted the flower's head, leaning your face to comfort him.  
"Shh, it's alright. I'm fine. Told ya, I'm not going to give up. I'll keep coming back" You whispered slowly, trying to calm him down. Flowey kept on crying, and you stood there, waiting for him to finish. After the small flower sniffled and looked at you, you gave him a small hug, not too hard though and cracked your knuckles.  
Reloading had at least taught you some things. Such as you didn't have the same pain as before you died, but were feeling the same as before saving. Thank heavens for that. However, the thought of having to go through the same things as before made your skin crawl. Before going to face Papyrus, you turned back on your heels, going back to Snowdin.  
"Where are we going?" Flowey asked still trying to wipe away his tears.  
"To meet Sans! The fucker got me killed, and I wanna know why!" You grumbled stomping your way back to his house. The monsters that were hidden just hid further when they heard your stompings and growling, more shaken up because of the shiny blade that reflected their fear as you passed them.  
"Why can't you just go fight Papyrus again?" He asked  
"Because, Sans will interfere again, and I'll lose!" You explained.  
"But, you just need to ignore him and just kill his brother right? You don't need to lose!" Flowey said and you stopped looking down, thinking about that.  
"That's true. But I still want to know why he is so hell bent in me not killing him. They don't seem to actually like each other very much" You said, although you knew why Sans wanted t o save his brother. Those photos replayed in your mind like a movie. Still, you wanted to confront the older brother in this matter. Reaching the bro's house, you didn't bother knocking, knowing that Pap wasn't there, you just opened it harshly, ramming it on the wall, slamming right behind you once you got in.

"hey kid, could ya not make such a ruckus? i'm trying to sleep here" You heard Sans's bored voice come from the couch in the middle of the room. You growled and headed his way, knife in hand, you stood right in front of him, blocking his view from the TV. Sans was slugging on the couch, so sunk in it that you could barely see his face. He lazily looked at you and clicked his tongue when you glared at him. How could he even... nevermind.

"What's the big idea fucker?" You asked holding onto your weapon. You were kinda overstepping your boundaries, and knew that, but at the same time, you were pretty sure he wasn't going to try anything.  
"whatdda' mean?" He just asked, trying to avoid you and resume his TV watching.   
"Don't act stupid Sans, why do you want me to spare your brother?" You asked him a little louder, his bones shuddering at the sound of his name coming from you.  
He just shrugged  
"cause he's my bro" That explination left you speechless for a second. Well, what more was there to explain actually. Putting yourself in his shoes you tried to imagine what would you have done, had you been in the same situation? You probably wouldn't understand Sans's feelings all that well, seeing as you had no siblings though.   
"Well, he's my enemy, so give me a good reason why I shouldn't just make him one with the earth..." You continued. You wanted a better answer out of him, because right now, he was toying with your freedom. You held in a squeak when his attention was suddenly focused on you, harshly staring at you from head to toe. His gaze was too much, and when he shuffled to get up the couch, you took a step back, and gripped the knife tighter.   
Sans stared at you for a moment without saying anything, filling the room with a feeling of heaviness you'd rather not go through.  
"want a better answer huh?" He just asked barely audible. You just waited, trying not to falter.   
"heh, dunno myself kid. he's the only thing i have here..." He said not bothering to look any other place than your own eyes.  
"But he's treating you like shit!" You just argued. "Unless you like that..."  
Sans snorted and winked  
"who knows babe, i might. though pretty sure, i'd be happier if you were the one punishin' me" You snorted and scrunched your nose at his untasteful joke. Sans saw your reaction and laughed harder. You glanced at Flowey. Even the little guy seemed to somehow feel a little better being around Sans, now just staring at him like he was the most retarted monster in the underground. You redirected your gaze at Sans and sighed loudly.   
"He doesn't seem like he wants to be spared though, you know. It might not be as easy as you think. Besides, why should I even listen to you? Last time I checked you wanted my head as much as he did. Even if it was for you selfish reasons" You crossed your arms. Sans raised his shoulders.  
"i'm over that kid. ya made it pretty clear that ya don't wanna be around me. my offer still stands though" He laughed again seeing your narrowed eyes.   
"And I'm supposed to believe you?"  
"believe what ya want doll. one thing i'm not lying about. the fucking jerk is the only thing i have in this damned life. asshole as he is, i don't want him gone." He was serious, and you knew he was. You looked back at Flowey, and for the first time he didn't argue against Sans and just stared at you, not knowing how to answer his request. You passed a hand through your messy hair, for a second thinking how dirty it was and how badly you'd like a bath.   
"Fine, I'll spare him. But you're gonna have to help me" You finally concluded  
"me? how can i help ya?" Sans asked confused.  
"Well, you should know your brother better than anyone. Talking didn't seem to do the trick. What else can I do to convince him to let me spare him?" Sans seemed to think about for a moment before bluntly replying  
"dunno" You yelled annoyed and almost dropped the knife. For a second you forgot that you had it in your hand.   
"Well, you're about as useful as a fucking rock right now!" You said massaging your temple. You were faced with a choice. Kill or spare Papyrus. Killing him wouldn't be much of a deal, but that would probably anger Sans in the end. And you might still need his help in your journey. After weighing your options for a while.  
"Alright Sans, you got yourself a deal. I won't kill your brother. But I do have my own conditions" You finally said and the skeleton cocked his head a little.   
To emphasize the fact that you meant peace, you placed the knife in the pocket of the jacket and took a step towards him. He didn't seem to flinch, but your heart was beating faster now.   
"First of all, you have to promise me that before we need to fight, you won't lay a finger on me or Flowey. Secondly, you'll have to help me througout my journey. No questions asked. You do as I say!" You said and extended a shaky hand for him to take. Sans stared at you wide eyed and snorted  
"why the fuck should i take orders from you brat?" He finally asked and you just narrowed your eyes. Eventually Sans just let his shoulders drop, looked at your hand then back at you. Although his first instinct was to just grab it, when he reached out, he felt himself sweat a little. His skinless hand made contact with yours and you both gripped firmly on each other's hand, shaking them a little.   
Again, the feeling of his hand surprised you. You expected him to be hard, cold, but it was different. His hand was warm, and surprisingly soft. Was that because of the magic as well? You smiled a little at him, relieved that he agreed and that you had found another help in your path. Sans saw your shy smile and his hand started shaking harder, quickly releasing your hand much to your surprise, but you quickly took back your hand as well, stuffing it back in your pocket.  
"ya got yerself a deal kid." He finally said looking away. You nodded and smiled at Flowey happily, who just shook his head. He wasn't that happy with this idea.   
"Great, then I'm off to meet Papyrus!" You said and started towards the door. "This is gonna be annoying though" You told Flowey who looked concerned at your well-being. When your hand touched the knob you heard Sans call from behind you. You turned around, but could see him as you heard his feet shuffling up the stairs to his room.  
"just so ya know kid, i ain't doing this just because of my bro" With that the door slammed behind him, and you stared for a little while, before leaving the room, shaking off any ideas of why he WAS doing this. You? Neah, of course not. How stupid.  
"What did you get yourself into?" Flowey sighed and you giggled slowly.   
"Heh... guess we'll have to see" You nudged him jockingly and braced yourself for the pain awaiting you.


	9. Part 9 - This isn't what you expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Facing Papyrus isn't an easy task, but knowing that you'll have Sans as an ally fills you with determination!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the wait!
> 
> Now, I felt like this was getting too dark, so I decided to make this a funny chapter!
> 
> Ya ready for it?

Since now Flowey was getting more comfortable with you, he seemed to open up a little more, stating his thoughts in not a very orthodox manner. Huh, maybe the bad mouthing somehow brushed off you? You didn't mind him being more talkative, however, sometimes you wanted to zip his lips shut.  
Right now, though, his protests only made you think of the pain you had to go through. You shuddered a little and after saving again you took a deep breath.

"Ok... let's see how this goes..." You perked up and as Papyrus came into view, not knowing what had happened before, he still gave you the same speech, his face filled with disgust. You tried looking around but caught no glimpse of Sans as of yet. Maybe he decided to sit this one out. Maybe he trusted you that you wouldn't end his brother's life. And you weren't going to, no matter how many tries it took. You asked Flowey to go and hide. It was bad enough that his attacks were harsh, you didn't want to worry about pulling your friend through the same pain. He opened his mouth to counter your idea, but with a glare from you, he said nothing and complied, leaving the safety of your garmets and hiding in the bushes next to the scene, waiting patiently, even if the frozen ground was making him shake a little.

The battle begun! This time you knew what was coming and quickly dodged his attacks, looking down at your soul that once again was glowing a light blue color. You hated this attack, it was slowing your movements so much.

Ok, time to get to work!

Pressing the ACT button you looked at your options. CHECK, JOKE, PLEAD, FLIRT. No point in checking his stats anymore. The first time you used plead once. So maybe if you abused that button, he would eventually give in and let you spare him.

PLEAD

Another attack. Even if you were more accustomed with his attacks, some of the bones still hit you, shredding your clothes and the skin underneath, the same piercing pain dulling your senses.

PLEAD

"Come on man, I don't want to hurt you!" You said and he laughed mockingly

"You hurt me? I'd like to see that!" 

'Well, you would have if I didn't make a promise' You snorted and jumped just in time as another attack came your way. 

PLEAD

"I know there's a good person in there! Come on, Papyrus!" You said again breathing heavily. For a moment the skeleton stopped, but quickly dismissed whatever he was thinking about and lunged bones towards you without another word.

You still had half of your health left thankfully. But how much longer it will take?

PLEAD

Attack

PLEAD

Attack

PLEAD

Attack

After eating another piece of pie, you huffed deeply. The pleading hasn't worked for the last three turns! So, take another choice? You tried joking, but that only seemed to piss him off even more as the attack he dealt that round was higher. You tried it again. Same scenario. 

That meant there was just one option left. You stared at the button in front of you blankly

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." You whispered and stared at the tall skeleton in front of you. He seemed unwilling to wait for you to make your move. You glanced at Flowey who just ushered you to do something, anything! 

You growled and slapped your palm over the FLIRT button. Taking a deep breath, you opened your eyes and intertwined your fingers putting on your best smile you had.

"Oh Great and Powerful Papyrus, let's stop this fight! We can do something else instead, like a date?" You mused sweetly and Papyrus just took a step back surpised at your sudden change in attitude, leaving him jaw dropped.  
You heard a snicker and quickly snapped your neck towards the direction of the sound, just to see Sans snickering to himself, trying hard not to burst into a full blown laughter. You frowned deeply and signaled him, crossing your thumb finger over your neck from one side to the other. That seemed to shut him up just in time for you to turn your attention back to your opponent who was sending a new wave of attacks.

FLIRT

"You're looking great in that outfit! Did I ever tell you how much red and black fits you?" You said again flirty, and now Papyrus seemed to sweat, clearing his throat

"Human, is this the best time to be flirting?" He asked and you shrugged smirking.

"No time is better than the present when it comes to you Papy." You winked and felt a part of you dying with that action. Though Sans tried staying as quiet as possible, his snorts still reached your ears. What was even worse was that even Flowey was slowly laughing. You blushed a deep red out of embarrassement, which Papyrus took it as yet another sign of your affection towards him.

Attack.

"Human, get over yourself! You're one hundred years to early to conquest the great Papyrus's heart!" 

FLIRT

Attack.

FLIRT

This seemed to be working though. And hopefully, it was the last. You were out of provisions, and had just a handful of HP left. Papyrus didn't attack this time

"Human, are you serious about your feelings for me?" He asked as he stepped closer. You stood your ground and smiled again, looking away from him bashfully.

"Yes..." You caught a glimpse of his blushing face, what? How can he even blu... nevermind! Your soul returned back to normal, until it was no longer visible. Wait, the fight was over? You won? You cussed in your head for this outcome. You jumped a little when a strong hand fell on your shoulder.

"Very well then! I shall grant you chance human!" He said leaving you confsed as Papyrus just started walking, not letting go of your shoulder, basically dragging you behind him. 

"Uhhh..." You said looking at Flowey, pleading for help

"We shall comence a date!" He explained "Now, let's go to my favorite place!" There was no point struggling so you just went with the flow, leaving the skeleton to drag you all the way back to their house. Luckily, Flowey managed to catch up and resumed his place, but decided it was best to keep quiet seeing your annoyed face.  
Once Papyrus stopped you glanced over your shoulder seeing that you had stopped in front of his and Sans's house. Well, so this was the same at least. He liked hanging around his house the most. 

"Thank heavens..." You just said earning a questionable look from your... date. You just laughed slowly and waved your hands before you dismissievly.

"No, it's just that I'd rather it was quiet!" You explained and he nodded opening the door to the house. Well, you didn't really want to go to Grillby's or anything like that. Heh, that would have been an interesting moment. You walked in behind Papyrus and took off your jacket. He didn't seem to notice that it might be familiar. Or he did, but said nothing? Who knows. Papyrus stopped in the middle of the living room and turned towards you. You blinked confused waiting for him to say something.

"Well... here we are." You nodded at that obvious statement, unsure of what was going to happen next.

"What now?" He asked suddenly and you resisted the urge to facepalm. 

"W-Well, usually a date starts with eating something" You tried giving him some hints, and that seemed to make him happy, because his face suddenly lit up and headed towards the kitchen

"Sit human. The Great Papyrus is an excelent cook!" He said as you heard rummaging in the kitchen. Plates breaking, some cussing. You couldn't help but chuckle a little. So, there weren't THAT many differences between this Pap and the normal one. He seemed to be a lovable dork as well. You felt glad taking up his brother's advice and not kill him. But that just strained on your heart a little. If this asshole could be this nice and idiotic, so could be others right? Again, a dark shroud fell over your thoughts on how you'd get out of this place eventually. 

"Human, what does your creepy pet eat?" You heard Papyrus yell from the kitchen and laughed at Flowey who turned red with anger at his lovable pet names.

"Just water should be fine!" You replied back trying to calm down the now fuming flower.

"I swear, both these guys are complete idiots!" He whispred annoyed but quickly shut up when the skeleton returned with a plate of spaghetti... really? and a glass of water. He placed the food in front of you on the table and the water as well. 

"Well, this is food!" He exclaimed, again, thank you Captain Obvious! You smiled and picked up the fork, turning it around the long noodles. Well, it did look good, and it smelt heavenly. You took a careful and curious bite, chewed for a little and gasped amazed. Papyrus said nothing, just awaited your decision.

"Wow Papyrus, this is really good!" You said taking lustfully another bite. For a second he wanted to squeal, but he composed himself.

"Of course it is! For I, the Great Papyrus is a wonder chef!" He gloated and you laughed a little, but didn't stop eating.

"As well as a great puzzle maker, right?" You asked and he seemed to be even more interested and boastfull.

"Of course! You did not have a chance to go through my puzzles, though. Shame! No worries, if you want, we can do that right now!" He said determined and you quickly shook your head.

"Let's leave that for another time..." The last thing you wanted to do right now was a series of dangerous puzzles. Papyrus nodded in agreement and sat down on the floor on the other side of the table, looking at you eating. You also offered Flowey the glass of water and he drank most of it, but left you some as well. Feeling a gaze on you, you looked back at the skeleton who seemed quite interested in your actions.

"What?" You asked uncomfortably.

"It's strange. You humans are strange! Since I've always just captured them and brought them to Alphys, I never actually had the time to learn more myself about your... habits!" He explained as he eyed you up and down.

"Well, is there anything in particular you want to know? I could tell you" You said and he seemed to think about it.

"Do you like torture?" You almost chocked on your food and stared at him. That was... a serious question, right?

"Some do, some don't. I personally don't quite go well with that sort of thing..." You shuddered at the simple idea of it. Papyrus nodded taking that information and asked another question, and another and so on. You kept answering the best you could and each time he seemed to be more and more marveled at the idea. You didn't think it was possible, but you actually had fun with him. 

"You're a really nice guy Papyrus..." You said slowly looking down, guilt filling your being. He didn't seem to catch your reaction and just snorted at your words.

"No I'm not! I can't afford to be..." He said looking away, falling deep in thought. You leaned forward and slowly, placed the top of your hand on his skull. He jumped slightly and looked at you, but didn't back away.

"Yes you are!" You smiled and he laughed slowly, standing up and taking out a pen and piece of paper, scribbling something on it.

"I'm sorry human, I cannot reciprocate your feelings. I am flattered that you think so highly of me but..." He gave you the piece of paper and you took it, looking to see it was a number scribbled down.   
"It's best if we stay just... friends!" He finished and pointed at the piece of paper in your hand. "That's my number. Call me whenever... as a friend." You smiled and nodded slowly. "I don't know why human, but somehow I feel that you might be able to pass each task that awaits you in this cursed place, and be able to get out of here!" You looked at him and then Flowey and stood up as well extending a hand. 

"I think that with your support I can! As a friend!" Papyrus took your hand and shook it, maybe a little more excitedly. 

You grabbed your jacked and waved the skeleton goodbye before leaving the house and closing the door behind you.

"hey!" A voice startled you so bad that you jumped, slipping and falling on your behind. Looking up, the older skeleton stood there grinning widely at you.

"Fucking hell Sans, don't do that!" You groaned at the now added pain in your tailbone. He shrugged bored.

"ya had a good time with my bro?" He asked amused, probably recalling the earlier events, and you grumbled annoyed passing him without answering. He just turned around and followed you, not wanting to let this go.

"i never knew you were such a tease!" He nudged your arm and laughed. You ignored him again, and even Flowey seemed to not care that he was there. 

"who knows, he might even had a BONER for you!" Great, a bad pun. A sexualized bad pun! You stopped and looked disgusted at Sans who seemed to be enjoying this.

"Sans, I swear, if you don't shut up, I'm going to fillet you so fast you won't know what happened!" You poked the skeleton in the chest, somehow thinking that your finger will just sink in the fabric, but it stopped normally. Man, these two guys were strange as hell.

"awh really? we're back to the threats? but i don't think ya wanna do that anymore, amirite?" You narrowed your eyes and smirked.

"You willing to take that chance?" You asked and both of you jumped when your cell phone started ringing. Looking at the number, you saw that it was Pap. You just left the house though. Pressing the answer button you listened to the voice on the other end.

"Human, I forgot to tell you! You just need to keep heading east and you'll eventually reach the Waterfalls. But be careful human, Undyne will be there, and she won't be easy to go past!" He said and you nodded, laughing.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful"

CLICK

"pfffttt..." You heard Sans snickering "was my bro givin' ya some advice? how cute" You smirked and put the phone back in your pocket resuming your walking.

"What's wrong Sans? Might you be jealous cause Papyrus is treating me better than you?" Sans just gasped and quickly picked up his pace to reach you.

"as fucking if kid!" He roared slowly, but clearly that had bothered him. 

"Awh, don't worry, I'm sure that if you're not such an asshole, he might actually start liking you!" Sans gritted his teeth. Any more than this an he'd break that golden tooth of his.

"I fuckin' hate you brat" He just spat out, but still followed you. Well, at least that meant that he would keep his promise of staying with you until the end.

"Don't worry, I hate your guts as well bastard!" You replied, after a while you both started laughing. Lucky for you there was nobody around anymore, so you were free to laugh at your hearts content. 

You caught Sans staring at you, but he quickly diverted his look up front. You did as well. Ok, no time to think about silly things. It was time to finally move forward. 

Waterfall, here I come!


	10. Chapter 10 - Trying to understand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a new found companion, you continue your adventure.
> 
> But Sans doesn't seem too happy with Papyrus giving you so much attention. 
> 
> How did they reach this point?
> 
> Wanting answers, you're filled with determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGH guys, over 1000 hits, are you people for realz? 
> 
> Jeez, this makes me so happy *wipes tears*
> 
> Just to celebrate the 10th chapter and 1000 hits, here's a little fanart made by yours truly! Crappy BG's FTW yo!
> 
> http://hikari2009.deviantart.com/art/Flowey-Reader-Snowdin-Forest-631715237?ga_submit_new=10%253A1472667809
> 
> Let's get on with the fic. Also, read the end notes as I have an announcement to make

Most of the road towards Waterfall was made in complete silence. Not that you minded the peace, but the constant growling from Flowey, and Sans's equally constant replies were driving you mad. Even if Sans did promise to help you, you didn't really expect for him to actually tag along the whole damn way! Not that you were too mad, after all, if a monster tried attacking you, they just looked at Sans, shuddered under his pressuring glare and fled by themselves.  
Seeing how much fear Sans could creep into their hearts made you somehow understand why everyone hated him so much. Though, since you arrived, you didn't actually see him hurt or kill another monster. Was he notorious for things he had done in the past?  
You snuck a glance at the skeleton, trying to see if you could read anything on that stupid grin he kept displaying, but his face was the same as always. You sighed softly and stopped stretching your limbs for a bit.  
You had been walking for a bit, and it was taking its toll on your body. Sans stopped as well, but didn't bother to look back, and just waited until you were ready to move forward. But instead of doing so, you just plopped down, using a nearby rock to rest your back. You were already near the waterfall, so the weather was getting warmer as well, which you were so thankful for. You took off the jacket and used it as a pillow as you leaned your head back as well.

"Aahhh... " You sighed relaxing and stretching your legs.

"what do ya think yer doing?" He finally turned around and glared at you. You scoffed massaging your aching joints.

"Just cause you don't have muscles, doesn't mean I don't! And just to let you know that they get sore!" You argued ignoring the now fuming skeleton. Flowey just seemed to chuckle at his distraught. 

"yet gonna get us both killed kid" He groaned but sat down as well next to you, seeming to relax as well. You wondered if skeletons got tired as well. Before you could ask though, your phone rang. Pulling out of your pants pocket you answered without bothering to look at who was calling.

"Human! You have not called yet! Do I have to do all the work?" An annoyed voice from the other end made you cringe and keep the phone at a reasonable distance from your ear in fear of him damaging the ear-drum.

"Sorry Papyrus, I was too focused on the road ahead" You admitted and he grumbled annoyed that you were ignoring him.

"Fine, but if you want to call youself my friend, then you better call me more often!" You chuckled and agreed to his conditions. He kept asking questions if you had eaten, if you're alright. Did any monsters tried to kill you? Well of course they would, but they were no match, right? You just answered as honestly as you could that you were fine, trying to avoid telling him that his brother was tagging along. You were still unsure how he would take that, so decided to keep quiet for now. Once Papyrus was satisfied with your answers, he finally ended the call.

"How many times did that guy call you since you left?" Flowey asked as you put the phone back in your pocket.

"Four with this" You laughed a little. After that it was quiet. You sighed and looked at Sans who seemed to be staring into space. Taking a bottle of water you had collected on your way, you opened the cap.

"You ok?" You asked him taking a chug of the water. Sans just shrugged but didn't say anything. Ok... so the silence was worse than him making threats or cussing.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" You asked again a little more agravated and he didn't seem to take your inquiries lightly. He snapped his head at you, and growled.

"i'm fine ok? will ya stop being such a fucking nag!" He growled and you noticed his hands were now closed in tight fists. Needless to say that had scared you, but didn't react and waited form him to calm down a bit before speaking again. Once he did, you redirected your gaze at the water bottle still in your hands, and passed it over to the flower as you noticed his leaves trying to reach for it. 

Sans finally sighed regretfully but didn't apologize for his outburst.  
You did instead  
His eyes widen as he looked at you. You didn't dare look back at him and kept your eyes on your fingers. 

"why the hell are ya sorry for?" He finally asked, a lower tone this time, like he had realized how his previous act had disturbed you. Not that he cared or anything, right? It was your turn to shrug, as an answer didn't really came. Why did you apologize? For being a nag? For trying to understand him? You bit on your lower lip and pulled your knees to your chest, resting your chin on them, tracing small patterns with the index finger on the dust.

"It really does bother you, doesn't it?" You finally asked and just glanced at the skeleton who looked at you narrow eyed, like he knew what was coming next "That Papyrus is treating me nicely." He growled and scratched his skull, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before snapping again.

"no kid, it doesn't. so just drop it" He replied clearly iritated. But you didn't want to back down just yet. Somehow, you wanted to know more. 

"I know I shouldn't be prying..."

"well don't!" You frowned.

"But even if you're a fucking asshole, and put up that scary guy fucktard facade..." You turned your head to look at him properly, making sure he knew that your eyes were on him. "But you're not like that, are you? Or Papyrus!" At his point Sans lost it and suddenly grabbed the front of your shirt. You had hoped that you were past this phase. 

"what the hell do ya know?! ya think that just 'cause you wiggled your hips to mah bro and that yer still alive now gives ya the right to butt in stuff that don't concern ya?" He roared in your face, his warm breath slowly hitting your face. Even that faint scent of mustard didn't bother you anymore. You said nothing and let him vent. And best part. Or scariest, was that you weren't afraid of him. He wasn't angry in the sense of 'imma rip out your throat' but in the sense 'i don't want to talk about this, too scared to let you know' kind of way. Sans didn't let go of your sweater, and even Flowey didn't dare to intervene, seeing your calm face. You could feel his hand slowly shaking on the fabric of the shirt.

"You can just drop the act... Sans..." You said staring straight into the glowing red lights that served as his eyes.

"what act?" He grolwed still. You opened your mouth to speak, your right hand slowly rising to his face. His attention was fully on your face, and didn't notice your hand moving. He jumped sligtly confused when the tips of your fingers touched his cheek, before letting your palm rest on the side of his face. The shock of it left Sans imobilized. He didn't move or speak, but you could see small beads of sweat now prickling down his forehead.

"This act... of being a bad guy. You know that's not true." You said, and like he was awoken, he quickly pulled back, letting go of you and slapping your hand in the process. He turned around, refusing to look at you, feeling his whole being stirred up in a pool of emotions. As he did so, you were certain that this had been the end of it. There was no longer any reason to try and push it any further than this. Flowey looked at you and shook his head slowly. You smiled slowly and gently flicked his forehead.

"we... weren't always like this..." A voice coming from the skeleton made you jump and looked towards him. He still had his back facing you. And you waited for a continuation. Did you break him? Shit! Awesome. 

"when we were kids, the little shit looked up to me. heh, trying to chalange me to fights, being a lil' sourpuss when he lost. never let him win once though. had to make him strong after all." He finally turned towards you, and you gasped quietly at the serious expression his face had now. That shitty grin was gone and he leaned his head on the boulder, letting his bones relax.

"ya see kid, this place ain't the best to be in! ya gotta be tough here, or you get dusted, ya know... but as time passed... papyrus started loosing sight of why he was like this. to survive. he wanted respect from everyone." Sans raised his hands and put them intertwined under his head and smirked again, though it was geniune... recalling past memories. Maybe happy ones. Flashes of the photos before came before you. So, they used to be happy once. 

"at some point, he stopped carring. human, monster, didn't matter. whoever stood in his path, he'd just waste them. he got respect, let me tell ya that! ain't no monster who dares chalange him" You frowned a little

"But you..." You were cut off by a laugh

"don't get ahead'a'yerself brat. monsters don't fuck with me cause they know bro'll give 'em a bad time if they do!" He explained. Well, that explained some things, even if you still believed that they ran scared of his sadistic grin. You relaxed back and took a deep breath trying to make sense of all this information.

"But some good is still left in him. And you." You said and smiled at him. Sans quickly looked away though and laughed a little.

"who cares? ya saw what kind of monsters lurk this fucking hell hole. any sign of kindness is seen as weakness." He now crossed his legs as well. He looked like the most chill guy ever as he was explaining his life story. It looked amusing, but more than anything, you were happy he was confessing to you. Crap... strings were tugging at your heart and you felt horrible for that. As much as you tried ignoring it, your heart was quickly beating in your chest. 

'Well, I'm a fucking freak...' You thought bitterly. At that thought you started laughing slowly, then louder. Sans gave you a questionable look.

"what's so funny kid..." He asked, feeling amused at your geniune laughter.

"Well, since I convinced him through flirting, maybe you should have done that sooner!" You said and punched his arm playfully. Sans blinked a couple of times and started laughing as well. You both shared this moment without anyone to disturb it. Not even Flowey, who was just rolling his eyes at your acts. This would be just your moment. 

"fucking hell kid, you're a strange piece, arent'cha?" He shook his head slowly "nah, but i think the reason bro spared ya was because he is sick of killing for no reason. respect or not. he needs a little love too ya know... he never got a friend. and you intrigued him." 

"That's a posibility. OR! He just couldn't resist my charm!" You joked fluttering your eyelids and Sans snorted again.

"charm in what? you're about as feminine as i am!" 

You pouted and quirked an eyebrow

"Excuse you, I do take pride in my abilities" Sans laughed again and maybe in a sign of affection, he slapped your back, but the sheer force made you stumble forward, face planting on the ground. That just added to his laughter as he slapped his knee

"fucking shit kid! you're so fucking weak!" 

"Yeah, well I could still kick your ass..." You mumbled rubbing your sore shoulder 

"yeah, after so many failed attempts though!" He stated and you paused to think about it. That was true though. Considering how many times you died with Papyrus, you shuddered at the thought of what would have happened if you didn't have this power. They would have stomped on you like a bug, that's what. You straighten yourself up and looked at him smiling again.

"Well, I'm glad we don't have to fight then!" You admitted and for a second you could swear you saw Sans's cheekbones turn a slight red, but dismissed that as quickly as he scrambled back on his feet.

"welp, ya had yer rest kid, let's keep going" You nodded and stood up. Your joints still hurt, but you at least had someone to lean on now! You hurried next to Sans's side as you both proceeded down the path again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, hope you enjoyed
> 
> Also, I am on vacation and plan on leaving tomorrow morning, so there will probably won't be any updates for at least a week.
> 
> Sorry 'bout this, but even if I bring my laptop, I'm not sure if I get a chance to write...
> 
> But I will NOT leave this fic till the end!
> 
> Next time we will meet the monster kid and Undyne! That'll be fun!


	11. Chapter 11 - Welcome to the Waterfall - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally reach the Waterfall with your trusty companions!
> 
> It's time to face another great foe! 
> 
> Can you handle her?
> 
> The thought fills you with determination!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry this took so long! Back from my trip! Will try to update at least 2 days from now on.
> 
> Enjoy

The trip after this wasn't that bad. Since Sans seemed to trust you more, you spent the time making silly jokes, laughing, poking fun at Flowey once in a while. You had never expected to get to this when you first met the skeleton. He wasn't all that bad after all. Scary sometimes, and you still felt like you had to be careful of what you say before he snaps, but he was still much more relaxed and accustomed with both your presences. 

But as the damp air approached it snapped back you back to reality that there was still a long way to go until the end. You stopped looking in front of you. Sans complied as well at watched up front as well.

"This isn't going to go too well, will it?" You asked slowly and the skeleton narrowed his eyes a little

"not really, no. Undyne is a crazy bitch. being the head of the royal guard, she's always tellin' how asgore is the greatest, and goes outta her way to please him" Sans replied. 

"How do you get along with her?" You asked hugging yourself but not looking at him. Sans waited for a couple of moments before speaking again.

"i fucking hate her guts. she and boss always kick me 'round" He said and you sighed. For a moment you really wished that monsters here weren't such assholes. Especially towards Sans. You snuck another glance at him, not expecting him to be looking right at you. You wanted to look away, but decided against it. Why though? Because you thought that he was get suspicious of why you never stared him in the eye.. uhm, sockets. It was stupid. Everything was. The whole idea and concept was stupid. You cussed loudly in your head. You were actually taking a liking into a... a what? A monster? A skeleton? Something that might not even be real?? You might as well be still at home sleeping. Even through the pain you endured... you could still be sleeping right? Though you didn't want to question what exactly happened, what brought you here, this still had to be still a dream... right?

"ya ok kid?" Sans interrupted your trail of thoughts. You jumped slowly and looked away, covering your face with your hands and groaning slowly. 

"I'm fine..." You said and stared dead in the ground in front of you through your fingers.

"Are you catching a fever? You're so red and feel hot!" Flowey asked concerned placing a leaf on your forehead. 

"I'm fine!" You protested again loudly and brushed the flower off getting quickly on with your path, forgetting what awaited in front.

\----

Sans thought for a second how he thought about Undyne. Sure, he hated her guts, but Papyrus didn't. He knew why that question was asked. Let us not forget that the human still held onto the knife. She could kill Undyne if she so wanted to. But that would probably sever the 'friendship' she and Papyrus started. Should he tell her? Well, it was her call after all. Seeming lost in thought Sans spoke up asking if she was alright? Was she balancing her options? 

Though... what was that? That face she just did? Even that annoying flower noticed! Was she really sick? Shit, that wasn't good! But she dismissed it pretty quickly! Sans was left behind watching her back. Again, the same feeling! She was a weakling! An insect! A HUMAN! The word echoed in his head over and over. 

A human.

Just a human.

That's all she is...

A human...

A weak... strong...

A strong, determined... perf...

Sans quietly gasped and slapped his forehead hardly, waking up out of his little day dream and followed her. 

Always... will follow her...

\-----

You had just raised a new level of awkwardness between you two. It was silent. Again. Great. Did he notice you before? Or... maybe he just didn't want to talk to you anymore. Hopefully that wasn't the case... Stop! For the love of all that's holy! STOP.

"uhh... kid?" You stopped and looked at Sans who was staring at you strangely.

"What... are you doing?" Flowey asked as well, same expression. It was then that you realized that you had stopped and were slowly hitting your head on tree. You blinked confused for a moment before standing up straight.

"I'm fine! Just dandy! Let's go!" You quickly spouted and picked up the pace. Well... good job. Nice going. Fucking shit!!! You kept screaming in your head until your eyes fell on your surroundings. You were in waterfall now. And it looked so peaceful. The sound of water splashing was soothing and it gave you chills. That calmed you down well enough to asses your priorities. And that was getting out of here! So, no more distractions. Keep in mind, skeleton lovin' wasn't your thing! 

"Here we are..." You said with a deep breath. The smell was amazing. Cool and reinvigorating. Up front you saw another sentry post. This was where Sans, well, at least the normal one, had his second post. And according to the original game, he would ask you to go grab something to eat. 

"yup. ya ready?" Sans asked and you half nodded. You were, and weren't... Not waiting for more of a reply Sans started walking again. 

"Are you sure you want to still come?" You asked and he stopped, turning around and looking at you waiting for an explication. 

"Actually, you really should stop tagging along. You're like a third wheel..." Flowey added and you threw him a look that quickly made him choke on his words. 

"No, not that. It's just that..." You were at a loss of words. How could you say this so it wouldn't come off as rude or as if you didn't want him around. Sighing Sans shrugged

"listen kid, if ya really want me to stay here, i will. but i made ya a promise." He said and you smiled slowly.

"It's true you did. Can't really believe you're keeping it, but there's something else I'm worried about." You said stuffing your hands in the pockets of the jacket where the knife was. It now occurred to you that it was getting pretty hot with the jacket on. In the judgement hall, you'll have to fight him. No matter what path you chose. So, if he stuck around, would really be able to fight? You weren't sure of the answer. You glanced again at Sans and laughed slowly.

"Nevermind. Do what you want. Don't say I didn't warn you though" You finally replied and passed him. Before Sans or Flowey could argue about your vague ideas, you stopped and looked in front of you. A figure was up front. Judging by his size, a kid. A reptilian, dinosaur-like monster, with sharp spikes adorning his tail and the back of his head. The small creature didn't have arms either.   
You approached the monster, and as soon as he took notice of you and your skeleton companion, he snorted.

"Well, well, if it isn't the douchebag Sans. And what is this? Did you make a girlfriend? Loser~" He said in a spiteful voice and you could quickly tell that he was getting on Sans's nerves by the way he growled behind you. 

"Hey kid, better watch what you say" You tried to defuse the situation, but the monster kid just snorted and laughed

"Awh, what, is your girlfriend standing up for you?" He continued his taunts, and you had to hold Sans back with your elbow. 

"imma dust ya bastard!" He roared behind you, and even if the kid took a step back he didn't back down his words.

"What are you doing here anyway kid? Don't you have a home to go to?" You asked still trying to keep back the brute force that was pushing against your arm. The monster kid narrowed his eyes and turned around.

"No! I ran away from home. I hate it there. I hate everyone in that shitty town"

"Hey, language! You're just a child" You said and he just cussed some more.

"come on kid, let me teach this brat a lesson!" Sans kept trying to get at him.

"Will you chill your bones Sans!" You argued, and had to turn around to try and push him with both your hands.

"Just let him, this kid is annoying me as well..." Flowey added and that seemed to satisfy Sans's ego.

"You're not helping Flowey!" You sighed and he just shrugged. Just speaking his mind huh? Once you managed to calm down Sans a little, you turned towards the monster.

"You better get going home. Your parents must be worried about you." He turned around and shook his head

"I'm not going back! Not until I find Undyne!" He argued and you quirked an eyebrow

"Undyne? Why do you want to meet her?"

"So I can challenge her! And beat her! So that she can see that she's full of shit! She's not the strongest! And she doesn't have the right to push us smaller monsters around as she pleases!" He said, rage pinning up with each word. You sighed. Damn, he was difficult.

"Listen brat, Undyne will tear you into pieces" 

"What do you know?"

"Well, first, I'd like to see you fight without arms..." You just said and ignored the snort coming from Sans. The monster kid opened his mouth, but closed it. He turned red with anger and started crying.

"I can do it! I'll bite her head off" You patted his head and he quickly jumped out of the way.

"I know you can. But maybe another day" You smiled. He seemed to want to argue some more, but turned on his heels and ran away.

"Kids are so difficult..." Flowey stated and you had to agree with that.

"yah, just like ya" Sans butt in and you frowned.

"I'm not a kid Sans." You just stated and resumed walking. Soon you'll have to face Undyne. Your skin crawled at that thought. She was a psycho fish in the original. And she wouldn't be easy to persuade here either.

No matter.


	12. Chapter 12 - Welcome to Waterfall - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are face to face with one of the most powerful monsters down here.
> 
> Are you ready?
> 
> You're filled... you're getting sick of this determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit guys, this is a looooong chapter... Reaching Lesser Dog petting levels of long.
> 
> Read at your own risk

"Yeah. Uh-huh. No... I'll be careful. Don't worry. Mhm... Sure. See ya!" 

*click*

You sighed and placed the phone back to its place. 

"Well, ya ready? The next room is where we'll meet Undyne" You said pointing at the exit of the current room you were in. Sans came next to you and leaned a little closer, scratching his chin.

"ya know kid, it scares me how ya know all of this. ya really got some special power, don't cha?" He asked and you just took a step further away from him. The closeness was too much for you right now. You ignored Sans's question and cracked your neck. He jumped at the sound of bones cracking violently and shuddered. You chuckled at his reaction, but at least that made him forget about his previous question. Maybe he should know the truth. That he wasn't real. Heck, that he wasn't even the original of what was. But how would you even go about to explain that? It seemed to much to bother yourself with for now. You started towards the exit.

"Papyrus said that he will try to persuade Undyne in sparing me, but I don't think he can until I meet her myself." Sans trailed behind closely thinking about it. He knew as well how much of a killer instinct Undyne had. 

You entered the next room, the path covered with tall grass. This was where Pap was supposed to be talking with Undyne right? You were curious about what he was going to say to her. Big, bad Papyrus, telling Undyne how he made a new friend, which just happened to be human everyone was hunting. You glanced back at Sans. He seemed ready to follow you. He really didn't want to quit huh? You didn't mind. It was nice having him around. Not in a strange way! It was just that he was keeping other monsters away. That's all, right? Yeah. Flowey gulped slowly. He seemed scared of the grass. Maybe the fear of the unknown of what could be lurking in there. You weren't sure, cause it had been a while since you played the original game. The grass and leaves crunched at you pushing them aside to make room to pass. It was ticklish on the exposed skin that you had, and you felt Sans keeping close, making sure he wouldn't lose track of you. 

You suddenly stopped, and the skeleton almost bumped into you. Voices. You dropped to your knees and dragged him after you. He wanted to complain of your sudden brutality but kept his mouth shut when he recognized his brother's voice.

"I know what you might think, but you're wrong!" Papyrus said in his gruff voice. You couldn't make out Undyne's voice however, just the sound of her heavy armor hitting the ground as she shifted. Flowey shook slowly around your arm. You had almost forgotten that he was so latched on to you for so long that you were pretty sure that by now you'd have a wonderful purple tattoo snaking round your arm. But you were already numb to that. You were more interested in what the two were talking.

"I am perfectly aware of that!" Papyrus snapped and a short pause before he continued. "But this human is... different! I really believe that she can change the way Asgore looks at things!" You smiled and blushed a little at his confidence in you. Not even Sans seemed to mind this. Maybe he was starting to accept your 'relationship' with his brother? Pretty sure he was pissed that he didn't get as much attention though. 

"Do what you please, but you'll see when you meet the human! You'll regret your actions if you hurt her" With that, sounds of angry footsteps moving away. Well, she seemed apparently hell bent in messing you up. Most likely. You knew that she would still spend some time here and kept quiet, but Sans shuffled, the grass around his body rustling against his force. The sound of the armor suddenly came closer as she seemed to have heard the noise. You gasped, and knew you had to sit quiet and she wouldn't find you. But before you finished your thought, a warm feeling of skeletal hands covered the entirety of your mouth as you were pulled back, falling on your behind, your back leaning on the soft fabric of Sans's shirt. His face was now just inches from yours, and his warm breath was tickling your ear. You really wished they wouldn't breath! The heat rising to your face was nothing compared with the now insanely beating heart. You were half certain that Undyne will hear it! Not to mention the dick behind you who was getting touchy with you! Granted, he wanted to make sure you weren't discovered, but damn bro. Cut me some slack here! 

Undyne stopped, looking around. Not another sound was made. After a while she finally dropped it and disappeared in the blackness. You heard Sans let out a relieved sigh, more breath hitting the side of your face and your neck. That made you shudder slowly. 

Why? For the love of crap, why? You tapped his long fingers holding your mouth with your own fingers to let him know that he was a little too close. It took him a moment to process, but once he did, he quickly let go and stumbled backwards as fast as he could, and this time there was no denying that you saw his face turn just as red as yours. 

"uhh...uhh.. sorry 'bout that" He stammered turning around slightly and trying to hide as much of his embarrassed expression from you as he could. Wait... was he being... shy about it? Though you were still calming down your own heart, you couldn't help but quirk a brow at his behavior. 

"That was scary..." Flowey whispered and you patted his petals to let him know that you were safe for now. 

Sans was funny. The big bad skeleton, reduced to a stammering idiot. Cause of you right? Was he maybe... did he... hmmm. That gave you an idea as you crawled closer to him and smirked devilishly.

"That was indeed scary! My heart felt like it would burst out of my chest. It's still beating fast." You grabbed hold of his left hand and placed it on the left side of your chest, not on the breast of course, you weren't a pervert, but pretty close to that area. Sans widen his sockets so much you thought they would crack his skull. 

"i... uhh... uhhhh" He mumbled staring right where his hand was placed. It was true that your heart was still pumping, not as fast as before, but enough to be noticeable quickly. Sans quickly took his hand back stumbling back even more, just staring at you and holding his hand to his chest like he touched the worst thing possible. You snorted, biting your lower lip to keep your laughter from erupting and stood up, brushing off your clothes.

"Well, that was fun. Let's go!" You announced fist bumping the air and happily strolled away. Flowey looked confused at the whole ordeal, but didn't question the sudden change in your attitude. 

He somehow managed to find the strength to stand up and follow you out of the patch of grass. He once grasped at his shirt cussing loudly in his head for acting this way. He was never like this. Yet now he left so funny. And you were toying with him. A part of him wanted to slap you for your latest action, but most of him screamed the most dreadful things such as liking you, not wanting to hurt you. Protect her. 

You took a deep breath once you left the patch of grass and turned around waiting for your companion. As he emerged in sight, so did the monster kid from earlier. 

"Damn it! I was so close to get her!" He cussed under his breath and stopped when he saw the trio. The kid snorted again and would have crossed his arms if he had any. "What are you doing here?" He asked and you rolled your eyes.

"Exploring. What are you doing here? Thought I told you to get back home" You replied. Sans said nothing. His mind was still on what happened earlier to pay too much attention to your bickering with a child.

"I go where I want, got it? And I thought I told you to not butt in!" He snarked back at you and you sighed.

"Listen kid. Just give it up. It's obvious that you cannot defeat her. Just give it up, kay?" You turned around, not waiting for another nasty reply and started walking again. All you heard was the kid yelling annoyed and stomping his foot on the ground. Kids with their rage tantrums. 

"Come on Sans, pick up the pace. I'm getting tired and I want this to be over as soon as possible." You stated with a yawn and as if on cue, he sped up his pace. Wow, good puppy. You looked left and right, the gems glittering in the walls catching your eyes. The place was beautiful after all. Though you wanted to jump in the nearest puddle to wash off you just filled up your bottle and washed your face. That at least seemed to refresh you a little. On your way Sans explained about echo flowers. He seemed to have returned back to normal. Well, he was so much more docile it was cute. 

Eventually you reached the flower buds puzzle and solved it like a pro in a matter of minutes. Flowey applauded your cunning mind while Sans just insulted it playfully, saying that he would have done this so much faster. You mockingly imitated him earning a growl from the skeleton. The rest of the road was pretty much uneventful. You talked with Sans and Flowey, stopping to eat something. Actually, you were out of food, so Sans teleported and returned with something to eat for you while he settled on a bottle of mustard. You cringed your nose at the sight of him chugging down the mustard but ignored it and just ate your own food. 

When you reached the wishing room you stopped to take in the beauty of it.

"Did you make a wish here as well?" You asked Sans and he looked at the stones up top before denying ever doing that. He was lying. You listened to the several echo flowers, taking in their tale of whomever wished to just leave the Underground. Your fingers brushed slightly over the flowers as you walked slowly. Being so invested in your own thoughts you jumped when the phone rang again.

"Human! I advise you once again to be wary of Undyne. She was inquiring of your outfit, so I tried my best to mislead her without lying." Papyrus spoke on the end of the line and you smiled. 

"Don't worry, I'll have to meet her sooner or later. Thank you for being so considerate!" You replied.

"... no problem human. You're thanking me in a platonic, friendship way, right?" You laughed and shook your head.

"Of course"

"Perfect. I must leave you. I've been looking for that lazy brother of mine since this afternoon. I swear, he's useless."

"Not really. I think he's pretty reliable" You replied glancing at the skeleton, who was thankfully too distracted by the flowers to pay much attention to you. Papyrus laughed on the other line spouting some things like you were drunk or if you hit your head. You dismissed his accusation and insisted that he was alright. Papyrus just ignored you and closed the call still laughing. 

You walked a little more, and after taking the time to look through the telescopes around you reached a bridge, but the place was much darker than usual. This would be the first encounter with the fish lady. You turned towards Sans.

"Things might get heated up from here. You sure you still wanna tag along?" You asked concerned. You had a lot of running to do here, not to mention that if Undyne would see Sans with you, she might flip off even harder. Sans flicked your forehead saying nothing and proceeded by himself in the dark room. Holding your sore spot on your forehead you followed, and of course, it wasn't long until the clanking of metal appeared, and you could quickly look at her before red colored spears appeared out of nowhere, flinging towards you.

"Run!" You yelled and dashed away before the spears could hit you. Flowey tucked his head under your sweater as you caught a glimpse of Sans's funny running. He was definitely not used to running and it was showing. He was stumbling forward, his hands frantically waving around him. You actually managed to laugh before a spear passed right past your ear, making you remember why you running in the first place. You jumped and at a point, grabbed the skeleton's wrist and yanked him out of the way of an attack. 

You reached the tall grass and along with Sans you dove right in, hiding best you could and shushed the huffing monster besides you. Undyne followed you and she was almost right next to you when the monster kid sprung from the grass yelling 

"You! Fight me now! Fight me you loser!" He roared annoyed. How in the hell did he even get this far before you? You heard Undyne growl as she grabbed the kid's sweater from behind and left with him. So, she wouldn't hurt him huh? At least that. You heard the kid protesting as he was being dragged away despite his feeble attempts to break free.

"Thanks kid..." You exhaled the air you had been holding in all this time. Sans was now panting heavily next to you. 

"You need to get in shape. I'd call you fat, but you know..." Sans didn't seem much amused by your remark as he replied between pants.

"kid...shut... up... before ... i" 

"Before you what?" You antagonized him picking up the stray leaves on your clothes. He grumbled slowly. Man, this was actually getting funny. "Come on. Still a long way to go." 

 

Soon after you reached the raining room and grabbed two umbrellas. You used one while you passed the other to Sans. He refused it though saying that he doesn't need something so stupid. Of course you insisted until he finally accepted it. You stopped in front of the monster kid who was getting soaked, leaning the umbrella over him. He just looked up glaring.

"I don't need your help" He spat angrily.

"Yeah yeah" You said already used to his antics. But since you were getting tired and easily angered, you grabbed the kid wrapped your arm around him, holding him under your armpit as he wriggled like a fish.

"H-HEY! LET GO!" He protested but he was so weak it made you chuckle at his desperation. 

"Yeah yeah" You just said again. Sans picked on the kid some more on your way, but you ignored them both. Flowey seemed to have fallen asleep, his head resting on your shoulder. After it was no longer raining you finally let go of the kid who by now wasn't struggling anymore. He just accepted his fate. 

"T-Thanks" He quickly said and ran away as fast as his feet could carry him, tripping and faceplanting in the process. Sans of course started laughing at his misery before you punched his arm to stop, which, again, he complied too fast. You read every slab on the wall with the help of Sans, because there were some parts you couldn't quite understand. Though you knew the lore of the game, it seemed to not be so different here, except the whole 'monsters here are killing freaks'. A yawn made it's way onto your lips as you tried to stifle it. Another wooden bridge came into view. So... the next part would be running again. Surely enough, when you reached the bridge, Undyne appeared, glowing spots on the wooden structure telling you exactly where she would strike. 

However, this time, before you got a chance to react and dodge them, a pair of powerful arms hoisted you up, picking you up bridal style, just so you could come face to face with a concerned Sans. He didn't waste any time explaining after your yell of disapproval and started running, skillfully dodging her attacks, teleporting now and then to avoid any unwanted danger. You had no choice but to wrap your arms around his neck, holding on to your life. Maybe in another situation this would have been rather... awkward, but right now, you were running for your life.

Soon the attacks ended. But so did the bridge. Sans turned around to try another route but was faced with Undyne. She seemed to stare dangerously at you and then at Sans.

"What are you doing with the human Sans?" She asked, her voice resonating within the armor making her sound gutural and dangerous.

"i'm protectin' her!" He truthfully spat at her and she took another step, spear ready for another attack.

"You idiot! I'll kill you and her!" She yelled and attacked. Sans's glowing red eye just got brighter as he stopped and diverted Undyne's attack, it ricochet in the already unstable bridge, snapping it in half, the three of you falling into nothingness.   
You yelled scared and held on to your only source of protection as tightly as you could. 

\----

You groaned and slowly opened your eyes. Nothing seemed to be hurting too much. It quickly came back to you what had happened. You fell. You should be in the dump zone. But why wasn't there any pain? Processing your surroundings, you saw that you had ungracefully fell on Sans, who was on his back, his arms still protectively wrapped around you. You gasped and sustained most of your weight on your hands and looked at the passed out skeleton. Flowey shook his head next to you, recovering slowly from the sudden fall. He seemed fine. 

"Sans? Sans wake up!" You shook him a little and it wasn't a lie that a little dread crept in your heart that he might be... for saving you. Idiot, you wouldn't have died anyway.

"SANS!" You yelled louder this time and the skeleton groaned a little earning a relieved smile from you when he opened his eye sockets, the same faded red light glowing in them. He looked at you and laughed slowly, refusing to let go of your waist.

"heh, jeez kid, buy me dinner before jumping my bones" You closed your eyes and grumbled. Seeing as you still held your weight and didn't have a free hand to hit him, you did the next thing that came into mind, and forcefully slammed your forehead against his own. That was NOT well thought through. You wanted to groan at the pain but kept it in. Sans however yelled in pain.

"holy fuck kid, what the fuck was that for?" He finally let you go to rub his sore forehead. You stood up and flipped the skeleton off.

"For being a fucking retard!" 

"well, that's a way of thanking your savior!" He argued annoyed at your lack of adoration for his big rescue.

"Not that I don't appreciate your attempt, but holy shit! I can come back after dying. You can't fucktard!" You just kicked his leg as he stood up and he cussed again in agony now holding his leg while jumping on the other.

"fuck you!" He yelled annoyed before stopping and chewing on your statement "wait. do ya really care if i die?" He asked, his shitty grin just getting wider. Did he forgot the pain you just inflicted on him? A blush rose on your pale cheeks, but pushed past him.

"Yeah, of course, after all, I'd lose a good slave!" You turned around just to stick your tongue at him. That didn't fell good with him as you kept cussing each other until the exit of the dump, where you had to face the mad dummy. Actually it only took a well placed slap to make him stop before Napstablook came and scared him off. Thank God for that. You were so pissed at Sans that you might have killed the poor bastard for no reason. Napstablook warned you that his house is up front and that you weren't invited in it. You teasingly asked if he was crying by himself in there and he stormed off annoyed.   
You ignored mostly everything around you after that and just walked on the lighted path the crystals offered. 

"bitch" Sans ended the fight with one last insult. You shot him a death glare and he avoided it. 

"Will you shut up already? I swear, you're getting on my last nerve!" You commented.

"Let's just ditch the idiot" Flowey added and poked his tongue at the angry skeleton. Sans reached over trying to snatch the flower from you, but missed when you took a larger step to avoid him reaching his destination.

"Leave him alone, jackass" You said, Flowey taking advantage of your protection to make faces at the skeleton. Sans seemed to have had his last drop as you stopped dead in your tracks. You couldn't move. Glancing down, you noticed that your soul was now blue. Your turned your head towards Sans as much as you could, but before you could complain he flicked his wrist, your body twitching and following the movement of his hand, next thing you knew you were face to face with him. 

"ya know kid. it's best not to forget who yer talkin' to!" He threatened and you clicked your tongue. 

"Don't worry, I didn't forget. I'm talking to Sans, the biggest asshole in the Underground!" You did not have much power over your own body, but your limbs seemed to be working fine, so it was your turn to grab the front of his shirt and jerked him forward almost bumping foreheads again.   
"Best that YOU don't forget who you're dealing with! Remember that I'm not a fucking toy for you to push around as you please. You agreed to tag along, so if you still want to come with me, you play by my rules!" You threatened back with equal force. Sans didn't seem to budge though.   
He was so hard to read sometimes! What the hell was going on with your 'relationship' You shifted so quickly between friends to deeper feelings to wanting to bash his skull in. He had a short fuse, and so did you. If you weren't given the power you had, maybe you wouldn't have been like this. But knowing what you knew, you could piss him off as much as you'd like. You locked eyes with the monster and kept a straight face until he finally released your soul and went ahead. 

"whatever..."

\-----

Sans started into her burning eyes. This one was so filled with determination it scared him. But she was aware of her possibilities and was taking advantage of that. But shit. She looked so hot right now, staring him down like a weakling. And shit, did he feel weak.   
Sans fought the urge of just grabbing her and force himself on her in ways not allowed for little kids, but managed to suppress that and just left her behind, walking a little faster to cool off his head.

\-----

You had to walk faster so you wouldn't lose the skeleton who seemed to be running in front of you.

"Come on, let's just leave him" Flowey suggested again and you shook your head.

"No. He's useful." Was your simple reply, but truth be told, you didn't want him to leave. You had gotten used to having the moron around. Asshole as he was.

You reached the steep bridge where you finally reached Sans but stopped when the monster kid followed you.

"Hey you! I just heard, you're a human, right?" You narrowed your eyes at him. Did he now just realize this. You nodded.

"I knew it! I was told to be wary of you humans. So... I should hate you right? Uhhh" He seemed to be sweating. "But you're kinda not that bad you know? Hey, tell me something mean so I could hate you!" He said proud of his plan.

"Why would I do that?" You sad blinking slowly, and Flowey just sighed exasperated. 

"Cause! Cause... I dunno man. I don't hate your guts..." You wanted to thank him for thinking that until the so familiar clanking of armor interrupted your speech. Undyne appeared behind the kid, and when he turned around, he lost his balance, slipping in the endless pit of darkness. Sans reached for your arm to drag you out of there and to safety, but didn't manage to grab you as you dashed forward, grabbing tightly on the kid's shirt and yanking him up back to safety in one single pull. Thank God he was so light. He seemed to be so impressed with your act that he was left at a loss of words before standing straight and turning to Undyne

"Hey, you! Yeah, you! I've been wanting to fight you for some time now! But for no reason, just case I hate your guts! But now I have a reason! I won't let you hurt this human, you hear? So you'll have to go through me first!" He said pushing out his chest, trying to seem more intimidating? It wasn't working. Undyne just came threateningly towards him

"Stop it kid, you gotta get out of here!" You managed to say until Sans grabbed your arm and quickly dragged you back to your feet and pulling you away. "Sans stop! He'll get hurt!" You protested.

"who cares!" He just said, but you saw that Undyne didn't hurt him, just grabbed him picking him up, despite his attempts of kicking of biting her hand, and just placed him safely on the other side of the bridge. You smiled to yourself and let yourself get dragged by Sans.

The golden star provided you with relief as you touched it slowly and turned at Sans. 

"I'll have to fight her now." You declared and looked at Flowey and Sans. "Can I trust you to not let anything happen to Flowey?" The flower gasped and tightened around your arm.

"No, please don't leave me with him!" He sobbed 

"It's too dangerous, and I can't keep track of her attacks and your safety, so please" You just said exhausted and he seemed reluctant to let go. Sans just smirked.

"won't make any promises" You narrowed your eyes at his reply. "hey, i won't do anything to the dork, but i won't protect him from other monsters" He quickly added and you looked back at the tiny creature. He finally agreed and left the warmth of your arm, stuffing his roots in the ground. Now that he had good terrain, he could just escape if anything came too close or dangerous. You send him a thumbs up upon seeing his worried face and turned to Sans.

"Wish me luck!" With that you turned around and walked further to face Undyne.

"good luck... kid" he whispered. 

 

You found Undyne waiting for you on top of a cave entrance. She took off the helmet of her armor and eyed you dangerously.

"So, you finally came this far! Gotta say human, I'm impressed you passed Papyrus, and even got his lazy brother to follow you around" She said. Her voice was much more feminine than you had thought.   
Undyne jumped down and in an instant you were in battle. She threw you a shield which you caught and your soul turned a vibrant green color. 

"Get ready punk! You might have fooled those two idiots, but you're not going past me!" She said and attacked. Spears flew from each your sides and you used the shield she provided to protect yourself.

"Heh, not bad punk. But I'm just getting warmed up!" She laughed maniacally. 

ACT

TALK

"Listen, I've told Papyrus this as well, but I don't want to fight." You said and she just seemed to be more amused with you. Her laugh was ten times worse than Paps, gotta give her credit where it's due. 

ATTACK

You got hit once.

ACT

TALK

"Please, let's stop this..." You said panting a little

"Shut up! Don't think you can try your shit with me human! You're disgusting! You and your whole species of barbarians!" She roared and her attacks got stronger. 

ACT

TALK.

Talking didn't seem to be helping anymore.

Undyne attacked again. Shit it was getting harder to move as fast as her spears.

SPARE

"Get real kid! Like I'd ever accept mercy from the likes of you!"

ATTACK

Left with 14 HP.   
You could still go on without items.

SPARE

"Just give up! How about you give up and let me just take your soul!"

ATTACK

MISS

SPARE

"Yours is the last soul we need to get out of here!"

ATTACK

12 HP left

SPARE

"So be a good kid and let me have it!"

ATTACK

8 HP left

You panted as you used a piece of the nice cream you had bought earlier. Actually Sans bought it for you. HP was maxed out.

ATTACK

MISS

SPARE

"You're annoying me kid!"

ATTACK

18 HP left

SPARE

"Once we get out, we'll bring destruction on the human race!" 

ATTACK 

14 HP left.

SPARE

"You're pretty insistent huh? No matter! I'll still kill you!"

ATTACK

MISS

SPARE

"Just fight me! You little punk! Are you so afraid of me?" She laughed loudly. 

ATTACK

10 HP left.

You took out the knife in your pocket. Her eye seemed to gleam along with the blade of the instrument.  
"Yeah that's it! Come on, punk, show me what you can do!"  
You dropped the knife on the ground and slammed the spare button again  
"I told you, I don't want to kill you! I just want to go home!" She frowned again at you action and attack harder

And harder

And harder...

GAME OVER.

RELOAD

SPARE

ATTACK

GAME OVER.  
GAME OVER.  
GAME OVER.  
GAME OVER.

Ok, this was getting ridiculous! She was wiping the floor with you. But looking at Sans, seeming to know how many times you came back, he read the exhaustion in your eyes as you assured him that you were alright, and weren't planning in giving up anytime soon.

SPARE

"STOP IT!"

ATTACK

4 HP left. No more items. This was your ... bilionth attempt?

SPARE

Panting loudly you wiped the prickles of blood falling down your jaw. Undyne stared at you wide eyed, her hands shaking on the spear she was holding. 

"Why? Why do you keep sparing me? Why aren't you fighting?"

ATTACK

MISS

Her attacks were getting sloppy. Was it finally working?

SPARE

"I don't... want to... kill you" You managed through breaths.

"But! Every monster here is out to kill you! Why would you spare me? Or anyone here for that matter?"

The attack never came now. You tried standing as straight as possible.

"I'm not a saint, let's get that clear. But..." You took a deep breath and smiled "I just don't want to kill you" Undyne started at you for a moment before laughing pathetically.

"I don't understand you human. You spared Papyrus, Sans, saved that fucking annoying kid... now me. You must be severed in the head." You laughed.

"Yeah, I've been told that!" 

SPARE

You waited for her reply. Undyne seemed to be having an internal fight with herself.

"You are a really skilled fighter at least... didn't think you'd survive this long"

'If only you knew how many times I died...' You thought bitterly feeling your muscles scream in pain, the open wound slipping trails of blood on your clothes, staining them

SPARE

Undyne laughed and let go of her spear, falling on her knees.

"Maybe Papyrus was right. You could change things around here."

Your souls turned back to it's normal color before fading out. You approached Undyne and offered her a hand to take. She stared at you and your hand and at you and accepted it, standing up heavily in her armor.

"You might actually be alright human" 

You chuckled thankful that it was finally over as dizziness came over you, clouding your vision, collapsing on your knees and leaning forward, leaving your body to act at its own accord. Undyne however caught you in the last second before you could harshly hit the ground and gasped.

"undyne! what the fuck did ya do!" Sans yelled as he quickly ran towards the two of you

"I don't know! I didn't do anything! HEY!" She shook you violently, your head bobbing front and back.

"you fucking broke her!" Sans yelled

"NO I DIDN'T!" She replied panicked. Luckily for you, before Undyne would think about giving CPR or something stupid Flowey just yelled to cover their screaming antics.

"She's just asleep!" He pointed at your peacefully rising and lowering chest.

Undyne and Sans looked at each other and sighed relived.

"this is all your fault..." He breathed out

"Shut up asshole! It's your fault for not protecting her like you said you would!" Undyne snapped back at the skeleton.

"i did protect her! and none of this would have happened if you'd just accepted her mercy sooner! fish freak!"

"What was that? Are you seriously taunting me? You fucking punk, I'm gonna end you!"

"like to see ya try fish-sticks!" 

Undyne placed you on the ground, leaving you asleep as she continued her heated argument with Sans, leaving Flowey to watch over you. 

You didn't dream of anything, and didn't want to. Nothing mattered anymore right now than some sleep.


	13. Chapter 13 - Undyne's house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You collapsed.
> 
> You remembered nothing.
> 
> And then you woke up. Fuck determination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy hell, so sorry for the long wait. My inspiration flew out... 
> 
> I will try to update sooner from now on, but the chapters might be a little shorter.
> 
> And check the end for an important question

What happened?

You didn't remember, and now it didn't seem to matter, because it felt so nice. Besides the comfortable position you were in, providing relief to your once aching muscles, but the fact that everything seemed of no matter right now was blissful.

Muffled sounds. 

You shifted. Ah, this was much better. The blanket was so fluffy and warm and... wait... no.. no, no NO! You were starting to regain consciousness. Damn it. That meant coming back to reality. And slowly opening your eyes, Flowey being the first thing you see, it was clear enough to tell you that you were still not out of hell. 

Seeing your opened eyes, the flower squealed in excitement 

"Are you ok? I was so scared when you fainted! I though those two idiots would to who knows what to you! But they didn't! Which was surprising!" He blabbered in your face before you even got a chance to realize where you were or just wake up properly.

"Flowey, Flowey..." You began and lazily stood up, the fluffy blanket falling off your body. The flower stopped talking and looked at you waiting for something else.

"Where am I?" You finally asked, rubbing the sleep out of your eyes trying to make something of the room you were in. Though the bed was comfy, the rest of the room was scary man. Just... scary. Numerous weapons and armors were sprawled everywhere in an uneven manner, no posters adorned the dark blue walls, but they seemed worn out, some parts were damaged, like someone had punched right into them. Which was probably the case, because you had a pretty good idea where you were even before the flower replied.

"You are at Undyne's" You just nodded. Yeah, you were expecting that much at least. Standing up, you were relieved to see that you were feeling much better! Muscles ok, fatigue gone. Wonderful! Before you could ask another question, you heard muffled sounds from beyond the closed door. Looking in that direction you picked up Flowey and went to meet your saviors.   
You opened the door and the chattering stopped when two pairs, or rather one fishy eye and two red eye sockets fell upon you.

"Uhh.. morning?" You just beamed happily and Undyne stood up so quickly off her chair that she threw it almost across the room and with big steps stopped in front of you, looming over your rather small figure. Damn she was scary up close.

"Human, before we go any further, why did you spare me? Why did you not fight me as you should have. I could have killed you!" She demanded an answer. 

'Well, you kinda did kill me though' You thought and smiled slowly at her.

"Like I said, I don't want to kill you Undyne. Or anyone for that matter. I believe that you can change your vision on the world and on humans. You just need the push" You shrugged saying the first thing that you thought of leaving Undyne surprised. Her shocked eyes remained on her features for a while that you were doubting that she would be happy about your words, but soon enough she melted into a huge grin, her canines or rather everything sharp and threatening. A good old slap on the back making you stumble forward. Ok, they really needed to stop doing that.

"Punk, let's get one thing clear. I still don't trust you, but who knows... you might change Asgore's mind" She said walking back to the table and inviting you as well. You did so and sat next to Sans who had been suspiciously quiet so far. There was a cup of tea placed on the table where you sat and looked over to Undyne who just nodded in approval that it was yours. You gladly accepted the offer and sipped on the tea. It was good. Sweet and mallow, not too hot, but not cold either.

"did ya sleep well?" Sans finally asked and you just nodded thankful that you managed to get some sleep. You couldn't believe you actually collapsed like that. Thank God you were able to finish the battle though, otherwise, who knows what she might have done.

"You want Asgore to change his mind?" You suddenly asked, returning to Undyne's previous statement. She seemed to tense up a little and so did Sans, before they sighed deeply in unison. If not for the heavy atmosphere, this might have actually been funny.

"Listen kid, not gonna lie, I went easy on ya. After hearing Papyrus, I actually hoped that there was something more to you than the other humans." She said and took a chug out of a rather large glass. Wiping her lips, the fish lady continued.

"I didn't believe him at first, but seeing how you held onto my attacks, it's clear that you have a lot of determination." She explained and you noted how Sans was staring at you. Not too subtle might I add.  
"Thanks. But I'm not really sure if I can actually change his mind..." You said softly staring at the swaying liquid in your cup.

"Neah punk, if anyone can do it, it's you. It's worth a shot right? And worst case scenario, you die!" Undyne started laughing happily. Was that intended as a joke? Probably not...  
"At least you have this lazy ass with you. Not sure if that's a good or a bad thing though" She added scratching her chin in an ironical manner. That obviously seemed to piss the skeleton off, but he kept quiet. Was he scared of Undyne? Well, she could be pretty rough apparently. 

"Do you want to leave the Underground?" You asked her and she seemed to ponder for a bit.

"Sure I do. After all, that's why we've been fighting for so long right?" She said sighing. Somehow, it seemed like she didn't want to really go all that much.

"Are you scared of what Asgore might do if you break free?" You asked again. Man, you were prying, but trying to understand the world around you a little bit better, it might be useful for your journey. Undyne laughed slowly and shrugged.

"Maybe. He vowed war on humankind after all." She looked you dead in the eye, any sign of happiness vanished within a second as she stared into your soul. You swallowed the big lump stuck in your throat but never broke your eyes with her.  
"Maybe you'll find it stupid, but you know what, we're kinda tired of killing humans for no reason. When we get outta here, we don't wanna start another war. What happened in the past, happened! How much longer can we hold a grudge, you know?" She shook her head sadly "But Asgore isn't like that. Vengeance consumed him. He's become nothing than a former shell of himself. But he's the kind. We will follow him no matter what!" She leaned back on her chair staring at Sans now like trying to imply that he needs to follow orders as well.

"But you spared me!" You said smiling and you could have sworn you saw a blush on her face before she quickly dismissed it.

"L-Like I said punk, don't let it go to your head! I just think that you have a tiny, little, tinsy, bitsy chance of changing that man's mind! It's not like I like you or anything!" She protested and you narrowed your eyes. Shit, that was so tsundere. Even Sans cracked a laugh at her, but shut up quickly when she glared at him. 

"Alright, I'll take it" You laughed slowly and that seemed to ease the tension in the room. 

After that, you had no idea how long you spent at Undyne talking. You were interested in a lot of things concerning the monsters, and even if some questions were up and personal, like what she felt about a certain lizard scientist, Undyne did her best to answer everything. It was clear that she wanted for you to succeed and you were happy about that, and dare I say, filled with new found determination? 

You, Flowey and Sans finally bid your farewells, and despite there not being a friendly hug, the head of the guards gave you a stern and powerful handshake.   
You and Flowey talked a little more on the way, about little things mostly and Sans just followed, his hands in his pockets, eyes scanning the horizon without saying a word.

"Cat got your tongue?" You finally asked and he jumped, seemingly interrupted from his thoughts.

"huh? why and how would a cat do that?" He asked and you examined his question.

"It's a way of saying why are you so quiet?" You finally decided that maybe he didn't get the human analogy. He shrugged.

"ya seem to be getting a lotta friends 'round here" He just said and you threw quick glances to the golden petaled flower on your shoulder.

"Aaaand, is that a bad thing?" You asked confused. Maybe Sans didn't have the same ideas as Undyne. Though you half expected him to be the same. I mean, if that crazy fish lady wanted peace, why wouldn't he?

"neah, it just pisses me off that they're gettin' chummy with ya even if they don't know shit about ya" He snarled in a rather ironical way. You puffed 

"Really? And you do?" You asked and stopped, crossing your arms and raising an eyebrow.

"yea, i do!" He replied smugly, the same shit eating grin plastered on that bony face.

"Really? Then tell me big guy, what is my favorite animal?" You asked and he seemed to be taken aback by your sudden force in tone. 

"uhhh.." He just started, clearly in the dark about any personal details about you.

"What's my favorite color?" You asked again, stepping forward. He didn't budge, but didn't say anything either.

"Who's my best friend? Or maybe you know my favorite season!" With each question, frustration was building up. How dare he assume that he knew shit about you? This fucking asshole. You had reached his face and was staring right into his red glows.

"You don't even know my fucking name!" You shouted and he seemed to waver for a bit, but still stood his ground. A silence fell upon the area, Flowey just tried hiding behind your shoulder, seeing as he didn't know any of those things either and he had known you from the beginning. Sans just stared down at you, little beads of sweat prickling down his forehead and jawbone. It was rather funny seeing him panicked like that.  
For a moment, the red glows disappeared from his sockets, leaving dark sockets to stare at you.

"i know that you're strong..." He began and it was your turn to be left speechless as he continued.

"and i know that you don't take shit from anyone, even me!" It was his turn to back you down as the red flames in his eyes flared more brightly than always.  
"and i know that you're determined, and want to get out of here!" Even his speech seemed to have improved from his usual gangster type of talking.   
"and i might not know your name, preferences, likes, dislikes, but that doesn't mean!" He stopped suddenly like he swallowed a big chunk of that phrase.

"That doesn't mean what?" You asked slowly, but curious nonetheless. He exhaled loudly and stood up straight.

"doesn't matter. i crossed the line" He turned around. Not wanting to drop this, you circled around him and looked him in the eyes.

"Sans, what? Tell me! You claim that you're my friend, yet I cannot understand what you want to tell me! You always keep your mouth shut and I can't understand that!" 

Oh... My... GOD!

Was he blushing?

Dear lord, he was. How, not too sure, but a red tint was staining his cheekbones as he was diverting his look away from you, sweating profusely.

"Sans..." You began and took a deep breath trying to collect yourself.

"You're not being too... discrete here, you know" You pointed out and Flowey narrowed his eyes trying to see exactly what he was doing, but not understanding much of it.  
He jumped and turned around, trying to hide his head behind the fluff of his jacket

"i dunno what yer talkin' about" He mumbled and you sighed. 

"Sure you don't..." He didn't move.

You decided to drop it. Sans was still mumbling to himself things like 'no' and 'it's yer imagination' You just let him do his thing and started walking. It took the skeleton a while to realize that you left him behind and he quickly stumbled over when he noticed you were so far ahead.

"hey! don't you dare leave me behind!" He yelled and you and Flowey laughed just picking up the pace. For a moment, you had forgotten where you were again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys, so what do you want from here? Do you want to focus more on the relationship between Sans and the reader, or should we still explore this bizarre world and its inhabitants such as Alphys, Mettaton or Asgore?


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're half way there.
> 
> Your journey is getting to its end with every step.
> 
> You have decisions to make along the way. 
> 
> Let's keep that determination, shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking with me for this long. You know who you are *smirk*

It was clear that you were approaching the Hotlands. The jacket you had on, which offered you warmth before, was now a nuisance, beads of sweat falling down your jawbone and back. Poor Flowey, he must be getting steamed under your clothes, but he hasn't complained yet. Most likely, he wanted to just stick as close as you as possible. 

You finally took your jacket off, holding it in one hand, using the other to try and fan yourself, but to no avail. A sigh escaped your throat. Looking around, the place seemed rather empty. Huh, where was everyone? Not that you minded. A fight wasn't something you wished for. Were they still avoiding the skeleton with you? Looking at him, you noticed that he was the one avoiding you. Well, avoiding your look. Ever since you had told him that you weren't falling for his acts, he hasn't spoken a word or even dared to look at you. He just kept his sight on the horizon. 

"You ok?" Flowey asked seeing your distressed face. You snapped out of it and nodded smiling. Why even bother? Well, it was just awkward. He was there with you, but giving the silent treatment. That was worse. 

"ya hungry?" He finally asked, but still didn't look at you. Shrugging you nodded. Something to eat didn't seem so bad at the moment. He just nodded and picked up the pace. You followed behind and the sentry post at the entrance of Hotlands came into view. So, he had as many jobs here as Sans would have. 

Without saying anything else, he went behind the counter and pulled out what looked like a hotdog. You eyed it suspiciously. That didn't look like meat, so reluctantly, you picked it up.

"Do you have some mustard or something?" You asked seeing the nakedness of the food. For a moment, Sans's eyes glittered before he dived back down behind the wooden counter to slam a big bottle of mustard. You wanted some ketchup as well, but seeing how excited he was for liking the same condiment as he did, you just left it at that. 

"And some water?" Flowey added and the skeleton just snorted but complied placing two cups of water as well. You smiled and thanked the skeleton, pouring some mustard on the bun.

"is that all? put some more on!" He glanced at the small portion of yellow substance you poured on it. You raised an eyebrow.

"Uhm, no. This is enough"

"psh, weak" He just snorted and stretched his limbs, letting his head fall on the counter, covering most of it with his arms which he wrapped around his cheekbones. He yawned deeply and closed his eye sockets.

"What are you doing?" You asked after taking a bite, flavoring the food. That was not meat. Most likely. However it wasn't bad tasting, so, you decided not to ask what exactly was in there. You didn't want to know.

"takin' a nap" He bluntly stated the obvious.

"Now?" You took another bite. You didn't realize how hungry you were. He lazily opened one socket to have that red light fall on you for a moment. 

"no duh... ya got your sleep at Undyne! me on the other hand had to keep the crazy bitch entertained!" With that he just closed his eye again. Well, it was true that since you started the journey with him he didn't sleep. Did he even need it? Whatever, no questioning monsters anymore. After Flowey drank the water he yawned as well, but tried hiding it. You chuckled at his silly action

"You can get some sleep too buddy" He quickly shook his petals, like knowing that you were going to propose this.   
"No way, I'm not sleepy" He argued while you finished the last bite of food and licked your fingers.  
"Flowey, relax, nothing will happen. I won't go anywhere. And I need you to be well rested for what comes next. I need you vigilant!" That seemed to change his mind almost instantly upon thinking about it. After all, he made a vow to keep you safe, best his tiny body could. The flower finally agreed and snaked away from your arm, rooting himself on the side of the post, shuddering happily at the touch of soft ground, so much more better than the frozen lands in Snowdin. Almost instantly, his petals covered his face as he turned around, falling asleep. You smiled slowly. Poor guy. 

Glancing at Sans and his steady breathing, he seemed to have fallen asleep as well. And you weren't tired. You slept well at Undyne in a comfy bed, so what was there to do but just wait for them. Putting the jacket down you sat down next to it in front of the post staring blankly at the surrounding area. There was not much to see however. You were close to the lava warming up the place, and just a few steps further would lead you in Hotlands. So, meeting Alphys, Mettaton, Muffet... Shit you hated spiders with a passion, but you had to go through with it.

Closing your eyes you figured that maybe you could catch some sleep as well as you leaned your head against the hard wooden plank behind you. Thinking about various scenarios, and pondering about different actions, sleep didn't seem to want to visit you right now. Sighing slowly you stood up and brushed the dirt from your pants. Man, it was getting hotter. Well, seeing as you had a tanktop under, you took off your sweater and tightly tied it around your waist. You looked around again. Nothing had changed. Both Flowey and Sans were sleeping. Hmm...

You slowly inched closer to the sleeping skeleton. Another step. Another. You waved a hand in front of him. He didn't budge. His breath still steady. You placed your hands on the counter and leaned forward a bit to get a closer look at him. Several cracks covered his skull and cheek bones, the most recent one made by Papyrus above his socket. You narrowed your eyes. Did it still hurt? Thankfully, realization dawned upon you when you noticed your fingers reaching to trace the line. Let's not touch. 

Hah, who would've thought that the big bad skeleton could look so cute when sleeping. Well, as long as he didn't blabber his big fat mouth, he wasn't that bad. If by any stupid chance that you would enter such a world, why here? Why with them? Was it because you weren't so weak? You leaned further and copied Sans's position, placing your chin on your hand, staring at his closed eye sockets. You cocked your head a little and sighed softly thinking.

"if ya wanna kiss me, ya can just ask" Sans suddenly said without opening his eyes. The sudden voice scared the living hell outta you and you yelped slowly, loosing balance because of the position, and falling hard on your behind, pain shooting up from your tailbone to your back. Wide eyed you stared at the skeleton who was now staring at you from his spot, his head resting on one hand.

"You're awake!" You just stated amazed and embarrassed. You kinda broke some private space boundaries earlier after all.

"no duh" He just smirked wider and finally stood up from his place, stretching his limbs and circling the post to sit down in front of you, in front of the post, leaning his back on it, just like you had earlier.

"Uh, I..." You tried thinking of an explication of why you were so up in his business. He just looked at you and laughed a bit. Glancing over at Flowey, he still seemed to be out of it, sleeping like a horse.

"ya what? decided to kiss me awake?" He asked crossing his arms behind his head and looking smugly. You snorted and crossed your own arms over your chest.

"Yeah, right. Dream on skelly boy" He didn't seem to take into the light insult

"hey, like i said, ya can ask if ya want it" Sans didn't back off his persistence. 

"Shut up Sans, I was just curious" You said and found a more comfortable position to sit. It was only when you shuffled that you noticed your right arm. As expected, Flowey's constant strangling of your skin, the rips you had suffered when Sans pulled on him in the forest, left deep marks on your arm. It was bruised and it ached, but you ignored it.

"curious 'bout what?" He asked confused.

"You" The reply left him speechless for a moment only an even more confused 'huh' coming out.

"Well, it's not like I stumble across monsters all day. I was just curious, you know, on how you function, and all that." You felt your cheeks getting red. You didn't lie. You were curious, and wanted to touch him. The last light touch you managed to place on him freaked him the fuck out. "And you can't tell me that you're not curious about me either!" Sans took your example about turning red and he left behind his smug attitude.

"so?" He just asked.

"So? Uhh.. so what?" It was your turn to get confused. Sans thought about it for a moment and came up with an idea.

"here's what. let's play a little game!"

"A game?" You were suspicious.

"yea. ya ask me a question, i answer. i ask ya a question, ya answer me" He suggested and you thought about it for a while until agreeing. After all, there was nothing he could ask that would make you uncomfortable. Well, no, he could, but you'll not answer anything you didn't want to. He didn't need to know that.

"great kid. me first. who are you?" He asked a little too quickly, like he wanted to ask this for a long time. However you were unsure of what he meant by that.

"Uhm. I'm a human?" You asked raising your shoulders. He quickly shook his head.

"no, how come ya know so much 'bout all of this? like what's gonna happen or... ya know. everything!" Well, he was certainly curious, that's for sure. But telling him the truth about everything... well, let's bend it a little... You placed your hands on the ground supporting your weight on them.

"Well, if you so want to know. This world, is not so different of another one I visited not too long ago"

"what do ya mean?" 

"Seeing as you can understand some basics of how timelines work, there is another one. Dare I say, an original timeline" You explained and Sans said nothing, he just listened carefully. "Basically, whatever happens here, has already happened there. I've already went through that world, and everything here is the same except for the monsters" You continued.

"what do ya mean?" He leaned a little closer.

"They don't want to gut me at every step. It was much easier to befriend them than you guys" Sans leaned back processing this information the best he could. He scratched his skull slightly, his red orbs staring at the dirt in front. You waited for him to see if he needed any clarification. 

"so, is there another one like me out there? or my boss?" You nodded and smiled.

"Yep, and Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, any monster that you know, they all exist. They're just... kinder. Didn't take the loss as badly as you guys" Sans snorted a little and shook his head.

"good for them ya know" You nodded in approval smiling and loosing yourself in thoughts about the original cast as well.

"Yeah. Those Sans and Papyrus really get along well. Pap is a dork there, but he really loves his brother. Alphys is a stuttering idiot, but with good intentions. Mettaton might be gay there though" You laughed and surprisingly, Sans laughed a little along. 

"You know, I'd rather have you laugh than spout your idiocy in my face." He stopped and sighed.

"hah, sorry kid. it's just the way i am. take it or leave it"

"I'm gonna take it" Before Sans had a chance to even think about your reply, you continued "So, is it my turn? To ask a question?" He nodded

"hit me with your best shot kid" 

"Do you know who Frisk is?" Sans jumped like burnt at that name and his whole expression changed. He just replied without speaking. Something bad happened to them. But if Frisk had already passed here. What happened? It it was Pacifist, they should all be out right? If it was Genocide, they shouldn't be here. Or they didn't want to finish.

"yeah, i knew that kid" Sans finally relaxed and slumped back on the plank. "heh, they were a handful. a kid really. they kinda remind me of ya, just ya know, they didn't have such a bad mouth" You smiled and listened.

"they managed to make friends with everyone. didn't kill a single soul, ya know. the kid actually melted our broken souls. we were all rooting for them. to defeat asgore and get us all outta here. but that didn't happen." His sockets went dark and you regretted a little asking this. "i don't know what happened. they never returned. asgore was still alive. the barrier still up, he is still needing a soul. never saw them since" So, most likely, Frisk quit the game? Before ending it? Or did Asgore manage to kill them and take their soul? However, the barrier is still up. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked something like that" He shook his head a little.

"don't sweat it kid. we're playing a game. and that's why everyone is so fast to accept you. monsters now cling tightly to the small hope that a human will change the king's mind and open the barrier together" You nodded slowly. So that was the reason? Otherwise it would have been worse, right? Probably. 

A little silence fell upon the two of you until Sans broke it before it became too uncomfortable. 

"my turn again! okay kid, ready for this one?" He asked, his usual grin plastered on his unlikely face. You were thankful for his sudden excitement and nodded just as excited.

"how do humans fuck?" You gasped at the question as his grin grew wider and you groaned.

"Fuck you Sans, I'm not answering that!" You replied annoyed. You really thought that maybe he had something interesting to question you about. But he just wanted to leave these heavy issues behind.

"don't be stingy kid, this is a game after all" He laughed at your embarrassed face and even more so when you tried hiding it behind your hands. 

"You asshole." You grumbled and you both chuckled trying to keep as quiet as possible so you wouldn't wake up Flowey. 

"anything else ya wanna know?" He asked and you thought about it. 

"Actually yes. But it isn't a question" Sans raised an brow bone and waited for the rest. You fidgeted for a bit. Would this be too personal? 

"Hmm, can I... can I touch you?" You finally asked and if he was the kind to open his mouth, his jaw would have dropped. It was clear that it was uncomfortable for him as well because again he turned red as a tomato. Jeez, it looked even more red as he was so white. 

"only if i can touch ya" He tried to defuse the situation with a slightly joking tone, but was left speechless once more when you agreed.

"Ok, but just my face. Don't dare try anything stupid" He quickly shook his head. Wait, did he want to as well? He was curious as well right? That was all. You scooted closer to the skeleton until you were just a few inches apart and slowly raised your hand. Slowly, like trying to pet a scared animal. Judging by his sweating and slow shaking, it was what he looked like right now. You gulped slowly and your fingers slowly grazed the side of his cheekbone before letting your palm rest on his cheek. Sans didn't move. He was petrified and for now, didn't dare trying to touch you as well. Your other hand found its way on the other side of his face, repeating the same process.

"You're so warm..." You whispered slowly smiling "How is that even possible?" He just laughed nervously and slowly lifted his own bony hand, mirroring your own actions. When his fingers touched your own cheek, you shuddered a bit. It wasn't the same as the first time he managed to touch you. Back then, you felt disgusted, violated. Now... now you just felt warm, safe. 

"you're warm too" He said the constant red blush on his reflecting on your face as well. Your hand reached up, and finally did what you wanted earlier, tracing the various cracks in his skull. Even the bone was different from what you'd expect. It was softer. Not the fluffy kind of soft, but not rock hard either. When your finger passed slightly over his recent crack, he winced a little and you quickly retreated your hand.

"I'm sorry!" Sans just shook his head.

"nah, it's fine" Now both his hands were on either side of your face as he kept you steady, staring into his red pinpricks. He stared back at you, neither of you saying a word, just letting seconds fly by. 

"Uh, Sans..?" You asked unsure of his sudden change in attitude. You tried backing up a bit, but his hands kept you in place as he slowly leaned forward. Slowly, steadily. You heart started a marathon in your chest, mixed feelings and questions going through your head. What the hell was he doing? Was he trying to ... HOW? How could that even work? You tried backing up again, but you couldn't move, and truth be told, you didn't put too much of a fight either. 

And Sans was getting closer. 

"kid... i..." And closer. You closed your eyes and braced yourself. Did you want this? Seeing as you didn't move, that means yes... right? Or maybe you're too shocked to try and move? Or... or... 

 

"What are you guys doing?" Flowey's voice echoed in yours and Sans's ears making you both jump scared and separate as quickly as you could say cock blocked. You backed up as much as you could, while Sans, having nowhere to back up just turned his back on the flower crossing his arms. You both looked like you were caught fucking by your parents at this point.

"Y..Y..You're awake Flowey!" You stuttered laughing at the flower who was staring at you narrow eyed. Well, he wasn't a dumbass, and the scene was more than clear.

"Uh-huh... so... what did I miss?" He asked blinking slowly looking from you to the skeleton who had turned so red at this point, you could barely distinguish his head from his shirt.

"Uhm, nothing... kinda hard to explain!" You said standing up quickly and laughing. Flowey didn't seem to buy your shit as he stared at you like a mother who caught you in the act.

"W...WELL! Now that you're both awake, let's get going, right?" Sans jumped right up at that opportunity 

"y-yeah! good idea, let's get on going..." He quickly passed the flower avoiding his judgmental look as you picked up your jacket, took the knife and put it in your back pocket, leaving the jacket on the counter. It was Sans's after all. 

"Let's go Flowey!" You said getting ahead and waiting for the flower to come along. Flowey complied and quickly came after you, resuming his rightful place on your arm while his eyes were dangerously stuck on Sans.

"I'm watching you..." He threatened under his breath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I want to apologize again for the slow updates, but work has been a lot more hectic than I had hoped for and I have no time to write anymore 
> 
> Also, whoah... you almost kissed the skeely! Damn it Flowey, cock-blocker ...


	15. Chapter 15 - Meeting Alphys part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You reached the entrance of Hotlands, and it was time to meet the crazy stuttering scientist. You're half way there. That fills you with determination

Nobody said a word as you walked down the hot path leading to the entrance of hotlands. An amused smile played on your lips as Flowey eyed you with narrowed eyes.

"What were you doing before?" He asked in a whisper, making sure the skeletal figure in front couldn't hear him

"What do you mean?" You asked, feigning ignorance, but still smirking. Damn, you wanted to stop, but it just stood there. You felt bad for Flowey, but the way was he was trying to get in your business was amusing

"Don't give me that! You know what I mean. Earlier. You were holding his face, he was holding yours. Pretty close, might I add" With each word he leaned forward to your face, maybe trying to break you with his death stare. You chuckled and just pushed him away slightly.

"Relax, nothing was going on. He was curious and so was I. We just... uhm, explored" You said winking at the flower who didn't seem to take your carefree attitude lightly. He tugged on your hand hardly, making you stop in your tracks as he stared seriously at you.

"This isn't a joke! Are you falling for him?" He asked exasperated and luckily, Sans was still in his little own world and just kept walking without paying too much attention that you were lagging behind.

"What?" You gasped but mostly surprised at Flowey's sudden assertiveness.

"Listen, I don't know what you might think, but all in all he is a monster. Monsters here have lost the ability to love someone, understand? Besides!" He continued quickly, cutting you off just as you were about to argue his statement. "Even if he did have feelings for you, what will you do at the end huh? Will you take him to the surface with you? You're not stupid, and I know you know you need a monster soul as well to pass the barrier. Will you kill Asgore and pass the barrier with Sans?" You furrowed your brows at him.

"I will break the barrier so that everyone can go free!" You said trying to stand your point as well. Flowey shook his petals. 

"Please think more clearly of this! Remember who he is. Love or not, you will have to make a choice!" He said and you felt his roots slowly untangling from your arm. "I'll let you think about that. I'm going ahead to make sure that the road is clear" With that, he dropped to the ground and sunk underground, disappearing from sight before you were able to say anything else. You stared at the small hole that Flowey went through and blinked confused. On a part he was right, not for the reasons that he might think of but... Assuming you manage to pass the barrier, the question of how it would end rose in your head again. Would you return to your world, or just get stuck in this timeline even after reaching the surface? Your eyes darted back to the skeleton who, like on cue, turned around, finally realized that you were left behind

"hey, what's the hold up?" He asked waiting patiently for you to rejoin him. You wavered for a moment, but went back next to the monster you had developed feelings for. Shit. You were so absorbed into this that you had almost forgotten who you were, where you came from. 

"where did the creep go?" He noticed the lack of flower you had around your arm.

"He said he was going ahead to check things" You replied absentmindedly. Sans raised a brow bone at your sudden change in attitude.

"what's wrong kid?" You chewed on your lower lip for a bit

"Nothing. Just thinking." You replied hugging yourself, trying to calm the tornado of thoughts going through your mind at that moment. He wasn't satisfied with the answer and pushed forward with his questions, trying to make you tell him. You finally looked at him and smiled slowly shrugging and stretching your limbs.

"Really, I'm fine. Just wondering how this journey will go" It wasn't like you were lying. Even if the end of said journey was what scared you most. Sans finally dropped it, still unsatisfied but not wanting to push it more than he needed to. 

A thought crossed your mind that you haven't called Papyrus in a while so you pulled out the cell phone looking at Sans.

"I'm going to call your brother" 

"what for?" He asked confused 

"Just because. Want me to send a message?" You chuckled at his slow grumbles and dialed the number, listening to the ring tone as you waited for the skeleton to pick up. He did so in three rings

"Human? How is your journey going? So glad you called, I was starting to think that you might have forgotten about me!" He boomed on the other side of the line.

"Neah, I won't forget about you Papyrus" You chuckled and even more at Sans's clearly disgusted face. There was a moment of silence until Papyrus cleared his throat

"That's good to hear. Say, I've been getting word that my brother is with you. I hope that he's not annoying you, is he?" You glanced at the skeleton who just snorted back at you. For that simple gesture you wanted to tell his brother that he was being a dick. However, you still wanted him to stick by your side... until the end.

"Neah, he's actually helping me out a lot! Couldn't have gone as far without him" You mused in the phone and noticed the wide eyed stare you received. Papyurs seemed to be taken aback by the confession 

"That's something new for him, not being a lazy ass. But, if he is there to help, that's fine. Make sure he doesn't cross the line, understood? If he says, or does anything, give me a call right away! I'll deal with him then!" You laughed at his concerned demand and nodded agreeing with those conditions. You finally said farewell and tucked the phone back in your pocket.  
Sans didn't say anything else, he still seemed to be shocked that you praised him.  
In the far distance you saw the lab looming over the hotlands. Well, soon you'll meet face to face with Alphys. Wonder how she was here though. Maybe a crazy scientist, but you didn't go too far in this universe to learn too much of its characters. You were too uninterested with it. When you get outta here, maybe looking all of that up wouldn't be such a bad idea. You turned your head to Sans to ask him a question about the lizard you were about to encounter, but didn't say anything when you saw him right down staring at you. More precisely, your torso. His red eyes seemed to be locked on your chest area, not even realizing that you had caught him in the act.  
You cleared your throat a little uncomfortably 

"Sans, didn't you ever learn that it's not nice to stare?" He snapped quickly out of daze and stared back at your face. He seemed flustered, but more curious. He stopped and pointed right at your chest.

"kid, how come yours are bigger than other humans that came through here?" He asked out of the blue leaving you speechless. Embarrassed at the sudden question about your private parts you wrapped your arms around you in order to hide them best you could. Flushing red you watched him as he awaited an explanation. 

"That's cause I'm not a kid" You just said shifting from one foot to the other. What? Did he just notice this? 

"but you have a striped shirt!" He argued your comment like owning a striped shirt was an automatic deal breaker for you being a child. You wanted to laugh at his naivety, but settled to a chuckle.

"No Sans... just because I have a striped shirt, does not automatically make me a kid. I'm an adult actually" You said firmly and he seemed to be most shocked of this new found idea. What was even more disturbing though was the fact that until now, Sans thought you were a kid. And he liked you... and he tried to kiss you. Was this fucking weirdo a pedophile??? You cringed at that notion and frowned at him. 

"so then, how old are ya?" He then asked. Man, he was really getting into this. You groaned right now regretting that you ever took your sweater off.

"That doesn't matter. I'm an adult, way past 18, and that should be enough information for you. Also, now that you know, I'd apreciate you stop calling me kid." Sans blinked twice, his index finger tapping slowly on his chin like he was contemplating this new information.

"how 'bout kitten then?" He smirked widely and actually winked. You groaned and facepalmed. 

"You know what, never mind... let's stick with kid" He laughed at your despair and closed in a little, still having the same contemplating face, though it seemed like he wasn't thinking of the most orthodox of things.

"so then... if you're an adult, that means that you're old enough to procreate right?" The question took you by surprise to say the least. You were sure that he was going to ask something stupid but this one took the cake. You gasped audibly and pushed his face away.

"Sans, that's fucking disgusting! What the hell kind of question is that anyway?" He just laughed and raised his shoulders, his red pupil on the skin of your arm. You quickly retracted your arm back still frowning annoyed at him.

"what? can't a skeleton know? it's a normal question" He replied nonchalantly driving you insane.

"No it's not! Don't even think of stupid shit like that, got it?" You almost yelled and passed by him, stomping. He quickly followed, very amused at your reactions. Damn him, he really liked pushing your buttons.

"awh, c'mon kid, ya really think i have such thoughts?" He mused happily next to you.

"Shut up Sans before I waste you" You threatened. He was satisfied with just laughing it off, but not continuing with his sexual attacks. Flowey was waiting up front and quickly came to you when you got into his vision area. He crawled back to where he belonged and you felt that he no was no longer holding on as tightly as before. Poor guy must have seen the scars he left you on your arm and was trying not to hurt you anymore. Not gonna lie, you were thankful for that. 

"Everything seems fine. There are two guards at the elevators, so you won't be able to go through there, so your only choice is the..." he gulped and hid behind your shoulder "...lab" He whispered the last part and you nodded. 

"be careful with that crazy doc. she's done some nasty shit..." Sans whispered next to you, reverting back to his serious self. You decided to leave the quarrel from before behind and just focus on what was in front of you. As you reached the entrance of the lab a thought passed your mind.

"You know, I've been wondering... if I have Determination... what makes me human and gives me strength... is that the reason why I can save and reload files?" You looked at Flowey then at Sans. They looked at each other as well and thought about it for a moment.

"I guess..." Flowey thought about it and you nodded. You knew that Flowey could manipulate them... However, according to the original game, he was able to do so because of the human souls he had taken at the end. Although, he had some knowledge about timelines and such. But the fact remained that Flowey couldn't use the save option without a human soul. 

"what's your point?" Sans asked curiously.

"Well..." You stopped at the entrance of the lab and turned to him "If that's the case, I can reload as many times I need until I accomplish my goal right? If so... what happened to the other humans? They should have had the same ability like me. Why were they caught? How were their souls taken? Even if caught or killed, why weren't they able to just reset and start over, or just access their save file?" Sans looked at the ground gritting his teeth. As you thought about this, the door from the lab suddenly opened, behind it being the lizard monster, with her swirly eye glasses and lab coat hanging messily over her shoulders.

"I..I think I can answer that q-question..." She whispered and for a second you saw the dead look in her eyes before the light covered most of her lenses. 

You looked at Sans who growled slowly at her. He was like a guard dog ready to pounce. 

"Alright. I'd like to hear your answer" You told Alphys and she nodded slowly, turning around.

"F-follow me..." She motioned as she almost stumbled on her coat while trying to walk. You took a step inside the lab before a bony hand stopped you.

"kid, maybe this isn't such a good idea... i never thought about this before, but what you said is reality. if alphys knows, then she might do to you the same... and you won't be able to escape this fucking hell!" He gripped tightly at your shoulder.

"As much as I hate having to agree... he's right... who knows what might happen in there..." Flowey whispered gulping a large lump stuck in his throat. You bit your lip. This was the first time that you were genuinely having second thoughts regarding your success of getting out. But you smiled softly at them both.

"That's why I have you two to protect me... right?" You laughed slowly and after a moment, Sans's grip loosened as he nodded and chuckled slowly.

"yeah... leave this to me kid. i'll make sure nobody'll hurt ya!" He said determined stepping into the lab with heavy steps.


	16. Meeting Alphys part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn new things from the lizard scientist.
> 
> You're holding tightly to your determination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, a little plot twist will come into play.... oooooohhhhhhh *creepy sounds*

Looking around the lab as you walked send chills up your spine. It wasn't that much different from what you knew, however, the massive screen showing your face from each angle made you shudder. Alphys looked behind to make sure you were still following, and didn't say anything about the stalker ways she was 'observing' your journey. Your footsteps echoed through the large lab, the sound resonating from the walls. Sans seemed to be looking around curiously and cautiously. His fingers brushed by yours a couple of times, like he just wanted to make sure you were at an inch's reach if something happened. 

You were scared. Shitless. A million thoughts were running through your head and you weren't sure of what to expect. Sure, you had Sans and even Flowey by your side, but still. 

Alphys stopped abruptly and you did as well as she turned to face the two of you. With a sigh, she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and stared at you. Her gaze was filled with a mix of emotions that you couldn't read. Was she going to hurt you? Talk to you? You wanted to grasp onto something as she just stared at you without saying anything. The heavy atmosphere was getting to you. 

"S..so.." She began and you gulped slowly, feeling your heartbeat against your chest.

"You want to know what happened to the other humans... right?" She continued without breaking your gaze, leaving you unable to actually talk, so you just nodded your head slightly. She wasn't stuttering as much as you had expected her to. Sans was silent as he watched the scientist as well, and Flowey kept a good grip on your arm as well. 

"I... happened" Alphys said with a sigh, gripping at the side of her dirty lab coat finally breaking your eyes and looking down at the ground for a moment before looking at your face, waiting for a reply.

"Y-you? What do you mean?" You asked unsure. Did you really want an answer? You thought about some theories considering the original game, however, you weren't sure how far this universe had gone. Alphys shuffled a little, her sharp claws still clutching tightly to her lab coat. Without saying anything else she turned around again and went to sit on a nearby chair that was left in a corner. Her hands resting in her lap, the lizard chewed on her lower lip gulping once in a while. She would open her mouth to speak, but would after close it without another sound. You waited patiently, however, you numb-skulled companion didn't seem so patient.

"well? what do ya mean?" He asked straightening a bit, trying to show his dominance over her. It didn't seem to work though as Alphys still stared lifelessly at her own hands. She suddenly snapped out of it without warning and turned to look at you for moment and her look terrified you. 

"I...heh" She laughed pathetically swinging her legs back and forth. "I have been watching your journey..." She admitted, though seeing that huge screen with your face plastered on it... yeah, that kinda gave it away. You just nodded in acknowledgement. "you are so different from others..." She continued without bothering to look at you anymore. You glanced over at Sans who looked back at you and just raised his shoulders. He had no idea where she was going with this, but you both listened to her. 

"So much determination..." She laughed again and shook her head slowly. From this point she looked like a lunatic, and in this world, she probably was. Taking mad scientist to a whole new level. "And you know what? I wanted that" She said and smiled slowly

"Huh... I ... I don't..." You began, but yelped when Alphys stood up so quickly and made her way towards you. You took a step back and Sans placed himself between you and the looney lizard. She ignored him and just stared at you from head to toe. What the heck was going on?

"Yeah..." She laughed slowly "Yeah..." Alphys repeated and turned away from Sans making slow circles around her tail as she talked. "I wanted it... I still do... that determination..." A knot tied your throat as you blinked confused at her behavior.  
"And the best part? I could... I can take it if I want to!" She laughed a little louder. Flowey whimpered slowly against your skin, but tried his best not to let his emotions show on his face. You, on the other hand had your eyes wide open, staring at the lizard who had now stopped. Dread filled your entire being as soon as she laid eyes on you again, a strange hunger lurking in her yellow eyes behind the lenses. Instinctively you took yet another step back.

"what the hell are you on?" Sans roared at her keeping his stance between you and her. She threw him a spiteful glare for a moment but smiled and sighed deeply.

"Let me explain bone head" She said and pushed her glasses up. "H-humans have determination. It's what keeps them a-alive and all. Their strength is way bigger than ours is. And it's the reason why they are s-so much stronger than us monsters." She turned around and grabbed some papers laying on the floor almost shoving them in the skeleton's face. You managed to sneak a glance, but there were some strange symbols, random numerals and letters, nothing that made much sense.   
"I've researched it all! And I found a way..." She said slowly but quickly perked up seemed very satisfied with her results. "I can extract the determination from humans! And bottle it! Like vitamins!" Sans stared at her and the paper. It didn't seem to make much sense to him either. You gulped slowly.  
"I tried seeing if I can inject such determination into monsters, to give them the same powers as humans... but..." She looked down, and as quickly as she was happy, she sat down on the chair again resuming her sulking  
"Things didn't go quite as planned"

"What do you mean?" You squeaked behind Sans and this time she didn't bother looking at you. 

"It was too much for their souls to take..." She simply stated and stared blankly again at nothing. You shuddered slowly looking at her. Was she even worth saving? She looked broken and destroyed. Alphys might be the best representation this world had to offer. 

"What happened to the humans after you took their determination?" You asked slowly fearing the answer. She laughed again, a dead, damaged laugh.

"If I had let it like that, nothing happened. They seemed sad... but nothing happened to them. They were still alive, eating, sometimes laughing..." She said and that left you speechless. Wait, you were sure that that determination extraction would be what brought their end.

"so, what happened to 'em?" Sans now asked raising a brow bone at the lizard.

"Asgore needed their souls... so I delivered..." She said in a whisper, almost hard to catch if you weren't paying so much attention to what she had to say. Flowey gasped slowly and hid his face in your shoulder, trying to keep his sobbing inside. You just covered your mouth and looked away disgusted. 

However, moving past her crimes... why were the humans still fine after having their determination taken? It then dawned on you and your breath hitched slowly, your hands shaking slightly looking from the monster who was protecting you to the yellow lizard slumping in her chair. 

 

\------

 

Sans rummaged this information. Man, he knew Alphys was psychotic, but damn... Still, something didn't add up. Now, he wasn't the brightest of monsters, but even he could think for himself if needed. If Alphys took their determination, but they were fine.... once she had killed them for their souls... They didn't return. It was Game Over for them. Forever. Their determination was what gave them the power to save and reload... without that. They were as weak as a bug. So that also meant that....

Sans looked behind where the human stood clearly distraught. The confused and now scared made her look as vulnerable as she should be, as she was just a human. If she would loose her determination, she would lose the ability to return after dying, right? A twisted thought passed through his head as his sockets turned pitch black. 

She had seen him. And she knew what he was thinking. The human girl stepped back again. She didn't feel protected anymore. And should she? With this information Sans could change the way this all went. If he would make Alphys extract the determination from her, she would be scared of dying, then she'd have no other choice but to bend to his will. His arm twitched slightly.

Was that the right thing to do? He would trap her here forever. She would never be able to return home. On the other hand, so what? He DIDN'T want her to leave. He wanted her all for himself! To stay here with him. To be only his! If she defeated Asgore she'd leave and he'll be here alone. 

And shit, this terrified expression on her was so satisfying. Watching as she finally realizes how little she can actually do. The corners of his grin twitched a little as the skeleton turned fully towards her, still contemplating which path he would chose. Of course, she could CHOSE to stay here with them, but what were the odds of that? If she wanted to stay, she'd have stopped long ago and just let him protect her. 

The human stared into his black sockets, and he saw sweat dripping down her face in large beads, dropping some on the floor, some on the skin under her chin. 

What to do?

 

\------

You wanted to scream. You wanted to run. You wanted to cry. You did none. Just staring at Sans's sudden change in attitude as he stared at you with those endless pitches of black. He was thinking about it, wasn't he? To extract your determination, to leave you defenseless. If they managed that, you'd have no way to reload or anything, which meant the first kill, would also be your last this time. 

You opened your mouth to speak, but no words came out. You throat was dry and you feared you'd start crying if you had said anything. And even if you could talk, what would you say? Would you plead him to stop? In the end it seemed it was up to Sans to decide your future. And your future was seeming pretty blank now. 

You might have a change if you managed to outrun him before he caught you. To get back to Undyne to explain her the situation... or Papyrus... they still believed in you, right? They wanted to get out and if Sans did this, you'd never be able to free them... 

Flowey said nothing as he just stood there in hiding. He didn't seem to realize what this all meant. What could happen now. 

Please... please don't... 

Sans took a step forward, saying nothing. His red pinprick of an eye reappeared and he stared you down in the most lustful and diabolical way you had even seen him. Oh God, he was going to do it, wasn't he? He seemed to be enjoying your breakdown right now. You wanted to cuss out Alphys for telling him something like that, you wanted to cuss yourself for bringing him along! You wanted to cuss yourself for actually thinking that he might be a fragment of a nice person. Tears were welling up in your eyes, but you refused to let them spill. 

You had no other choice. You had to run, and put your hopes in either Undyne or Papyrus. Or... the second best thing. 

Taking another step back, the rough blade of the knife made itself aware once again. You'd have to kill him. Kill him and everyone who even thought of keeping you here. It didn't matter anymore, did it? 

You slowly tried reaching for your weapon, and it was a split of a second before Sans realized it and teleported behind you, slapping your hand away and forcefully taking the knife in your pocket and throwing it somewhere inside the lab. You didn't see where it landed, it was so dirty everywhere. You spun around on your heels quickly to keep your eyes on the monster, even if your back was now on Alphys. Flowey seemed to have snapped out of his trance as well at the sudden movement and he quickly shook his head between your terrified face and Sans's terrifying one 

"Wh-what's going on?" He asked confused and scared as well, while Alphys just watched the scene play out without saying anything. 

"i wouldn't do that if i were ya..." Sans growled under his breath and it send chills down your spine. Your whole body was shaking by now and you felt so small, so useless. You had gotten so cocky because of your abilities that you did not expect this turn of events.

"Stop..." You just said under your breath and it came with a light sob as well. He seemed to be enjoying that as well, maybe a little too much. His grin grew even wider and with a single move he grabbed your arm and yanked you forward, making you face him.   
You welped slowly and caught the air in your throat, refusing to breath as you stared into his maniacal eyes. His grip tightened. 

"what's wrong? ya scared? heh..." He breathed and you tried pulling away, but he didn't let go. Flowey stared amazed and confused, but turned his head towards Sans ready to fight back, but froze when that same light as before enveloped him. "ya shut up for now!" Sans said. Alphys didn't move either, just watching the two of you, her mouth agape.  
His eyes returned on you.  
"well, this seems to be quite the predicament here..." You closed your eyes tightly. You didn't want to look at him, You didn't want to hear him.  
"i can have ya all to myself... and this time, there's no way for ya to fight back... you'll have to obey me... and stay here... and do whatever i tell ya to do..." His hand jerked your chin up and you opened your eyes to stare at him.

The satisfied face he had grew even more when your fear reached a higher level, making single prickles of tears stream down your cheeks. 

There was no denying it that this looked like the end. He was going to do it, and there was nothing you could do. You couldn't fight back anymore, you couldn't spare, fight... nothing. Frustration, fear, loss... they all swirled in your heart as your tears came down faster and heavier, accompanied by short sobs. You felt Sans's bony hand hold you steadily, and one part you were thankful, because your legs were so wobbly right now that you might have collapsed. 

"Stop...please... stop it..." You sobbed slowly. Fuck your dignity, fuck everything. You were so afraid. You had thought you found some alliance in him. Maybe a friend, maybe... maybe and more maybe's. You felt him falter for a moment on his grip, but didn't let go. He ignored your pleas and looked at the crazy doctor.

"how long did it usually take for ya to take their determination?" He asked her and you gasped, trying to struggle out of his grasp, but he held on tightly. Alphys jumped when a line was directed to her and she stuttered looking at the serious face of the skeleton. 

"Uhm.. uh... about a ... day or s-so" She replied scratching the back of her hand. Sans nodded and looked back at you. By now, you wanted to just give up everything, however a voice called loudly in your head to not give up. Who knows, maybe you'd manage to stop Alphys before she could do this. 

The monster smirked again and unhinged his jaws slightly, leaving you wide eyed. This was the first time you actually saw him opening his mouth. And that just scared you more. Those razor teeth were more menacing than ever. 

"don't worry kid... i promised... i'm going to take care of ya... and i intend to keep my promise..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun DUUUNNNNN!!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> o.O
> 
> What the heck just happen you might wonder... I don't know either... this happens after 32 hours of not sleeping! whooo


	17. Part 17 - Determination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wanted to die! Maybe that wouldn't be such a bad idea...
> 
> You wanted to yell
> 
> And then...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Lol, i sure screwed around with your heads last chapter huh? :D
> 
> Welp, let's see what happens next.
> 
> Also, here a little fanart I made for last chapter... don't judge, I didn't get a chance to finish it lol.
> 
> http://hikari2009.deviantart.com/art/Plot-Twist-637670625

Tears would not stop running down your cheeks and you felt so betrayed. That felt worse than anything. Worse than the pain you went through in all the battles. Worse than when you had died so many times.  
The hold on your arm was the only thing holding you from collapsing on the floor. Your knees shook slightly and Flowey was still struggling against the magic around him. That red, disgusting magic which was touching your arm, leaving tingles on the skin. 

How did he expect this to go down? How? A million thoughts passed through your head at that moment. If he did this... and wouldn't let you go. What would you do? Would he be able to break your soul until you actually submitted to him? He might... after all, big mouth and all, when it came to your freedom... this was something that you probably couldn't live without. 

You dared not look into his eyes again, and turned your head trying still to release his grip, but to no avail. He was strong. And you were weak. This situation made it more than clear

You heard Alphys squeak finally and rush over next to your sides staring from the skeleton to you, to the trapped flower. She seemed like she wanted to protest this, but no words came out of her mouth. Please... just please say something! Make him change his mind. 

Another soft sob left your lungs as you tried breathing in, your chest rising and falling rapidly. Fear had already took control of your body leaving you paralyzed. 

Sans's grip tightened around your arm and you winced. You felt him shake slightly against your arm as well, but didn't pay much attention to that as you just stared helplessly at the ground, tears fogging your vision. You wanted to cuss him out, to make him one with the ground just through words. But nothing came out. No words wanted to leave, even when you took another deep breath.

This seemed like the end. Why were you thrust in this world? What was the reason? Did you have a purpose here? Was someone just playing with you? Was this all just a stupid prank? 

You wanted to die...

And how was this even possible? How could Sans be so sentient about his actions? For all you knew, he was just a code of numbers, why was he able to bend the way the game mechanics worked? You should have thought about this sooner when he decided to accompany you, seeing as nothing of the sort was possible. But you didn't care about that until now. He inhaled sharply sending a shudder down your spine.

An idea sparked in your mind that if you couldn't kill him or Alphys, suicide wouldn't be such a bad idea! If you could be able to this before they extracted your determination, you'd reload and kick the ever loving crap out of him before he even knew what hit him.  
You felt like this was the end... truly...

And then...

The grip that had most likely left bruises on your arm lightened until those bony fingers released themselves completely off your skin, returning to their original place back into Sans's pocket. Your eyes widen almost instantly and you snapped your head to look at him, then at your arm, just trying to make sure that you were right about this. And you were. He had let you go...  
But why?  
You opened your mouth, but nothing came out. You weren't even sure what to ask. At the same time, he released Flowey from his magical prison and he coughed slowly trying to regain his breathing abilities. You heard Alphys sigh in relief and you kept starring at Sans.  
He said nothing for a couple of seconds, but then turned away his head from you, letting that breath, which he took earlier, out in the form of a long exasperated sigh that seemed never ending. 

"like i said ... i'm gonna protect ya... 'till ya get outta here..." You blinked rapidly, each flutter of your lashes spilling more tears down your face. You finally gave in to your body's demands and collapsed on the floor, relieving your legs from the pain shooting through them. You stared blankly at the tile floor for a while.  
How could... what did... why?  
You were still shivering and had to hug yourself to calm down.

"YOU ASSHOLE!!!" Flowey yelled after he finally regained some of his voice "What the hell were you..." He stopped abruptly as you sobbed once. Every eye in the room turned to your still blank face. Another sob.

"Uhh.. are you alri..." Flowey started but stopped as your sobs increased little by little, more and more tears flooding your face as you started crying harder and harder, sobbing, yelling, letting all your fears flee, letting relief replace it little by little. As you cried more, you felt more and more relaxed.  
Alphys gasped and looked around panicked, not knowing what to do. She stared at Sans thinking that maybe he had an answer for this, however, he seemed just as confused and scared at you.

"h-hey! don't cry kid, what the hell?!" He panicked and started sweating. But you paid no heed and kept on weeping pathetically, wiping your tears once in a while, just to have them replaced with fresh ones. He knelt down to reach your level and placed his hands on your shoulders, shaking you slightly, trying to snap you out of it. 

"c-cmon kid! stop! i wasn't gonna do it! really!" He stuttered flustered at your condition and Flowey just growled at him.

"Whose fault do you think this is?" He snapped at the petrified skeleton. He stared at the flower than back at you. You removed your hands from your face, just to slap his hands off your shoulders.

"Don't fucking touch me" You spat between sobs and he backed up quickly, staring wide eyed at you. Though blurry, you managed to look at him with red and puffy eyes. He seemed to be taken aback by your outburst, but honestly what did he expect? To just sigh relieved and pat him on the back musing how much of a funny prank that was? Of course not! You were angry, even more, you were furious! You wanted to rip his head clear off his spine right now and by the gods did it take your whole self restraint not to do that.

"kid i... uhh..." He began but you cut him off.

"You what? YOU WHAT?" You yelled and Alphys whimpered at your high pitched voice as she quickly scurried back to her chair just watching you. "You fucking asshole! I trusted you..." You chocked on your last words as you felt tears well up in your eyes again. You sniffed loudly and wiped your nose with your bare hand laughing silently and pathetically.  
"Wasn't I an idiot..." He didn't move, or speak. There was nothing he could say that would mend the situation right now. You took a deep breath and stood up, loosing your balance for a while, but quickly regaining composure as you started to walk towards the exit. You passed Sans and his eyes silently followed you as you took step by step. 

Stopping, you turned and looked at Alphys. 

"Please... don't feel responsible for what you did before. I know you were forced to... just..." You sighed and wiped some reminders of your tears and smiled weakly. "... don't do that anymore, will you?" The lizard gasped and covered her face in her hands, claws digging into her skin as she started crying silently from where she stood.  
Sans quickly stood up from his spot, finally snapping out of it and turned fully to face your back as he roared, a mix of anger, frustration and guilt in his tone.

"hey, where do ya think you're goin'?" You didn't reply and from the corner of your eye you saw something glittering slightly against the grey of the tiles. You took a couple of steps to reach it and bent down grabbing the item you had lost just a couple of moments ago. However, you still refused to look at him and proceeded towards the door.

"hey! i'm talking to..." Sans started but you cut him off once again.

"See you in the Judgement Hall... Goodbye, Sans" Holding tightly to your knife you waited as the door opened and stepped out of the lab. As the door closed back down, you glanced behind you, throwing the most murderous look you could ever muster to your former companion.  
Sans swallowed his words and was left standing there dumbfounded.

As soon as the door closed behind you, you let out a sigh and let your body slump on the metal door, sliding down it like a rag, letting your forehead rest on your knees as you stifled some sobs. Flowey looked sadly at you, but there was nothing he could say or do to ease your heart, so he just patted your head best his leaves could, trying to comfort you.

 

\------

 

Sans stared at the closed door for a couple of minutes, and only snapped out of it when Alphys approached him and touched his arm. He snapped his head to her, and she jumped, taking a step back looking down at her hands.

"You... you're sad she's gone..." She whispered as a statement rather than a question. He initially wanted to yell at her for even thinking about such a stupid thing, but when his soul did a flip around he stopped, clutching tightly at his own shirt.

He messed up... he messed up so badly! Fuck! How could he do that? 

"I... uhm, I've been watching her journey ever since she left the ruins..." She started and turned around to pick up some of the papers scattered all over the floor, doing anything but looking the crazy skeleton in the eyes. He watched her, curious of where she could be going with this.

"A..and, I wasn't lying when I said that she was filled with determination..." She laughed slowly. "And then she kicked you down in the forest" Alphys restrained herself from laughing harder, even if she broke out in uncontrollable laughter when she saw that scene on the screen by herself. Sans's face dropped even more as he also recalled the things she put him through... The emotions.

"You know s-she killed those monsters at Grillby's because of you... right?" The scientist added and stopped, pretending to read a piece of paper, but her eyes were stealthily on Sans.

"what?" He asked confused and hoped that you didn't actually took a life just because of him. He had hoped that Alphys was joking when she said that. But she wasn't.

"She overheard them talking bad a-about you... she kinda ... heh... lost it" Alphys finally turned towards Sans and took a deep breath, pushing the glasses on her nose again.  
"And when you guys got intimate earlier..." She squealed almost silently like a school girl. It was weird to see her like this even for Sans. "I really hoped that you'd end together you k-know... Like a couple or ... something" She sighed returning her gaze back to her hands. 

"are you crazy?" Sans retorted even if his voice came weakly. "i don't like her... she's a crazy bitch...and just a human" He stuffed his hands deep in his pockets, clenching his fists and looking away from the now judgmental scientist. 

"You didn't seem to think that when you a-almost smooched her..." She taunted and Sans growled. He wanted to snap at her for being so prissy in his business... but she was right. If he'd have a stomach, it'd be knotting and doing flips. 

"She seems to l-like you, y-you know" Alphys said lastly and turned away, leaving. Leaving the skeleton to his own thoughts. But it wasn't long until he gritted his teeth harshly and ran towards the door, opening it.

Half of him expected you to still be there. Still waiting. He'd apologize and he'd promise to not do anything else to hurt you. He had his mind decided.

But she was gone... 

Sans looked around, following the shallow footprints on the ground, leading towards the elevators and behind the guards. You had somehow managed to pass by them...  
Why didn't you reset though? What were you planning to do? The only thought that your changes from now on were his fault, made his heart sink.

"i'm commin' kid..." He breathed and walked towards the two guards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!
> 
> don't be too disappointed if this isn't what you expected, because I really do plan on writing a different path from this. However, I don't know exactly how long it will take, and it will probably be updated rarer than this one, cause I'm writing this and another fic.
> 
> Buuuuuuttttt, what do you guys think? Do you like the way I write, would you like the other path go a little... ahem ... smutty? Do you want to feel your sins crawl up your back?
> 
> Let me know


	18. Chapter 18 - Enough!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to finish your journey alone. It was time end it all.
> 
> You just had to stay determined

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys, so sorry this took so long, but my life has been chaotic as hell lately... I know updates may be a little slow right now, but I do NOT plan on leaving this fic until the end.
> 
> Sorry again, but bear with me and my slow updates T_T

You wiped the sweat off your forehead as you headed deeper in Hotland. All the while Flowey was staring at you, but would quickly look away when you would catch his look. His grip wasn't that strong anymore and he seemed to be... avoiding you?

"What's wrong?" You asked in a soft tone. It seemed that everything that had happened lately had left you so exhausted that even your words came out weakly. He seemed to hesitate before replying, but smiled vaguely and shook his head.

"No... it's nothing" You quirked an eyebrow at his suspiciously, but he was smart enough to distract you with another question. "What are you gonna do from now on?" 

"What do you mean?"

"Well.. since you don't have that skeleton following you around, it is possible that all monsters will attack you... how will you proceed?" He asked and you stopped staring at the ground in front of you. What were you going to do? A part of you just wanted to kill everything in your path, but you couldn't do that even to the guards. You ended up tricking them and just passing by without them noticing. So... you'd keep on sparing them... until that time. A frown deepened on your face as you thought about it. And the feeling of Flowey shaking slightly along your arm snapped you out of it.

"Seriously, what's wrong? Are you afraid of me? Do you think that what happened earlier turned me into a killer, or what?" You asked, a clear drip of annoyance in your words as Flowey sighed softly and looked away. His reaction was answer enough, and you sighed, trying to relax and smiled more now, just trying to reassure him. After all, if Flowey were to leave... you'd be all alone, and that was something you didn't want

"Look Flowey... I'm sad, yes, but I won't do you any harm, alright? You know me, and you know that I would never hurt you. Okay? I promise" The words seemed to have lifted the flowers spirits as he looked back at you and smiled nodding, his roots holding on again on your arm.

"I know.. I'm sorry... but I thought that... after what he did, and I know that you, uh, trusted him, I thought he broke you" He whispered unsure of how that sounded. You chuckled and passed a hand through your messy hair.

"It's true that I was shocked... scared! But I don't plan on giving up because of that! Fuck him, you know. It was my mistake for trusting that dick!" The simple thought of how Sans almost did that, boiled up more and more rage back in your heart, but you let it slide for now. After all, what was the point on getting angry? Why would you even do so? After all he was a jerk. Still, the thought remained on how was he able to just bypass the idea of the game? Was this in the Underfell game? You weren't sure, seeing as you never got around to play... Maybe you should experiment with that for a while and see what happens. 

Your thoughts were interrupted by a small creature approaching you. It resembled a mouse, but had a snazzy hat. He was holding a small phone and you backed up a step, thinking that this would have been another fight. But the creature stopped and reached the machine towards you.

"Take this. From Alphys" He just said and you picked up the device, prepared to thank the mouse, but he was already on his way back, cussing that he had to do all the work. You jumped when the phone rang, the word 'Alphys' written on the screen. It looked newer and more modern than the current one you were using. You and Flowey looked at each other for a second and finally answered.

"H-Hy... This is, um, Alphys" A voice on the other line spouted almost surprised that you actually answered.

"Yeah. Hey Alphys... uhm, what's with the new phone?" You asked and she laughed slowly.

"That isn't new... but I needed to get in contact with y-you. There are some things you d-don't know and... I feel like I-I have to help..." She replied, her voice dying slowly towards the last part, so you had to listen carefully, to try and catch what she was saying. "A-Anyway! I know you're going to King Asgore, but I-I have to w-warn you... along the way, you'll e-encounter M-Mettaton, and he... uh... how do I put this... he's a robot and he... uh..." She stuttered, maybe more than you were used to, but laughed slowly.

"Don't worry Alphys... I'll take care of that. But thanks for letting me know" You said and she gasped slowly. Well, you pretty much knew about Mettaton, so that wouldn't be a surprise, but your words seemed to make the lizard very happy as she squeaked slowly and agreed to call you once in a while to check up on you. You ended the call with a sigh and stuffed the other phone in the pocket of your pants. You were really running out of space. 

Unfortunately, you weren't able to make another step before you got in a fight. Great... you'll have to go through fights again. Damn, Sans was useful for at least something... Though you doubted that his brother's reputation reached Hotland as well. You finally spared the monster, but he managed to give you a lot of damage. You were already tired, fighting wasn't helping.

"Are you alright?" Flowey asked and you cracked your neck tiredly. 

"Yeah... This day is just too long for my liking" You replied and you both laughed awkwardly at one another. Though he seemed to have gotten comfortable again, you could still sense some tension in the flower. You didn't know why though. Sure, you were upset, but did he really think that you'd go on and slash everything in sight? Damn it Sans... this was all your fault. Still, you ignored Flowey for now and just kept on walking. You pondered if you should call Papyrus and rat his brother to him. Man, you really wanted to. 

And you saved... you saved a lot. You would sometime progress, just to go back and save again. It was itching you to do so. Just in case. However, Mettaton didn't appear. You were pretty sure you would have bumped into him until now, but that wasn't the case. Why was all of this so different now that what you knew? Did that whole scenario earlier just screw everything up? You weren't complaining, because that meant less fuss to go through. However, you kept thinking about all the different possibilities.   
You cussed yourself for being so carefree. All the sings were there. Papyrus not going through his puzzles, Sans coming with you. Monsters not attacking you. It was clear that this wasn't your old regular game. But if they could bend the rules, could you also? 

"Hey Flowey..." You said and he turned to look at you. You could still see some doubt in his eyes.

"What... what do you think I should do from now on?" You asked him and he seemed to be taken aback by your question, clearly distraught on how to answer. 

"I... uh, I don't know." He finally replied and you took a deep breath. No point thinking about it, but just pushing forward, huh? 

Alphys helped you through some of the puzzles, even if you mostly knew what to do, but you let her help. She seemed to be enjoying that. 

"Al-alright, you can move forward!" She said excitedly after disarming some lasers. You thanked her and was ready to end the call until she spoke again.

"H-hey... about what happened earlier... uhm..." She didn't seem to be able to find her words, and you frowned. That was something you'd rather forget, even if it had happened just a while ago. 

"I don't wanna talk about it Alphys..." You said slowly and she cleared her throat on the other line

"I-I know. But... he... I mean, I'm sure he didn't want to....and..."

"I don't care! He shouldn't have even thought about it! If he cared about me..." You stopped when you realized that you had raised your voice and what you were about to say. This wasn't something that you wanted to believe anymore. You took a deep breath and calmed down. "I'm sorry for raising my tone. But it's fine. I'm fine, alright? I'd rather just... avoid him for now, so please don't bring it up anymore" Alphys agreed reluctantly and ended the call. Flowey sighed softy as well. What? Now was he liking Sans or something? He hated the guy, so why this attitude?

"that's pretty harsh kid..." A voice said behind you making you jump frightened out of your skin, spinning around so quickly you almost got dizzy, grabbing tightly on your weapon. Heck, you didn't even let go of that thing ever since you left the lab. In front of you stood the owner of the voice. Someone you desperately hoped you didn't have to see anymore in this journey.   
He put his hands up defensively, and took a step back.

"hey, chill okay? i ain't gonna hurt ya" Sans said looking at you, ignoring the blade threatening him. But you didn't budge or say anything. You were scared. You were shaking. Your orbs didn't spare Sans as you refused looking anywhere else than him. He must have felt uncomfortable under your stare because he avoided your glare and scratched the back of his skull. He shifted from position to position not knowing what to say.

"it took a while to find ya... man you, hah, you move fast... almost like ya wanted to avoid me" He finally said, trying to see if there was any change in your posture or expression, however, you were made of stone right now. And even if you desperately tried to not show any emotion, the look of fear and doubt were easily distinguishable on your features.

"c'mon kid... ya ain't talkin' to me now? just put that thing down and let's talk" He insisted and stepped forward, making you take another step back.

"Don't come any closer or I swear I'm gonna end you now and here!" You growled slowly. Thankfully, your fear didn't show in your voice. Sans flinched at your tone and gulped? 

He felt responsible for your actions, and well, he was. It was his fault you were weary of him now. More than that... you hated him. He could see it in your eyes. You despised him, you hated him, you also feared him. This wasn't supposed to happen. That look killed him inside. He couldn't stand that look on your face. All those emotions targeted at him. Your threats tugged at his heart. 

"c...c'mon now... just... i'm sorry 'kay? didn't i already say that? why won't you just listen?" Sans raised his tone little by little, frustrated that he wasn't able to make you understand his reasoning. It was wrong, yes. But wanting to keep you all to himself... he wanted this because you were special, something more to him than anyone in this stupid place. That's why he finally let go of his own emotions and wanted to help you get out of here, even if that meant leaving him behind! 

"I'm done with listening you fucking asshole! I've listened and where did that bring me? To the brink of death! If you really think that I'm gonna sit around and pretend like nothing happened, you're so wrong!" You just snapped back at him, raising your own voice to make sure it matched his own, if not louder. 

"shit! i was weak ok?? i didn't want this to happen! but i didn't do it, did i? why can't you just appreciate that??" 

"Excuse me?" You laughed mockingly "Appreciate that you chose not to imprison me? Are you serious? Are you that stupid that you think that what you did back there was a good deed?" Sans looked away, not knowing how to answer to your words. "You broke the single speck of trust I had for you! You aren't gonna get that back! Now fuck off! I still have a way to go, and you're in my way!" All this time, the shiny blade of the knife was threateningly raised at Sans's eye level. He closed his eye sockets and took a deep breath, letting his hands rest alongside his body, so different from his usual posture. 

"no..." He just said determined and opened his eyes, his shiny red pinpricks settled onto your own orbs.

"What?" You asked unsure and taken aback by his reply. Flowey stood silent. He didn't know how this would go down. There was so much he didn't understand and didn't know how to react. 

"i said no" Sans repeated and stood forward. "i ain't leaving ya alone! i promised that i'd see you safe out of the underground, and i plan on keepin' that promise!" You gulped and smiled weakly.

"I don't need your promise. I don't need your protection. I'm safer without you around. So just go. I swear Sans, I will not hesitate to kill you." You said that, but why were your hands wavering on the hilt of the knife? 

"c'mon kid. i swear, i promise ya... i won't do anything to hurt ya. i'll tell ya how many times you need to understand! i'm sorry!" You shook your head. How could you even trust him? How could you trust anything anymore? The question of why you were here again came up on the top of your head again. 

"I don't need your promises! I... I just don't understand... why?" He stared confused at you, but refused to back down, and so did you. "Why? Why was I even brought here?" Your voice cracked a little. 

"whadda ya mean? ya fell down here..." He said and you laughed at your own dismay.

"I didn't! I was sleeping peacefully in my own bed and woke up here! I shouldn't be here! This whole fucking world isn't even real!" You yelled and felt tears once again fighting to leave your eyes. Sans and Flowey blinked confused but before Sans could say anything, Flowey said.

"What do you mean? Not real? Can you not feel my roots around your arm? Could you not have felt the pain of dying again and again?" He was confused, you could tell, but it was apparent that he was curious about you from the beginning. How you knew everything, though he had no recognition of you passing through any other timeline in this world. 

"You all are now, yes, but you shouldn't be... nothing should be... you all should be just... codes and... someone's twisted imagination... nothing more! Yet here I am! Trapped in this hell... experiencing all these fucking things. I just want to go home! I just want to wake up!" You were breaking down, and the hold on the knife was weakening. You couldn't look at Sans anymore and just stared at your own trembling hands. 

"kid, what the hell are you talking about?" Sans asked and you laughed again. Slowly at first, until it went to a full blown amused laugh. It was certain now to Flowey that you had snapped, and he was afraid of that, so he quickly jumped from your arm and onto the ground.   
You know what? Why not explain everything? Even if they believed you or not, you didn't care... 

"Ok, let me tell you both a little story! Once upon a timeline, there was this guy that thought about a great game concept! And he created it. Named it Undertale! Great game really... great characters, great story... Hah, especially the skeleton brothers... man they were a hoot!" Sans raised a brow bone at you and Flowey listened intently. "The game was so popular that other fans created different versions of it! Imagined the characters in other similar worlds, but with different personalities..." You finally let the knife down, but never took your eyes from Sans. "Do you understand what I'm trying to convey here bonehead? It was a game. It IS a game. And you... you and everything and everyone are nothing more than little pixelated characters that should belong on a hard drive!" 

"kid, did ya hit your head or somethin'? what the hell are you talkin' about?" Sans growled slowly and you snorted.

"Figured your brain wouldn't understand. Think of it like this pretty boy. How come I know how everything's supposed to go? You have some basic knowledge of the timelines. Did you see me around here before? Nope! I just played the original game! I know what's supposed to happen at every step. But you see, that's where I got comfortable! Because I thought that I had the advantage! Until you fucking destroyed that when you almost tried to kill me earlier!" Rage again rose in your voice and Sans still stared at you like you belonged in the looney bin, while you hadn't even noticed that Flowey was no longer on your arm.

"Whatever... I don't expect you to believe me anyway..." You stared at Sans and sighed. 

"i don't know what to believe kid... but... despite what you say... even if that's true or not... that we're not real. i feel real! all my life, i remember everything! when i was a kid, when everything changed! so, no matter what you say, i'm here. i'm real" He extended his hand and took some steps forward. You didn't budge and just stared straight at him. He managed to get close enough to touch your cheek, and that same unusual warmth you were so unused to from him, filled your entire face.   
"and ya feel me right now, don't ya? i'm here, in front of ya... and... even though i don't wanna let go, i know i have to!" You closed your eyes and smiled slowly and for the briefest of moments he thought that you would accept him again, that everything would go back to normal, just like it was before all of this happened. But his hopes was shattered when you roughly pushed his hand away and shoved him away from you. Sans stumbled a bit, but regained his balanced and stared confused and shattered at you.

"I cannot explain what is happening or why I'm here. But I'm going home. I don't even know if I pass the barrier if I will be able to return or not. But right now... I'll take any chance I can. This is your last warning Sans. Stay the hell away from me... you'll have your chance to stop me at Judgement Hall anyway, right? So don't worry, we'll see each other again" The skeleton didn't know how to answer and just stared at you confused. You wanted to turn to your companion and it was only then that you realized he was no longer with you, and caught a glimpse of him on the floor. 

"You coming?" You asked and he seemed to waver whether or not to re-join your ranks. Man... you must have looked like a total psychopath earlier. No wonder he was scared. You smiled sadly at him. You just lost your last friend here...  
"It's alright. Stay safe Flowey, okay?" You said and inhaled deeply.

"Wait, I..." Flowey began but you had already turned your back on them both. Flowey looked down sadly, tears falling slowly down his ripped petals. He was so confused. 

Sans on the other hand was staring once again at your back. This was a bad case of deja-vu for him.

"did everything not feel real for you?" He yelled and you stopped but refused to turn around so that they could see your broken face. "it, you feel and are so real to me... and i wanted to keep ya all to myself without asking ya... and..." A trail of red smoke remained behind where Sans stood, when a pair of strangely strong arms wrapped around you from behind. You yelped and jumped, but the skeleton was keeping a firm hold on you, his forehead resting on your shoulder. 

"Get off..." You began, but he cut you off, continuing his sentence.

"i didn't ask ya... i shoulda... make ya want to never leave... and stay here" You stopped your struggling, your fingers clenched. 

"This isn't... where I belong. I can't stay here!" You said and tried pushing him off, but he kept his grip. Yet it was still soft and careful. He could be such a softie sometimes... maybe he still retained some of the original Sans's personality. 

"says who? if ya wanna stay, ya can stay right? what's the big deal?" He argued and buried his head more into your shoulder, the tips of your hair brushing against his bone. 

"Says me... I've already decided to leave, and you can't stop me... besides, stop acting like a love struck fool... it really doesn't suit your whole asshole personality..." You wanted to chuckle at the joke, but your stomach warned you not to, otherwise it would rebel. Sans didn't laugh either.

"...i don't care. if it's with ya... i don't care if i seem like the softest monster... i don't wanna leggo of ya kid..." 

Shit! Was it bad that you didn't want him to let go either? That fucking asshole could have nicely asked you to stay, and who knows... maybe you would have actually accepted! After all, there was nothing waiting for you back home... back in, the real world? He was right though. For him, this was real world. And everything seemed, felt real. It was just a matter of acceptance. 

"jeez... how long are ya planning to make me wait? what if someone sees us?" He grumbled under his breath and glancing down you noticed the edges of his cheekbones were a deep red. 

Shit... Shit! SHIT! You kept screaming in your mind. You wanted to trust him. You really did! But... you couldn't. Carefully you grabbed his arms and slowly tugged on them until he got the hint and slowly and reluctantly let go. You took a couple of steps froward and gulped slowly.

"I'm sorry... but I cannot accept this. This place, the situation... you... See you around Sans"

And you continued your way. This time all alone. You didn't have Sans, you didn't have Flowey. You had nobody. You took another step, another tear fell down your cheek. 

Flowey chewed on his lower lip. Was it alright to let you go like that? He'd still follow you, making sure you were safe. He glanced at the skeleton who seemed to be on the verge of crying. That was a strange yet satisfying view.

"Are you going to let her go?" Flowey just asked.

"fuck no!" Sans replied determined! He felt like his soul could overcome any humans right now.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You were left alone. Now what were you going to do? This wasn't supposed to happen. 
> 
> You were sick of it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pffftttt, this only took like what? 7 months to update? Uhhh... writer's block? Haha, not really no. I just kinda forgot about it and wanted to give it up, but here I am again! lol

The knife in your hand dangled slowly as you made your way through Hotland. Surprisingly enough, you hadn't bumped into Mettaton just yet, which was strange seeing as you had to have at least meet him once or twice. 

Actually, since you left the Lab, nothing went according to the game anymore. It seemed like everything has changed which was awful for you because you had just lost your advantage on this place. Of course, you still had the power to save but why wasn't everything going according to the game anymore? You had encountered some monsters, but just hurt them to the point of mercy, spared them and let them go squealing either afraid or spouting cusses at you. That didn't phase you at all. 

Well, thinking about it again, this all started since Sans started following you around. After all, he wasn't supposed to be doing that. You stopped and slowly glanced behind you. Nothing. Nobody. What? Were you expecting someone? No, more like hoping for someone. Flowey... Sans? 

You chuckled grimly and grabbed your arm, squeezing it gently. The sudden pain made you remember that was where Flowey dug his roots into until now. Looking down at the still pink-red flesh you bit your lower lip. It wasn't that long since you left the two behind, but you already felt so alone. Up until this point, you at least had Flowey along, and as you had told him before, you probably wouldn't have made it as far without him. Sitting on the soft ground, you buried your face in your knees, waiting for your soul to calm down before moving on. 

And what about Flowey? He was weak, and a scaredy cat! What if he was hurt? What if another monster had already ripped him apart? Would Sans protect him? Or would Sans be the one that actually hurt him? No, no, just stop! Stop thinking about such things! You hit your head with the hilt of the knife trying to snap out of it. 

"Ok... ok, I'm alright now..." You pep talked yourself into getting up and moving forward. The phone rang, and on the other line Alphys helped you through some other laser puzzles, or explained how to get from one room to another. 

Every once in a while you actually looked back to check if someone was following you. But still nothing. Ugh, just give it up already. You're on your own until the end.

As the rooms passed one by one, you found yourself in a familiar purple-reddish room. Great. That meant it was the spider's turn. You gulped slowly and walked forward, feeling your skin itch already. You hated spiders and the idea of having one crawling on you made you want to bury yourself. You reached the center of the room and... and nothing! Confused, you looked left and right and up and around and everywhere! There was nobody here! What? Were you mistaken? Shouldn't you have a fight here? Was your brain playing tricks on you?

"Hello? Anyone here?" You mostly whispered and half expected a swarm of spiders to fall on your head, but that didn't happen. Upon closed inspection of the floor, you noticed a scrap of paper. You bent down and picked it up, reading the sloppy words. 

'Taking the day off. I don't give a shit' 

You stood there dumbfounded and shook your head slowly. What? Huh? Putting the note back, you just left the room .What else were you supposed to do? Wait for Muffet here? Hey, one least monster to fight, especially one you despised. It was strange though. Why wasn't she there?

As thoughts filled your head, you opened the door to another room, only to come face to face with none other than Mettaton. You yelped surprised, but didn't back out. He stood there, towering over you and staring intently at your much smaller figure. It was creepy to see him like this. Two pairs of eyes and two pairs of arms. A shudder made it's way up your back, giving you goose bumps. 

"Human, you finally arrive" Mettaton said in his usual robotic voice, though his murderous intent could easily be deciphered in his tone.

"Uh..." You only managed to say as you stepped into the room, the door slamming shut behind you. You turned around scared at the sound, but decided against checking if the door was actually open or not. It was probably closed anyway. Returning your attention to Mettaton, he didn't seem to have moved an inch. Well, luckily, you had just saved earlier, so you were ready for this fight. You gripped the knife tighter and narrowed your eyes slowly at the strange robot. He merely snickered at your reaction and crossed the first set of his hands, while the other one was resting on his metallic hips.

"Ready to fight I see? So eager to face me?" He asked in a condescending voice, eyeing you up and down. 

"No really, no, but do I have a choice?" You said defeated as you already knew the outcome of his meaningless conversation.

"What makes you think you don't?" Mettaton asked and that took you by surprise. Not knowing what to answer you just stared confused at him ,earning loud laughs from the monster star. "Darling, don't look so strangely, it doesn't suit your pretty face" He hummed and stepped closed. Though a part of you screamed to run away, you stood still. For one, his towering presence kept you pinned where you stood, secondly, you weren't in a fight. Your soul was safe where it used to be. Mettaton stopped a few feet in front of you and leaned down to reach eye level with you. Damn... this was taking four eyes to a whole new level, but tried looking back at him without wincing as best as you could.

"So, would you like to hear your options?" He asked again, now that robotic voice resonating in your inner ears almost making you dizzy.

"Options?" You asked again just as confused. Huh? Options? Choices? You could get through without fighting him? Why? Again, the question popped up in your head. Why was everything so different now? This was what loosing advantage meant. They caught you by surprise with shit like this. 

"Yes darling. Let me explain" He said stating straight, and strutting around you as he spoke "I could fight you here, but what would be the point?" You blinked, trying to follow his movements as best as you could, except for the time he was right behind you, where he was completely out of your peripheral vision. 

"You... you don't want to fight?" You asked still as confused as before. Mettaton let out a heartly laugh and kept his strut. 

"It doesn't mean much to me really. Whether we leave here or not, as long as I have my fanbase, I don't care what happens" He continued and that shed some light on the situation, but not enough that you could grasp it properly, so you just listened patiently. "Besides, I got a call from a certain someone, asking me not to hurt you, because you're his friend" He said even more amused than before.

"Papyrus called you?" You asked shocked, now turning to where he stopped. The robot leaned on the closed door that was behind you and nodded.

"It was rather amusing if anything. Imagine, the Great and Terrible Papyrus... made a friend. A human non the less!" He said, smirking so wide you feared he might short-circuite. "It came as a shock to me as well at first, but then I asked other monsters, Undyne, Alphys. They all said the same thing. I figured that if I stopped you here, they might get pissed at me, and come after me, and trust me, I'd rather not deal with all those maniacs!" He mused rather annoyed of the thought of being hunt down. 

"B...but" You just managed and he once again leaned closed and chuckled.

"Oh, what was that darling? Maybe you DO want to fight me?" You jumped and quickly shook your head.

"No thanks, I'd rather go without the fighting!" You quickly made your statement before he changed his mind. Mettaton merely shrugged it off and sighed. 

"Well then human, I have other things to do. Toodles!" With that, his boots started vibrating, and in a flash of light and sound, his built in rocket shoes soared him upwards, and out of line of vision soon enough. 

You stood there looking up like an idiot for what seemed like hours until your brain reminded you that you still need to blink. 

"What the hell is going on?" You muttered chewing on your lower lip. It was no point in thinking that the timeline has changed, that was by now obvious, the question still remained as to why! Was it because of you? Because you didn't belong here? Or what? The door clicked as it opened once again. No need to go but, except... this was way too weird. And in this world, the only ones who had any vague ideas of timelines were Flowey and Sans, and neither of them were with you right now! Screw it! You had to know what was going on! 

Retaking the road back, you were determined to find either Flowey or Sans. Maybe they had something on this! Wait. Did you really care? Was this the reason why you wanted to find them, or was it because you were lonely? Who cared? Both! Picking up your pace, you almost tripped when a familiar figure seemed to be approaching from the other side in a quickened pace. 

"Sans?" You whispered and slowed your advance, waiting for the figure to approach. As the shadows left the monsters features you finally could see that it was indeed the skeleton you wanted to see. He seemed to have noticed you as well from afar as it looked like he was speeding up until he reached you. 

"hey kid.... you ok?" He asked seemingly out of breath. You ignored this and just questioned him why he was there. Sans chocked on his words a little, but his awkward stuttering was cut short from Flowey who popped out of the ground.

"Flowey!" You exclaimed a little high pitched, happy to see the little guy unharmed and still breathing. 

"H... hey! I'm sorry I left you like that, I..." He said looking down, his petals flopping carelessly. You didn't care. Apology accepted instantly. You knelt on the ground, now ignoring the still stammering skeleton as you wrapped your hands around the flower's frail stem. 

"I'm so happy you're alright!" You said relieved and Flowey just leaned into your shoulder, feeling protected once again, as it didn't take long for him to uproot himself and regain his rightful place around your arm. The pain was long gone for you. 

Now that Flowey was safe, your eyes darted back at Sans who seemed to have finally shut up and was staring at you intently. 

"What are you two doing here anyway?" You asked calmly, without the spite from before. You were so happy that you weren't alone anymore that for a moment you had forgotten what you had to go through just some hours ago.

"Well, I couldn't let you go alone... I realized my mistake a little too late." Flowey said sadly. "He just followed..." He continued annoyed pointing his head towards the intruder. Though still weary of him, you decided that a confrontation with him now wasn't what you wanted. More than anything you didn't want to scare the flower anymore that needed, scared that he might leave again.

"yeah... i ... uh, how to say..." He started again, not sure what to say.

"It's fine" You just said and both Sans and Flowey gasped in unison. In retrospect, that was comically hilarious, but laughter was the last thing on your mind right now.

"Don't get me wrong Sans, I don't have a spec of trust for you anymore. After what happened, I couldn't care less about you. But if you're so persistent in following me, I'm not going to stop you. It's your choice after all." Sans stood there silent for a couple of seconds.

"i really am sorry kid, i dunno what washed over me back there..." He admitted and avoided eye contact. You just squinted your eyes at him indifferent. 

"I know. It was your damn greed. But that doesn't matter anymore. I don't care. I just want to leave" You said and Sans felt his world shaking slowly from its foundation as he still had hoped that you'd forgive him, that maybe he could change this course of events and make you realize how special you were and how much he wanted you near. Wanted you to stay. Was it really all over? Were you really not going to forgive him? Leave the underground, leaving him behind, all alone in his pity once again.

You turned around, prepared to face your journey once again, this time more determined that ever now that Flowey was back with you. 

"lemme ask ya this kid." Sans suddenly spoke up and you stopped dead in your tracks, but didn't turn to face him. Flowey did, and frowned rather pathetically at the sorrowful face Sans managed to exhibit. "if i hadn't done that... did ya... did ya ever think of staying here?" Sans's question ringed in your ears as you pondered your answer carefully. Should you lie, or tell the truth? Though hard to swallow, the truth was that you did consider staying here. Fucktards as they were, you actually found more friends here than you did back home. You felt accepted and cared for. Heck, the incident with Mettaton earlier just proved that, right?

You opened your mouth ready to lie. After all, telling the truth would just boost his ego, right? 

"Yes.." You said and gasped surprised at your own reply. What? No, you wanted to say NO! But that's all Sans needed to know as his spirits lifted up just a bit. His face perked up, if that was even possible, and standing up straight he simply said.

"i see." The way he said though, it was clear that he was happy that you pondered this decision. Blushing slightly, you groaned and started again, leaving Sans behind, but as you had expected, he started following you again, keeping a decent amount of space between the two of you. You didn't even bother telling him not follow. He was going to do it anyway. Glancing back you cussed yourself for saying such a stupid thing. 

"Do you really want to stay?" Flowey asked sincerely confused. How could you want to remain here trapped when you had the chance of leaving. You looked at him and took a deep breath just shaking your head. 

"I don't even know anymore Flowey..." Now that you regained your road, you had forgotten what you wanted to ask Flowey or Sans about the timeline. Now that you weren't alone, you didn't care anymore.

"i'll make you want to stay again kid. trust me." Sans whispered to himself as he followed the human prepared not to make another mistake this time.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Screw you Sans, let me go!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840905) by [HikariSenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariSenpai/pseuds/HikariSenpai)




End file.
